SasoDei Baby Blue
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: "Well, Congratulations, You're 5 Weeks Pregnant!" "I'M WHAT, UN! ? !" Sequel to SasoDei School of Freaks. Warning: Yaoi, MPreg, Lemons, SasoDei, and pairings from School of Freaks.
1. Prologue: Playing Games

FINALLY!! THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO SASODEI SCHOOL OF FREAKS!!

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Prologue**

**Playing Games**

Deidara's POV

Deidara ran his soft hands along the mouldable clay sculpture. The blonde wore a stripped red and white shirt, along with a pair of clay covered blue overalls. His blonde hair was tied up in a pony tail with his usual hair bang covering his left eye. Deidara was 24 years old and still as youthful looking as ever. He was an artist two, himself and his handsome spouse-

Deidara felt a pair of arms snake around his slim waist from behind and someone rest their chin on his right shoulder.

Sasori.

The red head was wearing a light blue silk shirt. Sewn onto the pocket of it was their Art Gallery's emblem. A bird and a scorpion. Exactly like the one on their bedroom door at Deltek's.

"What's my little Dei-Chan up to?"

Deidara chuckled. He'd played this game with Sasori before.

"I'm making a sculpture, un."

Sasori started to nibble at his neck.

"Really, Dei-Chan?"

"Yes, Danna, really, un."

"Why, Dei-Chan, you're all covered in clay."

Deidara chuckled once more.

"What can I say? I'm a messy artist, un."

Sasori chuckled a little against Deidara's neck.

"Yes, but you're my little messy artist."

"Indeed I am, just like you're my handsome Sasori Danna, un."

Sasori kissed Deidara's neck lightly.

"Indeed I am, Dei-Chan. I'm all yours. Did Dei-Chan remember to take his medication this morning?"

"Course, un."

"Just making sure. I don't want my little Dei Dei Brat going blind."

Half true. Deidara was suffering from nerve damage in his left eye. He had been taking medication that was repairing it, though it needed to be taken once a day. But it was worth it.

"It's not like I really use my left eye anyway, un."

Sasori nuzzled the side of Deidara's face.

"I love you Dei."

"I love you too Da-" Deidara suddenly retched, bringing his clay covered hand to his mouth.

Sasori's POV

Sasori used his stomach cable to grab the red bucket he had been using to mop yesterday and moved Deidara to kneel on the floor, his head over the bucket. Deidara threw up into the bucket while Sasori held his blonde hair out of the way; rubbing his spouse's back sympathetically with his other hand.

"That's the third time you've vomited this week Deidara. Get changed out of those filthy clothes, I'm taking you to the doctor."

Deidara gave a slight nod before throwing up once more into the bucket.

-

Deidara's POV

Deidara now wore a black shirt with short red sleeves, along with a pair of faded blue jeans and a belt which had a Superman 'S' symbol on it (A/N I have the same belt X3).

He sat on the examination table, waiting for the doctor, with Sasori stroking his hair, comforting Deidara.

Deidara wasn't fond of the doctors, though he was brave for Sasori.

The receptionist came into the room. She had four piggy tails and a dull blonde hair. Deidara waved to the girl.

"Hey!! Temari, un!!"

"Deidara!! Sasori!!"

Temari had gone to Deltek's; in fact she was the one whom had served Sasori and Deidara when they were on their double date with Pein and Konan.

"I just came in to tell you that the doctor will be with you in just a minute."

Deidara and Sasori both nodded and said good bye to their old friend. The world is such a small place!!

-

Both looked to the door as it opened, revealing the doctor.

Sasori and Deidara both stared in shock at the familiar lady.

She stared at them or a second and walked back out the door, closing it behind her. After a few seconds the door opened once more and she walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I thought that I was imaging things!!! Well, well, well, if it isn't the little friends of the Tourettes boy!!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Boobnade!!"

Tsunade glared at Deidara.

Indeed it was a small world.

"So you two are still together?"

"We're married, un."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and opened her file.

"Deidara Akasuna. 24 years old. Suffering from chronic vomiting. Well, lets get this under way. Hold this under your tongue."

She handed Deidara a thermometer and he placed the end under his tongue. After a bit she pulled it out and looked at the results.

"Hmmm."

"What is it, un?"

"You don't appear to have a temperature."

"Then what is causing Dei to vomit?"

"Not sure. We should do an ultra sound to see if there is something wrong with your stomach."

Deidara gave a nod and hopped off of the bench, immediately regretting it. He put a hand on Sasori for balance, immediately feeling tired.

Tsunade lead both of them down the hallway of the doctor's clinic. Left turn, straight ahead, right turn, another left turn and then right turn (A/N from chapter 1 of School of freaks, when Sasori was showing Deidara to their room =3 ). They entered a black carpeted room with light creamy brown painted walls. On the right side of the room was a chair built so if you were to sit in it you would be lying down.

Next to the chair was a machine which had a large screen on it. Deidara sat back down on the chair and lifted his shirt up a bit to reveal his slim waist. Sasori sat on the ground next to his spouse, watching the machine screen. Deidara cringed when he felt the cold gel on his bare skin.

He felt Tsunade roll the scanner over his skin. She stopped at a certain place and made a confused noise.

"Deidara, how long have you been feeling nauseas?"

"About 3 weeks, un. Why?"

Sasori, whom had been watching the screen, suddenly grabbed Deidara's hand.

Tsunade looked at Deidara with a puzzled expression.

"Because, Mister Deidara Akasuna, it appears that you are Pregnant."

-

Woot X3 There is the prologue ^-^

I'm just going to tell you know that updates aren't going to be as frequent cause I trying for longer chapters ^-^" Sozzy for any inconvenience, I will still be updating at least once a week of course!! Hopefully I will be able to update quicker than that, but I wont keep you guys hanging for long ^-^

_**REVIEW OR **__**SUFFER**__**!!! 1**__**ST**__** CHAPTER IS COMPLETE BUT BEING HELD CAPTIVE TILL I REACH 10 REVIEWS ON FF.N AND 10 COMMENTS ON DA!!! SO REVIEW FOR JASHIN'S SAKE!!**_


	2. Screen Snap Shot

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter one**

**Screen Snap Shot**

Deidara's POV

"I'M WHAT, UN!?!"

Deidara sat up suddenly, staring at Tsunade. Tsunade pushed him back down and put the scanner back on Deidara's stomach. She rotated the screen so Deidara could see.

"You see this black splodge here?"

On the screen was a weird circle marked with a light colour, with a black sort of circle/squiggle/splodge thing inside of it. He gave a slow nod.

"Well, congratulations, you're 5 weeks pregnant!!"

The world suddenly went black for Deidara as he fainted.

-

Deidara noticed something cold and wet on his forehead, along with a hand running up and down his right arm. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Sasori staring at him. The red head gave a soft smile.

"How is my little Dei-Chan feeling?"

"I've been better, un. What hap-"

Everything came rushing back to him.

"I'M PREGNANT, UN!?!"

Deidara sat up to see he was laying on one of the clinic beds, the flannel falling off of his forehead. Sasori kissed Deidara on the cheek lovingly, trying to comfort the blonde.

There was a click as the door opened and Tsunade walked into the room, holding some x-rays in hand.

"While you were unconscious I took some x-rays. And I have come to a conclusion about how you managed to screw up."

The big breasted doctor put the x-ray onto a board on the wall which had lights shining from beneath it, lighting up the pictures.

"It appears that you were one of a set of triplets. Though during the cell splitting stage, they didn't manage to fully split from you, that is why you have mouths on your hands. It also appears that one of these siblings was a female. In other words you have some female organs." (A/N I have absolutely no idea if that is even possible X3 )

"So, I'm a hermaphrodite, un?"

"Sure, kid, something like that, whatever."

"BUT I'VE HAD SEX BEFORE AND HAVEN'T GOTTEN PREGNANT!!"

"Usually the female organs don't function. Looking at your chart it appears that you have been prescribed to take Sikarlerus, some drabble about going blind in one eye or something. There appears to be some chemicals in the medication which have set off your female organs. The effects are temporary, but…Bang. Now the effects are gonna last for about 9 months!! Congradz!!"

"B-B-BUT WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?!"

"First of all you got to stop taking Sikarlerus, the chemicals could possibly harm the baby. We will need to weigh you and measure your waist. It's standard. Then I will need to know about family history, if you've had any diseases, we will also have to ultrasound the baby once more just to make sure it is healthy."

Deidara just gave a pale nod.

Sasori's POV

Sasori had been in just as much shock as Deidara had been. He…was going to be a…a father…

He was going to be a father!!

He kept on repeating the line. It really hadn't sunk in yet but…He was going to be a father!!

Sasori followed his spouse as they were lead to another room. This room was just like the ultrasound room, except without the actual machine and the chair. Instead there were a few cabinets, 2 couches facing each other, a table cluttered with papers and random items, along with a large scale at the very back of the room.

Tsunade asked Deidara to stand on the scale. Sasori watched Deidara's slim stomach as the blonde stood on the machine.

There's a baby in there? But he's just as skinny as ever!!

Sasori was perplexed. Maybe the baby had something wrong with it!! Maybe there was something wrong with Deidara!!

Millions of ideas flashed through the red heads mind, though they halted when the doctor spoke out.

"Reasonable weight," Tsunade wrote Deidara's weight down on the medical sheet.

"Wish I was that god damn skinny but oh well. You sometimes can't tell if someone is pregnant by looking at 5 weeks, the baby is only half a centimetre long at this stage."

Sasori sighed with relief. He watched as Tsunade put a measuring tape around Deidara's waist and measured the diameter. She made a small hum and wrote the number down on the medical information sheet.

"Good. Now, sit down."

Sasori took Deidara's hand and smiled at his spouse reassuringly. Deidara gave a faint smile back. Sasori sat down on one of the couches and Deidara sat comfortably on his lap, leaning back against his spouse so Sasori could see over his shoulder. The red head wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, running his thumb over his unnoticeable belly.

He was going to be a father.

Tsunade sat down on the couch opposite them with the clip board and a pen.

"Any diseases in your families?"

Both males shook their heads.

She nodded and scribbled something down on the paper.

"Any birth defects?"

"Besides my hand mouths, un?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Yes, besides those."

Deidara shook his head.

"I was a breech baby, is that important?"

"Na."

"Will I have to have a caesarean, un?"

"Most certainly."

Sasori felt Deidara tense a little against him. Sasori nuzzled the side of his spouse's face, trying to comfort him. He felt Deidara relax a little though he was still pretty tense.

"Any diseases?"

"Na, un. I just have some nerve damage in my left eye, nothing genetic."

Tsunade nodded and wrote once more on the information sheet.

"Good." The doctor stood up. "Now, if you will follow me, we need to get you ultrasound once more."

Sasori and Deidara both nodded and stood up.

"Danna, I'm tired." Deidara rested his head on Sasori's shoulder as they walked.

"I know Dei, I promise when we get home we can go to bed."

Deidara gave a soft nod.

They finally made it back to the ultrasound room; entering and having Deidara lay back down on the black chair.

Sasori sat on the floor by the chair, hand on Deidara's. He ran his fingers along Deidara's hand's lips, as he usually did to comfort the blonde. Tsunade reapplied the gel, causing Deidara to give a grim expression at the coldness. Sasori moved Deidara's hand into his own, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Tsunade ran the scanner across Deidara's belly, watching the screen as she did so.

"At 5 weeks the heart should have developed, so we should be able to hear it."

Sasori gave a nod and watched the screen, waiting to get a glimpse of his child.

"Ah, here the little thing is."

Tsunade stopped the scanner on a certain part of Deidara's belly. On the screen was the same image as before. The weird black thing reminded Sasori of a tadpole, not of a baby.

"And there is the heart beat."

Sasori became aware of a rapid noise which sounded like a finger tapping on hollow wood. His eye's opened wide.

This was his child's heart beat.

He was going to be a father.

Sasori felt pride and he gave Deidara's hand another squeeze.

"Can we get a picture printed?"

Tsunade gave a nod and tapped a button on the machine. A red rim appeared around the screen and the image on it froze. After a second the image went back to normal. It took Sasori a second to conclude that it had taken a screen shot. Sasori was more of a traditional artist, not a digital one. Sure they had a computer at home but he couldn't draw a picture on Photoshop to save his life.

Sasori continued to watch the screen proudly.

"Well, everything seems to be developing nicely, limb buds already starting to sprout nicely. Yep, seems perfectly healthy to me."

Sasori continued to smile.

He was going to be a father!!

Sasori looked at Deidara's face to see that the blond had fallen asleep.

"He will probably be exhausted a lot, one of the down sides to pregnancy."

Sasori gave a nod.

"Anything else I need to know?"

Tsunade thought for a second.

"You can still have sex, it won't harm the baby. Usually sex is good for women because there is a chemical is the male's sp-"

"Don't need to know!! Deidara is a boy so I don't need to know why it is okay for a girl to have sex." Sasori gave a slight shudder. Not that he hated girls; he just didn't really feel comfortable talking about them if it involved sex.

"Okay, okay gay boy. Make sure he eats well so the baby gets enough nutrition. Small regular meals and regular drinks can help prevent indigestion, help nausea and help fatigue. A good variety. He isn't a vegetarian, is he?"

Sasori chuckled.

"Far from it."

"That's good then. A little tip, nibbling cucumber that had been soaking in water is a good remedy for morning sickness."

Sasori nodded.

"Well, I think that's it. I think your health insurance should cover the doctor appointments."

"Good thing I went for the package instead of self selection, I don't think it would have ever crossed my mind that Deidara would get pregnant."

"Who can blame you? Now, ask the people across the counter for the ultrasound picture, the photo copier is behind the counter so they should have it by now. Any other questions?"

"Nope."

"Good then, I think we are done here. Schedule another appointment with me for 2 weeks time while you're at the counter, he will need regular check ups to make sure the baby is growing and healthy."

"Okay then." Sasori slowly shook Deidara awake. The blonde gave a groan but opened his eyes never the less. Sasori smiled down at him. "Time to go, Dei."

Deidara gave a nod and stood up sleepily.

"Hop on, Dei, I will carry you."

Deidara gave a tired smile and another nod. He hopped onto Sasori's back and wrapped his arms around his spouse's neck. Deidara snuggled against Sasori and soon fell back to sleep.

Sasori carried Deidara to the counter and booked in another appointment, remembering to grab the ultrasound picture while he was there.

He walked out of the building's automatic door and crossed the parking lot to his red Toyota Yaris, pressing the button attached to his keys to unlock it automatically. He opened up the passenger door, slipping Deidara off of his back and into the car without waking him up. He closed the door and moved around to his side. He opened the red door and climbed into the driver's seat, closing the door and starting the engine.

-

Sasori lay Deidara down on their shared king sized bed. Their bedroom had black carpeting. The walls were white with different symbols on, explanation marks, red diamonds, black spades, hearts, question marks, etc, all of them either being black or red. The bed sheets were red with black and white birds flying into the distance. The bed had a wooden head board with their art gallery logo carved into it. The bird and the scorpion. Exactly like on their door at Delteks…at the School of Freaks.

Sasori closed the blinds and switched off the lights. He tucked Deidara under the covers, kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"I will be right back, Dei."

Deidara gave a sleepy nod, snuggling into the comfy covers.

Sasori exited the room and made for the kitchen. The kitchen had greyish tiles. The walls were painted a traditional colour which was a cross between purple, brown and grey. The counters were white with light blue counter tops and there was an island bench in the centre. There was a stove, a microwave, an oven, a toaster, a coffee maker, a kettle, a small grill, blender, dish washer, cupboards, and draws, along with a clear vase from their wedding which contained some purple, yellow and white orchids.

There was also a wooden kitchen table at the far end with 8 chairs the same colour as the walls, 2 place mats where the couple usually sat and with a candle holder in the middle which held 5 candles. Next to the table and the pantry, on a countertop which was attached to the wall in the corner of the room was a stand alone computer. One of the kitchen tables was placed in front of it. There were wooden blinds over the windows, which were a light beige. Overall the kitchen was cosy. There was a painting of a bird in the kitchen; it was of an ibis looking up at the sky, lifting one of its legs up out of water as it walked forward.

Sasori moved to the sleek fridge, which was really a fridge and refrigerator, half/half. He pulled a magnet off the side of it. It was of the cartoon cat Garfield holding a piece of paper. Underneath the bored cat the magnet read 'Don't Forget'. He put the ultrasound photo of his child on the front of the fridge, attaching it to the surface with the magnet.

Sasori gave another proud smile as he looked at the photo once more.

He was going to be a father!!

It finally had sunk in.

Sasori had never really wanted a child. Well, not for the reason of not wanting a child. He loved Deidara. If anyone was going to give him a child it had to be him. If he had had a child of course it wouldn't have come from Deidara!! It would have meant that he and Deidara had either broken up or he had cheated on his beloved spouse. But that had changed. Deidara was pregnant, and now Sasori was looking forward to having a little Akasuna running around the place. He gave one last smile at the picture and looked at the clock. 8pm. Still pretty early. But if Deidara was going to sleep now, then so would he.

Sasori flicked off the lights and felt his way down the hallway to their bed room. He snuck in quietly and closed the door. He pulled off his shirt, revealing his puppet body. Since he and Deidara had been married he had made some minor adjustments to his body. He adjusted his legs so he was once more taller than Deidara and he had put a compartment over where his stomach cable was, though it could still be opened quickly if he needed it to. Sasori chucked the shirt onto the floor and crawled into bed behind his spouse. He wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist and snuggled lovingly against him in the dark. Sasori kissed the back of Deidara's neck and smiled.

"Night night, Dei-Chan."

Deidara was half asleep.

"Nighty night Danna, un~"

Sasori rubbed Deidara's stomach softly.

"Night night, Kiddo."

"Nighty night, Kiddo, un~"

Deidara gave a tired yawn and finally managed to fall asleep. Sasori smiled softly and closed his eyes, soon falling into the same sleep.

-

WOO!!! Chapter 1!! Deidara is prego!! X3

I've decided I'm going to do longer chapters for this. I might not be able to update quicker than usual with longer chapters, but it gives me more time to think about the plot ^-^

I got lazy on the kitchen, it's actually just my kitchen in real life, right down to the Garfield magnet XD And the stand alone computer is the one which I am writing on this very moment X3 I'm lazy X3 Though their bedroom is my own creation X3

Oh and Deidara's eye medication is an anagram for 'Karis Rules' X3 Indeed

I forgot that in the last chapter of School of Freaks I made Deidara taller than Sasori. I thought that it would be better if Sasori was taller, so he made some adjustments to his legs X3 that is based on a picture I did of Sasori replacing his legs with stilts so he taller than Dei, and Deidara is just like "Cheater!!" Lolz X3

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^

Thank you internet for information on Pregnancy!! I'm 15 and I only have a sister who is 2 years older than me, so I have no experience with pregnancy!! Woot woot!!

Once more, hope you likey X3

_**!!!**__**REVIEW**__**OR**__**SUFFER**__**!!!**_


	3. A 40 Percent Chance

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 2**

**A 40 Percent Chance**

Sasori's POV

Sasori woke up with a yawn. He looked around the bedroom to see that Deidara wasn't there. The red head slipped out of bed, not bothering to slip his t-shirt back on, and walked to the kitchen. He heard the sound of the fan above the stove, along with someone singing a familiar song.

"When I was a young man and very well though of, I couldn't ask ought, un, what the ladies denied. I nibbled their hearts like a hand fall of raisins, un, I never spoke love but I knew that I lied."

Sasori watched the figure of Deidara stirring a pot of porridge over the stove.

"But I say to myself that the none of them know, the secret I shelter and savour and save, I wait for the one who will see through my seeming, and I know when I love by the way I behave. The years drifted over, un, like clouds in the heavens, the ladies went by me like snow on the wind. I charmed and I cheated, un, deceived and dissembled, and sinned and I sinned and I sinned and I sinned."

Sasori continued to listen to Deidara's soft singing. It was one of Deidara's favourite songs. The song was from the novel 'The Last Unicorn', Deidara having memorised the lyrics and putting them to his own tune. (A/N that's what I have done X3 )

"But I say to myself that the none of them see, their's part of me pure, un, as whisk as a wave, my lady is late but she will find I'll be faithful, and I know when I love by the way I behave."

Sasori smirked because the next part of the song was his favourite part.

"At last came a lady both knowing and tender, un, saying your not at all what they take you to be~ I betrayed her BEFORE she had quite finished SPEAKING, un. She SWALLOWED cold POISON and jumped in the SEA!!"

Sasori chuckled silently. Deidara was always so melodramatic about that part of the song.

"So I say to myself when there is time for a word, un, as I gracefully grow, debauched and depraved. Love may be strong, un, but a habit is stronger, and I knew when I loved by the way I behaved~"

Sasori finally spoke out.

"My my, Dei-Chan, it appears you are in love by the way you behave!!"

Deidara jumped, having not noticed Sasori in the door way. Deidara gave a pout.

"Don't SCARE me like that, Danna, un!! You nearly gave me a HEART ATTACK, UN!!"

Sasori chuckled. He walked to the stove and gave Deidara a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What cha cooking, Dei?"

"Porridge, un."

Sasori chuckled softly and kissed Deidara once more.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit confused, un…Hey, Danna…You don't mind that I'm…Pregnant…Do you? Cause I can always get an abortion if you don-"

Sasori placed two fingers to Deidara's mouth, shutting him up. The red head smiled down at his spouse.

"Deidara. I am over joyed that you are pregnant. When I was a little kid I always wanted to be a father. I stopped wanting to be one when I fell in love with you, because I knew that since we're both guys we would never have a kid. I thought that if I wanted to be a father it would have lead to me cheating on you or us breaking up, two things I never want to happen. So I stopped wanting to be a father. But, somehow you are pregnant, and I will finally get to be a father."

Deidara blinked at him.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said, Danna, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes, though still smiling.

"In other words, I want to keep this child."

Deidara's face brightened up and he jumped at Sasori, wrapping his arms around the puppet. He rubbed his face into Sasori's bare puppet chest.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, UN!!! YOU'RE THE BEST DANNA EVER!!!"

Sasori chuckled and wrapped his arms around his spouse.

"Deidara. We're going to be fathers."

"We're going to be fathers, un!!"

Deidara started to giggle and Sasori smiled even more.

"Did you see the picture on the fridge?"

"Yeah, un!! It looks like a tadpole!!"

"That's precisely what I thought!!"

Both of them continued to laugh. Deidara suddenly stopped.

"GAH!! BREAKFAST!!"

He quickly pulled away and stirred the porridge before it burnt. Sasori kissed him on the cheek.

"Sit down Dei, I will finish it."

"You sure, un?"

"Course, Dei, you need your strength."

Deidara gave a nod and handed the wooden spoon to Sasori. The blonde grabbed two spoons from the cutlery draw and sat down on the seat right of the seat at the head of the table, which was the right side of the table.

Sasori soon finished cooking the porridge and put it into two bowls, smothering Deidara's with sugar just the way he liked it. He poured two glasses of milk and bought them over to the table. He then went back and grabbed the porridge bowls, setting Deidara's in front of him. Sasori sat down at the head of the table, left from where Deidara was sitting. (A/N Lolz, Sasori sits in the same spot as I do X3 )

Both started to eat their break fast.

"So, un, we will have to think up a name."

Sasori smiled and nodded as he continued to eat.

"Do you reckon the house is big enough, un?"

"Deidara, the house has 3 bedrooms. I think there will be enough."

Deidara nodded and continued to eat.

Their house was pretty spacious. 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms (one of them conjoining to the master bedroom), 2 toilets, a kitchen which was connected to the lounge room, a large room which they called 'The Game's Room' which really was just another lounge room though the TV in there had several game consoles connected to it. There was a Piano room which had 2 couches and of course a grand piano.

There was a room which they called the 'Marble Table Room' since most of the space was taken up with a large, round, marble table, surrounded by chairs. The table was usually cluttered with paper work, though today it wasn't. There was a small study which had its walls lined with book shelves that were stuffed with books, a CD rack and of course a study desk. They even had a laundry which had a washing machine and dryer.

But their favourite room of the house was the art room. When they had first moved in it had been a bed room. The first thing they had done when they had finally moved in was to go on a random painting spree in the room. The walls were painted with a pandemonium of colours and symbols. In there was where they kept all their art supplies. Sasori built puppets at the work bench, while Deidara made sculptures with the clay.

Outside the house they had a fairly large garden, sort of in an upside down L shape. They had a small glass table with an umbrella, chairs, a trampoline and a clothes hanger.

It was a nice cosy house, defiantly big enough for a child to join in with the couple.

-

2 Weeks Later

7 Weeks into Pregnancy

Sasori's POV

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, UN!!!"

Sasori ducked to dodge the glass which his spouse had thrown at him. It hit the wall and shattered.

"Deidara, calm down, yo-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, UN!!! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!! YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT!! AND NOW I AM TOO FAT TO WEAR MY FAVOURITE SHIRT, UN!!!"

"Deidara, you aren't fat!!"

Deidara had actually only gotten a little bigger. But of course, Deidara was in one of his foul mood swings, so he did indeed think that he looked fat.

"YES I AM, UN!!"

"Deidara, you're pregnant, of course you're going to get a bit bigger!!"

Deidara burst out crying.

"I WILL BE ALL FAT, AND YOU WON'T LOVE ME ANY MORE, UN!! AND THEN WE WILL GET A DIVORCE, AND I WILL BE STUCK ON THE STREETS WITH A BABY AND NO PLACE TO LIVE, UN!!"

Sasori sighed and walked in front of his sobbing spouse, careful that Deidara didn't try to throw another glass at him. He cupped Deidara's cheeks in his palms and smiled softly down at him.

"Deidara. I will always love you, no matter what." Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's in a chaste kiss. Deidara quickly pulled away from the kiss and jumped on Sasori, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck and his legs around Sasori's waist. He buried his head into the puppet's chest and continued to cry. Sasori rolled his eyes and in turn wrapped his arms around Deidara's growing waist.

"I'M SORRY, DANNA!!! I JUST LOVE YOU SO MUCH, UN!!" Deidara started to cry harder.

Sasori kissed Deidara on the top of his head. He had been reading up about pregnancy on the internet, so he had known that Deidara would have bad mood swings like this. It baffled Sasori really just how Deidara could be trying to kill him one minute then crying in his arms the next!! But he loved Deidara no matter what.

"It's okay Dei. Guess what. I love you even more than that."

Deidara looked up at Sasori, tears staining his cheeks and with a soft pout.

"But DANNA!!! I love you SO MUCH!!"

"And I love you even more than that."

"No way, un!!! I love you more than anything!!"

Sasori smirked.

"I love you more than everything."

"I love you more than art, un!!"

"I love you more than all the art in the world."

Deidara continued to pout.

"Well I love you more than the whole world, un!!"

"I love you more than the universe."

Deidara blinked at him and finally gave a cheery smile. He rubbed is head against Sasori's chest, giggling.

"My Danna is silly!!"

Sasori chuckled.

"I'm not silly, Dei, I'm honest."

Deidara giggled once more and started to kiss Sasori repeatedly all over his face, making sure to avoid the puppet's lips. Sasori chuckled on more and crashed his lips to Deidara's luscious pair.

Deidara kissed back eagerly. After a good minute of kissing they pulled away for air. Deidara gave a sad expression.

"I'm sorry I'm such a moody bitch, un…"

"It's okay, Dei. You're pregnant!! You're allowed to be as moody as you want!! But right now we have to go to the doctors again."

Deidara gave a puppy dog expression.

"But, Why, un!?!"

"Because I made a booking while we were there last time. Tsunade said to come back in 2 weeks for a check up."

Deidara gave a grim nod.

"I read that 2/5 pregnancies don't last beyond 7 weeks, un…"

Sasori gave a sad and sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, Dei. I'm sure we're one of the lucky 3."

Tears started to slip from Deidara's eyes, unnoticed by the blonde.

"And if we're not, un?"

Sasori kissed the blonde's lips softly.

"Then I will still love you, Dei."

Deidara gave a soft smile and nuzzled his face into Sasori's neck.

"I love you, Danna."

Sasori smirked at his (now) sweet little spouse.

"Are you going to let go, or am I going to have to carry you to the car?"

Deidara giggled.

"You're gonna have to carry me, un!!"

Sasori chucked and kissed Deidara lightly on the head once more. He walked to the garage, making a mental note to clean up the smashed glass when they got back. He managed to open Deidara's door and to pry his spouse off of him.

"Oh, un!! I can't wear this shirt!! I look fat in it!!"

Sort of true. Deidara's favourite shirt was an extremely tight purple sleeveless shirt. Even though Deidara wasn't very big at all, the shirt revealed the baby bump easily.

Sasori leaned down and pecked his spouse lightly on the cheek. He quickly went inside and grabbed another shirt. He walked back to the car, locking the garage door as he went, and hopped into his side of the Toyota Yaris. He closed his car door and passed Deidara the shirt.

Deidara pulled off the purple top and slipped the new, baggier shirt on instead.

"Hey, Danna!! Look, un!!"

Sasori looked at the shirt and gave a soft smile. It was a black top with a familiar red scorpion sewn on the front.

"It's the shirt that your granny sent you when we were at Delteks, un!!"

"I'm surprised we still have that old thing."

"I'm surprised that it fits me, un!!"

Both chuckled and clicked on their seat belts. Sasori put the car in gear and drove out of their garage.

As Sasori drove the car he couldn't help but think about the fact that Deidara had a 2/5 chance of having a miscarriage at this point in the pregnancy. Deidara having been on that medication for his eye before they found out could have made the risks even higher!!

2/5 chance…40/100…40% chance that Deidara and he might not become fathers after all…

Sasori could only hope that the baby inside of Deidara was doing okay…

-

It actually is true that 2/5 babies don't make it past week 7. Found it out when I was doing research on this chapter. It made me a bit upset that the number is so high =.=

I'm doing a thing where I don't post up the next chapter, until the chapter after is finished, I know it seems bad to you, but it is easier for me

I'm evil X3

Lolz, anyway, not much else to say, I got lazy on the house, it really is actually my house except the Art Room is actually my sisters bed room (and doesn't look anything like the Art Room in the story), and I made Sasori and Deidara's bed room ^-^

Well, hope you likey ^-^

_**REVIEW OR SUFFER!!**_

_**Please try to do longer Reviews, if they are long enough I will even reply back!!**_


	4. Miscarriage

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 3**

**Miscarriage**

**A/N You're all going to hate me X3**

Deidara's POV

Deidara was worried. There was a 40% chance that he would have a miscarriage. What would happen if he did? Would it still be the same between him and Sasori?

This was probably going to be their only chance to have a baby.

Deidara just gently rocked back and forth on his seat. They were nearing the doctor's clinic.

Deidara looked out his window to try to take his mind off of everything. Outside they were going past the park which was down the hill from their house. The lawn was lush and there were lots of trees. Two water spouts were spraying water into the air in the middle of the man made lake. Deidara could spot the koi fish in the water from here. He watched at the families playing around in the park, a teenaged girl swinging on the swing set, a group of three little boys running around probably playing tag, two little girls feeding the ducks with bread, and of course the proud parents watching their children at play. Dogs ran around the park as well, playing fetch, playing with the children, going on walks. Whole families were there having picnics, barbeques, and a good time.

Deidara started to wonder if this was going to be their future.

"Hey, Danna?"

"Yes, Dei-Chan?"

"Maybe we could get a dog, un."

He looked away from the window and smiled at Sasori.

Sasori smiled back quickly before returning his attention to the road.

"Maybe, we have the space."

Deidara giggled.

"I want a pugalese, un!!"

"A pugalese?"

"A Pug x Maltese!!"

Sasori chuckled.

"Maybe, Dei. Maybe."

Deidara looked back at the happy scenes of the park, not really remembering why he had been so upset before.

So what if Sasori and he didn't have a baby? As long as they had each other, that would be more than enough!!

The park scene was engulfed by the trees and he closed his eyes. He was so tired lately.

He would just rest his eyes…

-

"Dei Dei, time to wake up~ We're here~"

Deidara's eyes fluttered open to see Sasori standing in the open door. Deidara gave a soft smile at his Danna.

"Morning, Danna, un~"

Sasori helped him out of the car and into the doctors clinic. Deidara sat down on one of the seats in the waiting room and started to read a brochure while Sasori talked to Temari, whom was the receptionist.

-

Deidara once more sat on the table with Sasori, awaiting Dr Tsunade to arrive.

"I wonder how Boobnade went from a lousy Sex Ed teacher to an only _half_ lousy doctor."

"The answer to that, gay boy," Tsunade spoke as she entered he room, "is because I punched someone in the face. It was either go to jail for 3 days or teach your Sex Ed class, so I did what any normal person would do. I said for the 3 days in jail. But there was some rant about it not really being that serious, so I was made to do the Sex Ed class anyway. Lousy law system."

"Ouch, un."

Tsunade stood in front of Deidara, opening up her file and pulling out her pen.

"Anyway, how have you been Deidara?"

"Acting like a moody bitch, un."

She scribbled something in the file.

"Mood swings are normal. Anything else?"

"Tired. Slight abdominal cramping. And Vivid dreams."

Tsunade nodded and wrote once more into the file. She gave a slight smile.

"All normal symptoms. Anything else?"

"Nope, un. But I was wondering, would the baby have my hand mouths?"

"Na, your weird mouth thingies aren't genetic."

"Okie dokie, un."

Tsunade closed the file and turned towards the door.

"Well, right this way, Blondie."

Deidara hopped off the bench and gave Sasori a quick peck on the cheek. Sasori smiled and took Deidara's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything is going to be fine, Dei."

Deidara gave a nod and they followed the doctor until they came to the ultrasound room. The door suddenly slammed open and a girl with pink hair ran out crying. She stopped when she saw Sasori and Deidara in the hallway.

Deidara recognised her faintly from the first day at Deltek's; the girl had been talking to that blonde girl about him being room mates with Sasori. The girl stared at them for a few seconds before bursting out crying once more and running past them.

Deidara looked at the girl run off and turned back to the door. A blonde girl walked out of it. Deidara realised that it was the blonde girl whom the pink haired girl had been talking to on the first day!!

"A shame really, we used to be good friends at Deltek's." The girl looked at the people, stopping on Sasori and Deidara. "Sasori!! Deidara!! Hi!! I went to Deltek's as well!!! We've never officially met…Well, I met you, Deidara on your first day but…Ugh, anyway, my name is Ino, I'm Tsunade's apprentice now."

"What was all that about, un?"

"Oh, Sakura. She was 7 weeks pregnant. Miscarriage."

Deidara's eyes widened. Sasori seemed to notice this and gave the blonde's hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, that's sad, un."

"Not really, the only reason she got pregnant was so Naruto wouldn't leave her after she had an affair with this guy called Sai. Naruto is a good guy; I'm sure he will finally get a divorce with Sakura, find someone who won't cheat on him and who loves him."

Deidara and Sasori nodded.

"Well, I gotta go, other patients to get to, good seeing you two. Good luck with the baby."

Ino walked past them and down the hall to find Sakura.

"Small world!!"

Deidara was worried. Sakura had been 7 weeks as well and she had had a miscarriage…

Sasori leaned close to Deidara's ear and whispered.

"Hey, Dei, that makes our chances 1/5."

Deidara blinked and looked at Sasori.

A smile spread across his face and he threw his arms around Sasori. The red head chuckled and kissed Deidara on the head.

"Okay, gay boys, this way."

Deidara pulled away, smiling sheepishly, and followed the doctor into the ultrasound room.

"Now, lie down on the seat please."

Deidara did as he was told, lifting his shirt up a little. He grimaced as the cold gel was applied to his belly.

20% chance…

He felt Tsunade run the scanner over his belly, searching…

20% chance…

Searching…

20% chance…

He felt the doctor halt the movement of the scanner.

20% chance…

"Ah, there's the little guy!! Appears to be healthy."

Deidara sighed in relief.

Sasori put his hand back on Deidara's once more.

"It's alive, Dei."

"Yeah, the little guy appears to be a fighter."

Sasori started to laugh, amazed.

"Can I see, un?"

Tsunade turned the screen and Deidara was able to see the picture on the screen. It still reminded him of a tubby tadpole but he could make out a little arm with little webbed fingers. Deidara stared in amazement as the baby squirmed on the screen. Deidara started to laugh, amazed by the little tyke inside of him. It was moving!!

The baby stopped moving its body as Deidara laughed, as if startled by the movement. Deidara stopped laughing and continued to watch the image. After about 10 seconds the baby started to move once more.

"Can it hear us, un?"

Tsunade snorted.

"No way. Its ears haven't even developed yet. The baby should be able to hear at around 20 weeks into pregnancy."

Deidara nodded.

"How long will I be pregnant, anyway?"

"The average pregnancy is 40 weeks."

He nodded. Would it be 40 weeks with him?

Sasori chuckled.

"It still looks like a tadpole."

"It reminds me of a jumping bean, un!!"

"It will lose the tail bone pretty soon, don't worry. I won't be able to get an idea about the gender until it's about 16ish weeks old, and even then it might not be very accurate."

Deidara and Sasori both nodded and continued to watch their baby move.

"It's so cute, un."

"Can we get a screen shot?"

"I'm gonna guess that every time your going to want a photo?"

"Obviously, un!!"

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch, it was just a joke. Lots of couples want the pictures."

"Her fingers are so small, un!!"

"Her?"

"Well, all babies are girls to start off with, right?"

"Yeah but if it turns out to be a boy he might have a go at you when he learns to talk for calling him a girl."

Deidara gave a pout. Tsunade gave a laugh and hit the button on the machine to take a screen shot of the baby.

He red rim appeared around the screen. The picture froze for a second and then returned to movement. Tsunade took the scanner away from Deidara's stomach and passed him the box of tissues.

Deidara sat up and took one of them to wipe off the ultrasound gel. He was so relieved. His baby was healthy!! He felt like celebrating!!

"Danna, can we go out for dinner, un?"

Sasori smiled and nodded.

"Where ever you wanna go, Dei, your choice."

"Just ask the receptionist for the ultrasound picture. Book in another appointment for 2 weeks for your next check up. Normal pregnancies usually don't need to be checked as frequently, but this isn't exactly a normal pregnancy, so I will need to check up on it to make sure he is doing alright."

Deidara smirked.

"He? What happens if it is a girl, un?"

"I refer to all babies as 'He', so deal with it."

Deidara gave a small pout.

"Touché, un."

Sasori chuckled and gave Deidara kiss on the cheek, taking his hand.

"So what does my little Dei-Chan want for dinner?"

Deidara thought as they walked down the hall way towards the counter.

"I have a craving for a triple cheese burger, un…Can we get McDonalds?"

Sasori smiled at his pregnant spouse.

"Of course, Dei."

-

Deidara had already devoured two triple cheese burgers and was now eating his way through a third. Who knew that being pregnant could make you so hungry!?!

"It's good that you have an appetite, lots of women lose their appetites due to morning sickness."

"Well, I ain't no women, un!!"

Deidara giggled as he continued to devour the food.

-

Deidara looked out the car window at the setting sun. He had had 3 triple cheeseburgers and a pack of chips, yet he didn't feel the slightest bit sick!! He didn't even feel completely full.

"How are you feeling, Dei-Chan?"

"I'm fine, un."

Deidara pulled up his shirt to reveal his slight stomach. He poked the small bump and giggled.

"Hey, Danna, guess what, un!!"

"What is it, Dei-Chan?"

Deidara pointed at his belly.

"There's a baby in there, un!!"

Sasori chuckled as he continued to drive the car.

"I never would have guessed, Dei Dei Brat!! So, when are we going to tell the others about this? Tobi and Zetsu's wedding is coming up next week."

Deidara was speechless. He had been so caught up in the shock of being pregnant that he had completely forgotten about the wedding!!

You see, Sasori and Deidara had been apart of a group called the Akatsuki at Deltek's. The members were Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame and Itachi. They had all fallen in love with their room mates. Pein and Konan were married with one child. Kakuzu and Hidan were married. Kisame and Itachi were married as well. And now after all this time, Zetsu and Tobi were finally tying the knot as well.

Their wedding was next week in fact.

"Dei?"

"I dunno if we should tell them yet…I mean…un…"

"It's okay Dei, I understand. Listen, I won't tell them anything, it can be up to you if you want to tell them about this."

Sasori drove the car into the garage and switched off the ignition. He turned and smiled at Deidara.

"Okay, Danna." Deidara smiled back.

They both got out the car and into their house. Deidara spoke once the door was closed.

"Hey, Danna, un…"

"Yes, Dei-Chan?"

"I actually have another craving that you should probably know about, un…"

Sasori looked at Deidara, giving a puzzled expression.

"What is that, Dei-Chan?"

Deidara gave a seductive smirk and wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck

"I'm craving my Sasori Danna~"

Sasori's expression switched from being puzzled and into a seductive smirk.

"Are we Dei Dei? Well, I can't have my little Dei-Chaaaaan being unhappy, now can I?"

-

END CHAPTER!!

Okay I lied at the beginning when I said you would hate me X3 But I bet it made the story more suspenseful X3 And the title of the chapter deffinatly didn't help X3

Bet you know what is coming next X3

Heh Heh X3

I'm just going to warn you now, I probably won't be able to update tomorrow since I haven't write the next chapter (barely started) and I have an assignment due, and I might not be able to update on Friday since I going to see Macbeth, and I'm busy on Saturday but I try to update as soon as possible!!

Some people requested that Zetsu and Tobi's wedding be in the sequel

I was going to put it in anyway X3

I have a pretty funny thing planned for during the wedding (which I think will be in 2-3 chapters time ^-^)

If you are familiar with my fan fics, then you should know that I absolutely HATE Sakura and Sasuke with a passion!! I mean, in School of Freaks I killed Sasuke, and in Big Doll House I killed Sakura!!! *evil laugh* Anyway, already established my hate for those two ^-^

It was funny, I was going to say that Sakura had an affair with Sasuke, then I was like "Oh wait, I kinda killed him off in the first story X3 Happy Days."

Well, Hope you likey.

I was unhappy with the amount of reviews of last chapter, so review, I no longer care about length =.=

_**REVIEW OR **__**ELSE**__**!!**_


	5. Intruder

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 4**

**Intruder**

Sasori's POV

Sasori wrapped his arms around his bishie's slim waist. Deidara smirked at the puppet, speaking in a seductive monotone.

"You've been neglecting me, Sasori, and you know what happens when you neglect me?"

Sasori moved his lips to Deidara's ear and nipped lightly on the lobe.

"What is that, Dei Dei-_kuuuunn_~?"

Deidara held Sasori's neck tighter, pulling his legs up and around Sasori's waist.

"You have to fuck me into the bed, un~"

Sasori chuckle and nipped at Deidara's lips.

"If that if what my little Dei-kun wants."

Sasori carried Deidara through the wooden floored hall way to their bed room. As they went, Deidara was nipping playfully at Sasori's neck. They finally made it into their red, white and black bedroom. Deidara was placed on the mostly red bed sheet. Sasori crawled over his needy spouse and locked lips with him.

As they kissed, Sasori ran one hand under Deidara's black shirt with the red scorpion stitched onto it. His hand ran lightly over the slight baby bump and started to tease the blonde's perked nipples.

Deidara moaned into the kiss. They pulled away, connected by a slight string of saliva. Deidara gave a needy whimper as Sasori started to tease his other nipple. It always amused him to have his little spouse begging for his touch.

"Danna, un~"

Sasori chuckled lightly and pulled the black shirt slowly off of Deidara, kissing each new bit of revealed skin. Deidara started to make needy pleading noises.

Sasori finally finished ridding his spouse of his old shirt, chucking it lightly off the bed. He bit down on one of Deidara's nipples, the blonde giving a gasp. Sasori started to move down to the blonde's pants, nipping and kissing the skin as he went. He used his teeth to pull the loose material from Deidara's waist. He finished pulling them off with his hand and chucked them of the bed. Sasori smirked at his spouse's hard length.

"My my, Dei, no panties? What a naughty Brat."

Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but instead the words turned to a cry as Sasori suddenly took his member in. Deidara clutched Sasori's red hair, mewing, trying to make Sasori take more of him in.

Sasori started to suck harder, taking all of Deidara in. The blonde continued to mew beneath him. He started to deep throat the blonde, humming around Deidara's length.

It wasn't long until Deidara cried out Sasori's name and released into his mouth. Sasori swallowed all of the creamy substance and smirked. Deidara let go of his red hair and managed to speak.

"Danna~ Take me, un~"

Sasori smirked and pulled off his own dark red cotton shirt, dropping it off the bed.

"I have an idea, Dei, why don't we play with my new toy?"

"Un?"

Sasori smirked and stood up. He made his way over to his shirt draw and dug around the clothes for a few seconds. He made a successful noise and pulled something out of the depths. Sasori hid it behind his back before the blonde could identify what it was.

Deidara gave a pout.

"Danna~"

Sasori chuckled at the needy tone of voice and crawled back onto the bed, still hiding the thing behind his back.

Sasori held his other hand out to Deidara's mouth.

"Do I have to say it?"

Deidara took three fingers into his mouth, sucking on them teasingly. Sasori smirked at the sight of his spouse sucking on his digits.

Such a delicious sight.

Sasori removed his fingers from Deidara's sweet mouth and kissed him lightly on the lips. As he did so he inserted 2 fingers into Deidara's ass.

Deidara moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori smirked and pulled away from the kiss.

"I remember when you used to cry out in pain with just one finger."

Sasori chuckled and Deidara pouted, though his eyes were glazed with lust.

"Well that was my first time, un, you couldn't really blame me."

Sasori smirked and kissed his pouting spouse lightly on the lips.

"It's okay Dei, I was just saying."

Sasori started to thrust his fingers in and out of Deidara's heat, occasionally scissoring his digits to stretch him even more.

Deidara continued to moan at the feeling.

Sasori continued to thrust his fingers, adding in his third finger. Deidara just continued to moan beneath him, but that wasn't enough. His spouse suddenly cried out when his fingers rammed into something inside of him.

"DANNA!!"

"Heh, gotcha."

He rubbed his fingers against the bundle of nerves, causing Deidara to cry out.

He removed his finger from Deidara's heat and bought Deidara into a sitting position.

Deidara's POV

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck tighter. He felt something poking at his entrance. The thing was pushed into his entrance and Deidara cried out as it struck his prostate gland.

What ever it was suddenly started to vibrate. Deidara cried out.

A vibrater.

Sasori chuckled and started to thrust the vibrater in and out of Deidara's heat. The blonde's cries turned to screams as he started to thrust it in harder.

"DANNA!!"

Deidara continued to cry out as he vibrater continued to vibrate and hit his prostate.

"Does my little Dei-Chan like my new toy?"

"YES!! DANNA, UN!!"

Deidara dug his nails into Sasori's back, getting lost in the ecstasy. Even with this Deidara managed a thought.

"DANNA!! STOP!!"

Sasori's POV

Sasori frowned, but obeyed his spouse. He pulled the vibrater out and nibbled at Deidara's neck.

"What is it, Dei?"

Deidara was still panting hard.

"I-I-I want y-you insi-de of m-me, un~"

Sasori smirked. So that was it. He chucked his shiny purple toy off the bed.

Sasori unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. He moved Deidara so that he was positioned at his entrance and slammed Deidara down on his shaft.

Deidara cried out, loving Sasori being inside of him more than any vibrater. Sasori started to lift Deidara up and down on his cock, searching once more for his prostate. Deidara let out a strangled scream when he successfully slammed into it. Sasori smirked and kept slamming his spouse down on his shaft, continuously hitting Deidara's prostate gland.

Sasori loved the tight feeling of Deidara, though he couldn't help but wonder if this was harming the baby. Na, Tsunade said that sex wouldn't hurt it. As bad a doctor as she was, she would probably know these things.

Sasori continued to slam Deidara up and down.

They were both coming close to that blissful edge. Sasori grabbed Deidara's quivering cock and started to pump him in time with his thrusts.

Deidara's cries escalated to screams.

"SASORI!!!"

Deidara came over their chests and stomachs. Sasori released deep inside of the blonde afterwards.

Both were panting, eyes closed in the bliss of their orgasms. They both eventually caught their breaths and the bliss faded.

Sasori pulled his softening cock out of his spouse and zipped up his pants. He laid them both down, cuddling Deidara to his bare puppet chest. Deidara snuggled against his Danna, making a slight content sigh.

"I love you, Dei-Chan."

"I love you to, Danna, un."

Sasori ran a hand through Deidara's hair and kissed him gently on the forehead. His hand moved down and wrapped protectively around Deidara's waist and the slight baby bump.

He would never let any one hurt his family.

-

Sasori's POV

"Danna!!"

It was a harsh whisper.

Sasori opened his eyes, looking into his spouse's scared blue pair. He could tell that something was wrong. They both kept their voices quiet.

"What is it, Deidara?"

"There's someone in the house, un!!"

Sasori's eyes widened and he listened out. Sure enough, a clattering noise was coming from outside the bedroom.

"Deidara. Get under the bed."

"Dann-"

"Deidara. Get under the bed. Now!!"

Deidara's eyes widened. He had forgotten how scary Sasori was when he was being protective. Deidara nodded, quickly slipping on his pants, and crawled quickly under the bed, out of sight.

Sasori sat up and watched as the door was suddenly kicked open.

A person all in black walked into the room. They had a gun aimed at Sasori.

"You. Give me all your money and valuables. This thing is loaded and I will not hesitate to shoot."

Sasori gave a growl at the burglar.

"Make me."

The stranger gave a smirk.

"Pretty big house for just one person. I'm guessing your wife is hiding."

"I don't have a wife."

Well, it was true.

It was dark but Sasori could make out the smirk on the burglar's face.

"Whatever. If she calls the police, I will shoot you. YOU HEAR ME, BITCH!?! CALL THE POLICE AND I WILL SHOOT YOUR HUSBAND, 'ERE!!"

"I told you, I don't have a wife."

"Well, then no one is going to miss you, are they?"

Bang.

The bullet struck through Sasori's shoulder. Sasori looked at the hole through his puppet body. He looked back at the man. The burglar appeared to be speechless.

Sasori was filled with a burning rage. They tried to kill him. The ass hole tried to kill him!! HE TRIED TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM HIS DEIDARA AND HIS UNBORN CHILD!!!

Click.

The hatch over his stomach cable opened and the cable shot out at the intruder. It grabbed the gun and easily snapped the metal in half. The burglar was stunned. He cried out and spun around to escape. But the cord was too quick. It wrapped around the burglar and dragged him back into the room.

Sasori stood up off the bed, and switched on the light.

The burglar stopped crying and stared at Sasori's puppet body in fear.

"W-W-WHAT A-ARE YOU!?!"

The end of the cord was pointed right at the burglar's face, ready to kill.

"I'm a father, trying to protect his family."

The cord lunged.

"DANNA!! STOP!!"

The cord stopped a mere centimetre from the intruders face.

Sasori looked to see Deidara crawling out from underneath the bed. The burglar gave a sickened expression.

"So you don't have a WIFE after all."

Sasori gave the man a look so dirty that he immediately shut up.

Sasori looked back at Deidara, noticing that his spouse was crying.

"What is it, Deidara?"

"If you kill him, they will take you away from me again, un!!"

Sasori's eyes widened.

He should have realised that…if it hadn't been for Deidara…

"Oh, Dei."

Sasori wrapped his arms around his crying spouse. Deidara just cried harder.

Sasori kissed him lightly on the forehead, trying to calm him down.

"Deidara, call the police."

Deidara nodded against his chest. He pulled away and ran out the room to the land line phone.

Sasori glared at the burglar.

"You're lucky I can't kill you."

"Like I'm scared of 2 gay FREAKS!!!"

The cord suddenly pulled the burglar right over in front of Sasori, connecting his face with the puppet's fist, immediately knocking the burglar unconscious.

-

Deidara's POV

Deidara was on the couch, leaning on his husband. He was still crying but not as heavily.

The police officer was questioning the both of them.

"So you managed to get the gun off him and broke it in half?"

"Yeah. Don't think it was a very good quality gun."

The officer nodded and wrote down in his note pad.

"And your wife was hiding under the bed?"

Both of them nodded. Who cares with technicalities like gender anyway?

The police man nodded and wrote it down.

"Are you sure that you got all your stolen valuables back?"

"Positive."

Sasori was stroking Deidara's golden hair, trying to calm him down.

"Well, that is all I needed to know. Thank you for catching this wanted criminal. We apologise for any inconvenience, it is just procedure to ask these questions."

"We understand."

Deidara just gave another nod.

"Alright then, take care." The police officer nodded at Sasori. "Sir." He then nodded at Deidara. "Ma'am."

The officer said good bye and left.

"Thank you, Dei…I don't know what came over me…"

"It's okay, Danna, I know that you were just trying to protect us."

He ran his hand loosely over his slight baby bump.

Sasori lifted Deidara's head up and kissed away the remaining tears. Deidara gave a soft smile up at his husband, whom returned the smile lovingly.

Sasori laid them both down on the couch and cuddled Deidara.

Deidara closed his eyes, not thinking that it would be possible to go to sleep now.

But he proved himself wrong and was softly snoring within minutes.

Sasori sighed and pulled his sleeping spouse closer.

"I love you, Dei."

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

-

Okay, I've had the burglar planned for AGES!!!

So yeah X3

The burglar was going to be next chapter but with just the smut the chapter was too short, so meh. Next chapter will probably be Zetsu and Tobi's wedding.

Sozzy this chapter took me so long =.=

I was really busy

Anyway, hope you likey.

_**!!REVIEW PWEASE!!**_


	6. Champagne

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 5**

**Champagne**

1 Week Later

8 Weeks into Pregnancy

Deidara's POV

Deidara was throwing clothes all over the bedroom.

"I CANT WEAR THESE, UN!!!"

Deidara gave up and sat on the bed, cross legged.

"SASORI DANNA!!!"

Deidara's husband entered the room, immediately seeing the large mess that Deidara had made.

"What is it, Dei Dei?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR, UN!!!"

Sasori looked at all the shirts and pants.

"You're right, Dei. You can't wear this stuff."

Deidara looked puzzled at Sasori. Sasori pulled the Wedding Invitation from his pocket.

"P.S. All ukes must wear a dress."

Deidara blinked and practically ran over to Sasori. He looked at the invitation to see that it actually was scrawled on the bottom.

"But I don't have any dresses, un!!"

"Sure you do, Dei."

Deidara watched as Sasori pulled a box from under the bed. The box read 'Role Play'. Deidara blushed madly at their little fun box.

Sasori pulled out a dress and smirked.

"Here we go, I like this one best."

"D-Danna!! I can't wear that, un!!"

Sasori looked at Deidara, still smirking though more seductively. Deidara gulped. He knew that glint in Sasori's eyes.

Oh shit.

-

Deidara now wore the dress. It came to about half way down his thighs. The dress was a mix of blue, white and black. The torso was white with a large black bow, while the rest of the dress was a darkish light blue. He wore a black belt which had a white bow tied on the front. Around the rim of the dress was black lace and of the back of the dress was another large white bow. Deidara wore a hat with it which was the same darkish light blue of the hat, with a black rim.

He wore thin white socks that were so long they nearly met the rim of the dress. There was a blue ribbon around the top of each sock, with a little blue bow. The socks were met with a pair of blue and white shoes which had pink laces, which of course looked like bows.

Deidara's hair was down and he was giving an annoyed pout.

"How the hell do you always manage to get me in a girl's outfit, un?"

Sasori smirked as he was putting his clothes back on.

"You're complaining about it? You seemed more than eager to get in it 2 minutes ago."

"…Yeah well…Shut up you seductive bastard, un!!" Deidara looked down at his barely visible baby bump. "You hear that, Kiddo? Don't listen to your Daddy, he is evil, un." Deidara waggled his finger at the bump for emphasis.

Sasori chuckled and walked in front of Deidara, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"So you going to tell them, Dei?"

Deidara buried his head in Sasori's neck.

"Na, un. Its only 8 weeks, there is still like a 50% chance it might be miscarriage, un."

Sasori gave a soft nod and wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"It's up to you, Dei."

Deidara gave a pout.

"I will wear this, but I want shorts to wear underneath, un."

Sasori gave a smirk and a nod. He rummaged around in the piles of close for a few seconds, pulling out a pair of white bike shorts. He handed them to Deidara, whom slipped them on and looked in the mirror.

"I look weird, un."

Deidara felt protective arms wrap around his waist and Sasori kiss him lightly on the neck.

"You're beautiful, Dei-Chan~"

Deidara gave a soft smile.

"Thanks Danna, un!!"

"No problem, Brat."

-

Sasori's POV

Sasori wore a white blouse, along with a black jacket and baggy black pants. Coming out of his jacket pocket was a light blue rose.

He and Deidara were at the wedding of Tobi and Zetsu.

"Hey Tobi, un!!"

"Hey Deidara Sempai, hey Sasori Sempai!!!"

Tobi wore a dress which was a blinding white. It had golden fringes at the hem and on the straps. A golden corsage was worn on Tobi's right wrist. For once Tobi did not wear his trade mark orange swirled mask. His face had an air of childishness and innocence. He was smiling cheerfully at them.

"Hello Madara." Sasori gave a slight wave. Ever since Tobi had glomped Deidara at Deltek's he hadn't really been so fond of him, always calling him by his actual name.

"Hello."

"Hey Zetsu."

Zetsu wore a green tuxedo (obviously) with an apple red blouse beneath it. He also wore black pants and shiny black shoes.

They both thanked Sasori and Deidara for coming to the wedding, and for the wedding present that they had bought them. A set of black and white luxurious towels, extra fluffy. Tobi squealed with delight over the soft fabric.

-

Deidara's POV

Sasori was chatting to Kisame so Deidara decided to go give Itachi some company. Itachi wore a short black dress which was mostly lace. The dress had a gothic sort of look to it, along with spaghetti thin straps and a red rose at the breast bone. He also wore a pair of black bike shorts beneath them.

They both blinked at the others ridiculous (and well suiting) outfit.

"Kisame, un?"

"Sasori?"

Both nodded. Deidara gave a toothy grin and Itachi gave a slight smile.

"So, Sasori told me the news."

Deidara's eyes widened. Wait. WHAT!?! SASORI HAD TOLD!?!

"…Sasori told you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, you're not alone. I have the same problem."

Okay, getting weird…

"You do, un!?!"

ITACHI WAS PREGNANT AS WELL!?!

"Yeah, except for me it isn't just one."

"TWINS!?!"

"Ah, I guess you could call it that. But that is the pain that comes with being an Uchiha I guess."

Deidara was absolutely shocked.

"You mean Uchihas…?"

"Yep. It happens eventually."

Deidara was shocked.

"I never knew that, un!!"

"Really? I thought it was common knowledge that Sharigan causes blindness."

"Yeah but- Wait, blindness?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow.

"Wasn't that what we were talking about? You going blind in your left eye?"

A blush suddenly broke out on Deidara's face as he replayed the conversation in his mind. ITACHI HAD BEEN TALKING ABOUT GOING BLIND, YOU IDIOT!!

"Oh, ah, yeah, un!!"

Deidara had been so caught up in pregnancy that he had forgotten about going blind in his left eye. Woops.

Deidara just changed the subject.

-

"WE FUCKING HAVE ARRIVED!!"

Everyone looked to the door to see Hidan and Kakuzu entering the room. Neither wore a dress. Kakuzu wore a black tux jacket, grey t-shirt underneath along with black pants. Hidan on the other hand did wear a jacket but open and without a shirt underneath, revealing his toned abs. Thank Jashin he was at least wearing black pants. Speaking of Jashin, he wore his Jashin pendant around his neck on a new sparkly silver chain.

"UKES ARE SUPPOSED TO WEAR A DRESS, UN!!"

Hidan smirked.

"I don't know if you fucking remember, but I'm not always fucking uke."

Deidara pouted.

"Damn technicalities, un…"

-

"VROOOOOOOM!!!!"

The little 5 year old ran into the room, her arms out stretched like an aeroplane.

"TSURU!! MANNERS!!"

Konan ran into the room after her daughter, Tsuru. Pein walked calmly into the room behind them and Konan finally caught up to her fast daughter. Tsuru giggled and Konan smiled.

"Hello everyone!!"

"Hey Konan!! Hey Pein!! Hey Tsuru, un!!!"

Tsuru stared at Deidara's outfit and after a second she burst out laughing.

"YOU ARE A GIRL!!"

Deidara blushed crimson.

Sasori smirked at that. Deidara gave a pout and folded his arms.

"Well you can talk, cant ya, un?"

Tsuru blinked a him.

"I AM a girl!!"

Tsuru was a very smart 5 year old girl. She had blue hair with orange tips, her ears had small gold studs in them, and her eyes were a bright amber. She wore a dress that nearly touched the floor. It was pink with blue flowers patterned on it. She stuck her tongue out at Deidara.

-

"I now pronounce you Man and …" The priest paused as he looked at Zetsu. "Plant…I don't get paid enough for this job…You may now kiss the human."

Zetsu pulled Tobi into a kiss.

The Akatsuki all cheered and the idiotic priest left, making them cheer even louder.

"Champagne!!!"

Konan held up the champagne bottle. She went around pouring champagne into peoples glasses, but when she came to Deidara he rested his hand over his empty glass of water.

"No thanks, un."

Konan frowned.

"It's a WEDDING Dei-Chan, you gotta have SOME champagne!!!"

"Really I don't want any, un."

Konan blinked at him. Suddenly her eyes widened and she dropped the champagne bottle. It smashed on the floor, causing everyone to look over at them.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?!"

Deidara's eyes widened and his face flushed.

"WHAT!?! IM A GUY, UN!!!"

"A PREGNANT GUY!!!"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT, UN!!"

Sasori's POV

Sasori saw his spouse's distress and went to help. He put an arm around Deidara's shoulders to reassure him.

"How can he be pregnant?"

Konan squealed with joy, ignoring them both.

"EVERYONE!! DEI-CHAN IS PREGNANT!!" She was suddenly on her knees, poking Deidara's slim belly. "HELLO IN THERE!! I'M KONAN!! I'M GONNA BE YOUR AUNTY!!!"

Deidara started to cry.

Konan looked up at him.

"How long?"

"8- 8 weeks (sob), unnnn." Deidara cried harder.

Sasori kissed him lightly on the cheek. Deidara's mood swings.

"AND IT'S TAKEN THIS LONG TO TELL US!?!"

"YEAH DEIDARA!!! CONGRADZ!!"

Everyone started to congratulate them.

Deidara continued to sob.

Sasori ran his hand through Deidara's hair and moved his lips to Deidara's ear. He started to softly whisper something which he had found out just 3 days ago could always cheer Deidara up.

Deidara suddenly stopped crying all together as he listened to what Sasori said. Sasori continued to whisper and when he got to a certain point Deidara started to giggle. Deidara threw his arms around Sasori's neck and nuzzled his face softly into his neck.

"I LOVE YOU, DANNA!!"

Sasori chuckled.

"I love you too Dei."

Deidara pulled away and looked at Konan, a grin on his face.

"FIRST UP!! How did you know I was pregnant?"

Konan smiled cheerfully.

"I was pregnant; I know that if someone denies champagne at a wedding, regardless of gender, they are pregnant!!"

"That isn't a very good method, un."

Konan smirked.

"Says the one whom just denied champagne at a wedding, Mr Prego."

Deidara's face flushed. Konan smirked at his discomfort. Everyone laughed and congratulated Sasori and Deidara on their child on the way. And let's not forget about Tobi and Zetsu, whom were still kissing, not really noticing much.

Kisame whispered in Sasori's ear.

"What did you do to make Deidara happy again?"

Sasori smirked and whispered back.

"I started singing 'The way I behave' from 'The Last Unicorn', it's his favourite song and it always seems to calm him down."

"Ah, good idea."

Both smirked at the other.

Hidan smirked as well.

"So, have you thought about a fucking name yet?"

Deidara and Sasori both blinked at him. Deidara gave a sad expression.

"It's only 8 weeks old, un...Half don't make it past 12 weeks…"

Hidan thought for a bit.

"Well, here is some fucking advice. Every person you have ever met made it past the 12 fucking weeks. Everyone."

Deidara quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you okay, Hidan, un?"

Hidan shrugged.

"I'm drunk."

Deidara gave him an unamused look.

"Of course, un."

Everyone laughed at that.

"I MADE IT PAST 12 WEEKS!!"

Tsuru jumped up and down. Pein picked her up and sat her on his shoulder.

"Everyone alive did. So that means your little kiddo will make it too."

Deidara blinked at them all. A light smile made its way across his lips.

"We haven't started thinking of a name yet, but we will try to come up with something."

"Make sure you think of both a boy and girl name." Zetsu had finally stopped making out with his new spouse. Guess they had been a bit aware of what was going on after all.

"Yeah, un!!"

Konan looked down, finally noticing the smashed champagne bottle. She blinked at it lazily.

"Anyone want a glass of coke?"

"I do, un!!"

Sasori kissed Deidara lightly on the lips.

"Cokes all around."

-

=.=

I had a little bit of writers block with this chapter

…

What? I am 'Mostly' immune to writers block!!

I know where I want to go, I never start a story without knowing the conclusion ^-^ I know where I want to go, I just got to figure out how to get there X3

The hardest thing for this chapter was imagining Tobi in a dress. Even now I can't imagine him wearing one =.= Really, the only ones I can imagine in a dress are Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Konan =.=

I liked Itachi's dress though X3 Sort of a gothic style

Lolz with Itachi and Deidara XD

Konan knows these things X3 Lolz

I have a craving for a glass of coke =.=

Lolz, hope you likey ^-^


	7. Abandonment?

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 6**

**Abandonment?**

Deidara's POV

10 weeks into Pregnancy

"HE'S LEFT ME, UN!!!"

"I-I'm sure that h-he hasn't, Deidara-Kun."

"YES HE HAS, UN!!!"

Deidara burst out crying for the 7th time that morning. Hinata, his next door neighbour, tried to comfort him.

Hinata wore her long violet hair out. Her eyes revealed that he was apart of the Hyuga clan and she wore a short sleeved dress, which was a bleach white, which came to her knees. She wore fluffy pink uggboots and a few jingle wrist bands.

"Why don't you t-tell me what happened?"

Deidara sniffled and nodded.

- That morning -

The first thing Deidara noticed when he woke up was the Sasori wasn't in the room. He looked at the clock.

8:34am.

Sasori never got up before 9am!!! Well, not now anyway, ever since he and Deidara had moved in together.

Deidara stood up from the bed. He walked to the kitchen to see if Sasori was there. Nope.

Deidara noticed a note on the island bench. He picked it up. Sasori's illegible hand writing was scrawled on it. Deidara tried to decipher it.

"Left for Xhod…un? Who's Xhod? Wait…HE'S LEFT ME, UN!?!"

Deidara burst out crying.

- Present time –

"HE'S LEFT ME FOR SOME WHORE CALLED XHOD, UN!!!"

"Are you s-sure Deidara-Kun? Y-You might have just misread the note."

"NO WAY, UN!! HE'S LEFT ME CAUSE I'M FUCKING KNOCKED UP!!! AND HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE CAUSE I'M FAT, UN!!"

Hinata frowned lightly.

"But, Deidara-Kun, y-your not fat!! And it wasn't your fault that Sasori-Kun g-got you knocked up!!"

Deidara just kept crying. Hinata sighed softly.

"Deidara-Kun, cheer up. At least you have s-someone!!"

"You mean HAD someone, un!!"

Hinata sighed once more.

"Wait…Aren't Sakura and Naruto divorced yet, un?"

Hinata blushed lightly.

"W-w-w-well…Y-y-yeah…B-b-but…"

"No buts, un!! Go ask 'Ruto out!!"

Hinata blushed crimson.

"B-B-B-BUT- D-D-D-D-D-DEIDARA-K-KUN!!! I C-CANT DO TH-THAT!!!"

"Why Not, un?" Deidara blinked, suddenly remembering why he was there. He burst out crying once more. "SASORI!!"

"O-Oh!! C-calm down D-Deidara-Kun!! I'm s-sure that S-Sasori-K-Kun hasn't l-left you!!"

"YES HE HAS, UN!!!"

"Deidara-Kun, you h-have to tr-trust him!! I'm sure h-he ha-hasn't left you!! He will p-probably be h-here a-any se-second n-"

There came 3 urgent knocks at the door. Deidara and Hinata both looked at each other.

"I'm not here, un."

Hinata gave a brief nod and stood up. She walked through the hallway too the door. She opened it to find a certain red head standing there.

"Is Deidara here?"

Sasori wore black pants with a white silk shirt. He wore a pair of glasses which had slim black rims that made him look super sexy. His hair was ruffled (as it always is) and he had a look of worry and determination in his muddy brown eyes.

"H-he i-isn't, Sa-Sasori-Kun."

Sasori squinted a little, either focusing on Hinata or glaring at her.

"Hinata."

His voice was demanding and harsh. Hinata seemed to shrink far below the puppet master.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ight th-th-th-th-th…" She gave up and just led the way to the lounge room.

Sasori's face brightened up when he saw Deidara, though he was once more worried when he saw that Deidara was crying. He sat down on the couch next to Deidara. Deidara faced away from him, still crying.

"Dei? What's wrong?"

Deidara spun around to face him.

"OH DON'T 'DEI' ME!!! YOU LEFT ME FOR SOME BITCH CALLED XHOD, UN!!"

Sasori gaze a puzzled look.

"Xhod?"

"OH DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT!! IT WAS ON YOUR NOTE, UN!!!"

"Deidara. I wrote 'Left for School'."

Deidara blinked at Sasori, dumbly. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I told you yesterday that the summer holidays were over. I have to start teaching again."

Deidara burst out crying again and threw his arms around Sasori.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT ME, UN!!!"

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"Deidara. I love you so much. I would never leave you."

Deidara just continued to cry.

Hinata just watched the scene take place. Sasori gave her a soft smile and mouthed out two words. 'Thank you'. Her eyes widened in surprise but soon gave a soft smile.

"Come on Dei, why don't we get Chinese for dinner?"

Deidara sniffled.

"Can we get McDonalds chips afterwards, un? I have a craving for Potatoes…"

Sasori chuckled softly.

"Of course, Dei. Hinata, want to come to?"

Hinata blushed softly.

"B-b-b-but…"

Deidara pulled away from his husband and smiled cheerfully at her, though his eyes were still all red and puffy.

"Yeah, Hina, un!!! I know I've been a moody bitch today. It's only fair, un."

Hinata smiled happily and gave a nod.

"Thank you S-Sasori-Kun and D-Deidara-K-Kun!!!"

-

Sasori's POV

Sasori, Deidara and Hinata sat at their table in the Chinese restaurant. It was a nice place, good ambience, quick service, delicious food. Plus it was owned by a nice Yuri couple who didn't mind if Sasori and Deidara kissed a bit. And if anyone complained about gay PDA then they would be either ignored or asked to leave. They had already ordered their food and were talking.

"So, w-when is your b-baby due?"

Sasori kissed Deidara softly on the cheek.

"About 30 weeks."

"Yeah, un. I'm at 10 weeks now."

Hinata nodded shyly. They had told Hinata near the beginning, since she had been worried about all the yelling she had heard from their house (curtesy of Deidara's sudden mood swings).

"Th-that means that all th-the vital or-organs have dev-developed at this p-point!!"

"Yeah, un!! Tsunade said that last week. How cool is that!?!"

"V-very Deidara-Kun!!"

"Hey, Hinata…"

"Y-yes Dei-Deidara-Kun?"

Deidara lifted up his shirt and pointed to his slightly larger (though still very slight) baby bump.

"There's a baby in there, un!!"

"Our baby."

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's bare waist and pulled him onto his lap.

He kissed Deidara softly on the cheek. Deidara turned his head and nipped playfully at Sasori's lips. He then moved up and pulled Sasori's glasses off with his teeth. He took them out of his mouth and examined them.

"What's with the specs, Danna, un?"

"They make me look professional."

Deidara giggled and put Sasori's glasses on. He moved back to his chair and giggled once more.

"How do I look, Hina?"

Hinata giggled shyly.

"P-professional, Deidara-Kun!!!"

Sasori chuckled and the waitress arrived with their orders.

"Hello, I am Ten Ten." Ten Ten handed out their meals and disappeared.

They all ate happily, changing the subject to the outcome of Naruto's divorce.

-

Deidara's POV

Deidara was woken by Sasori kissing him sweetly on the cheek. He looked around to see he had fallen asleep in the car.

"Thank you so much f-for taking me ou-out for dinner!!"

Deidara smiled softly.

"No problemo, Hinata, un~"

Deidara closed his eyes sleepily.

"Come on Dei Dei, we're home."

"Sleeping, un~"

"Do I have to carry you?"

Deidara just gave a sleepy nod. Sasori chuckled softly and picked up his spouse. He shut the car door and said good night to Hinata.

He bought his spouse inside and laid him down on the bed. Sasori slipped off his shirt and crawled under the covers, pulling them over his sleepy spouse.

Deidara snuggled against Sasori's wooden chest. Sasori kissed him softly on the forehead and wrapped an arm around his waist, protectively.

"Night night, Dei-Chan."

"Night night, Danna, un. Night night Kiddo, un."

Sasori chuckled softly.

"Night night, Kiddo~"

They both soon fell asleep, worn out after an exhausting day.

-

Sozzy it is such a short chappy =.= No inspiration =.=

I had such an aweasome dream last night!! SasoDei X3

I was Deidara. And for some reason there were 2 of my real life friends, Lammel and Shelly (fake names of course X3 ) and my Literature teacher, Ms Violet.

Anyway, as I said I was Deidara. We were in a stadium (I think we were watching Base Ball). Shelly was explaining to me what the hell was going on in the game, can't really remember what she said now, and then Ms Violet said "Deidara, you gotta get yourself a girlfriend!!"

And I was like "BUT I DON'T WANNA A GIRL FRIEND!!"

I then got up and went to the bathroom. Lammel followed after me. He was asking me why I didn't want a girl friend. I was just like "CAUSE!!" And then I looked to my right and GUESS WHO I SEE!!! SASORI!!! I like grabbed him and locked lips with him X3 Then I was just like "Sasori!! You're my new Boy Friend!!" And Sasori is just like "?? Oh…kay…" Lolz X3 then I bought him to show Ms Violet and I was like "I FOUND SOMEONE, UN!!!" and she was like "Who?" and I like started kissing Sasori right in front of her and she was just really shocked XD

Such a nice dream X3 I might write a FF like it, I wrote out a quick plot line at school but I got heaps of other stories to work on and that =.= If I do write it, it will be called SasoDei Home Run, and of course will have a smut scene X3

Also on another note, in Literature we have to write a short story X3 I did a story with two Characters called Demi and Ryuu. Demi is trying to slay Ryuu with a wooden sword and at the end you find out that Ryuu is actually a Dragon, cause he says "HUMANS DON'T PLAY NICE!! ESPECIALLY NOT WITH US DRAGONS!!"

Lolz X3 Anyway

**REVIEW PWEASE!!!**


	8. Parents

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 7**

**Parents**

12 weeks into Pregnancy

Deidara's POV

"NO DANNA!!"

"But Dei, it is only fair that we tell them."

Sasori and Deidara were in their kitchen.

"BUT DANNA, UN!!! THEY WILL BE PISSED OFF AT ME!!! I WILL BE EVEN MORE OF A FREAK!!"

Sasori kissed Deidara softly on the forehead.

"You aren't a freak, Deidara. Plus, I don't think they will be pissed off when they hear that they're going to get a grandchild."

"Might. Might get a grandchild, un."

Sasori sighed.

"Plus Dei, you are the only child they have left. They will be over joyed by the news."

"Well, maybe Dad will be, but Mum…"

"Well, we have to tell them SOME time!!"

Sasori was telling Deidara that they should go visit Deidara's parents, and Sasori's granny, telling them about the good news. The baby was developing very well, Tsunade had said, which was good to see at the 12 week stage. She also said that the risk of miscarriage has dropped dramatically at this stage, which relieved both parents.

They still hadn't come up with any names yet, not that they were in a rush to do so anyway, Deidara still have about 28 weeks left of pregnancy.

Sasori smirked and kissed Deidara on the lips. He started to kiss down Deidara's neck. He kept moving down, until he reached Deidara's slightly larger baby bump. He lifted up Deidara's baggy dark blue Super Man shirt, kissing the skin softly.

"Oh, don't you DARE, un!!"

Sasori smirked up at Deidara and nuzzled his belly.

"What do you reckon Kiddo? Should Mummy tell his Mummy and Daddy about you?" Sasori placed his ear to Deidara's baby bump. He gave a soft hum noise. "Mummy should tell his parents, you say? Because the whole world should know that you're going to be in it one day? And you want Mummy to stop eating his steak so rare cause it is giving you a tummy ache? Okie dokie, Kiddo. What's that? Mummy should give Daddy a big kiss? Well, I don't know about that, but…"

Deidara sighed, and lifted Sasori's face up. He bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Sasori suddenly pulled him down onto his lap, kissing him deeply. The kiss became more intense and feverish. After a bit Sasori pulled away, smirking at him blushing spouse.

"Well, Dei-Chan?"

Deidara sighed.

"Fine, un. We will visit them tomorrow, un. Happy?"

"Very." Sasori kissed Deidara gently. "I love you."

"Love you two, you manipulative bastard, un." Deidara kissed him once more.

"Oh, Deidara, we should probably go to the shop and get you some maternity wear. No offence, but pretty soon you're not going to fit even my clothes." Deidara gave him an unamused look.

"Danna, that sounded really assholish, un. You're lucky that you cooked me pancakes for breakfast, or we might have lost yet another glass." The tally of glasses that Deidara had broken during a mood swing was now in the fifties.

"Sorry, Dei, wrong words."

He kissed him sweetly on the lips apologetically.

"Shouldn't we get up off the kitchen floor? There could still be some glass left over from my last hissy fit, un."

Sasori stood up, picking Deidara up bridal style.

"'Kay Dei, get dressed and we will go to the shops."

Deidara smiled softly and nuzzled Sasori's neck.

"Can we have a quick nap first? I'm really tired lately, un."

"Of course Dei."

Sasori took Deidara into the bedroom and lay him down on the king size bed. He crawled next to him and pulled Deidara to his chest. Deidara snuggled up to him.

"Night night, Danna, un~"

"Night night, Dei. Night night Kiddo."

Deidara would have usually said good night to their baby as well, had he not already fallen asleep.

-

Deidara was rummaging through the maternity wear.

"Danna!! These are all for girls, un!!"

Sasori could have face palmed.

"Um, Dei, I don't think they really expected a guy to get pregnant."

Deidara pouted.

"But look at this stuff, un!!"

Deidara held up a pink cardigan which was covered with bunnies and love hearts. It was the kind of outfit you would expect to see in a cheesy valentine soap opera, not in Kmart's maternity section.

Sasori quirked an eyebrow at it.

"Who the hell would wear that?"

"OOOOO!!! LOOK AT THIS!!!" A woman snatched the cardigan from Deidara's hand. "I'M SO GETTING THIS!!!"

Deidara blinked as the very fat lady (who most likely wasn't pregnant) made her way to the counter.

"Now, she was a freak, un."

Sasori chuckled.

"Come on Dei, I will help you pick out some clothes."

-

There had been a pretty decent selection of Maternity clothes aside from the Pink Cardigan from Hell. They had picked out a few pairs of black elastic pants, also a few pairs in denim blue and two black woollen jackets which were plain and cosy. Sasori picked out a shirt for Deidara which pointed to the baby bump and said 'Game Over'. Of course Deidara had taken it the wrong way, and Sasori had had to explain to his spouse that it was just a joke.

Deidara had chosen out a dark red shirt which had two small love hearts on it, one where Deidara would have his heart, and one over the baby bump, showing the babies heart.

Deidara's POV

After a bit they moved over to the electronic section, where they bought a video camera (and a copy of Milo and Otis on DVD). As they were moving to the counter, Deidara noticed something in one of the discount bins.

He walked over to it and picked out the stuffed toy. It was a blue and pink pig, about 30cms tall. It had a few rips in it but Deidara thought it was cute, plus it would give him a chance to practice sewing, just in case he needed to know in the future.

He dubbed the pig 'Pinky', and walked back to his husband.

"Look, Danna, isn't he cute?"

Sasori chuckled.

"Adorable, and the pig is pretty cute as well." Sasori kissed Deidara lightly on the cheek, making Deidara giggle.

They went to the cash register and payed for all the items.

They then, of course, stopped for ice cream on the way to the car. Sasori bought chocolate, while Deidara had a double scoop of Cotton Candy and butterscotch.

-

Deidara's POV

Deidara wore a bright red t-shirt which had the Nike tick on the front of it. He wore a pair of black shorts that came down to his knees and a pair of black Nike shoes to match his shirt. It was summer after all.

Sasori wore a black silk shirt along with a pair of faded blue denim jeans and some black shoes to match.

They were in their Toyota Yaris, driving to Iwagakure.

Iwagakure was a city pretty close to Sunagakure, where Sasori and Deidara lived. It was about 2 hours drive away. They had been driving for an hour so far. The couple rarely saw Deidara's parents.

Deidara's father was pretty cool, but Deidara's mother? She absolutely hated Sasori. She had been the only one against their marriage, though Gregory had given them his blessings.

"How do you reckon they will react when they hear the news, un?"

"I honestly think that Janice will freak out, though Gregory will be pleased."

"And you're telling me this now?"

"Yep."

"I'm still sleepy, un."

"Get some sleep; we still have an hour to go."

Deidara nodded softly and closed his eyes.

-

Deidara was shaken awake. He mumbled softly but opened his eyes.

"Come on, Dei, we're here."

Deidara nodded sleepily and unbuckled his seat belt (A/N Safety first kids!!). He got out of the car and closed the door. He looked at the house he had spent most of his life in.

It was a pretty big house, two stories, painted white. The house had never really seemed cosy to Deidara, not like the house he shared with Sasori anyway. The couple made their way to the large black door and Sasori pressed the door bell.

After about half a minute the door opened. There stood a man with short black hair. He had eyes which he a similar azure to Deidara's and he looked a lot like Deidara in facial structure. He smiled happily when he saw the couple.

"DeiDei!!! So nice of you to visit!!" Gregory gave Deidara a hug.

"Hey Dad, un!!" Deidara hugged his father back. After a bit they pulled away. Sasori and Gregory shook hands.

"Greetings Sasori."

"Hey Gregory."

"WHO IS IT, HONEY!?!"

Deidara recognised the voice of his mother, Janice.

"IT'S ME, MUM, UN!!"

"Oh!! Have you finally come to your senses and divorced Sa-" She stopped when she entered the entrance way, seeing that Sasori was with him. She sighed. "Never mind."

Deidara gave her a glare, though Sasori just smiled.

Janice had long hair a shade lighter that Deidara's. Today she wore it out, having a slight bang in front of her left eye.

"Come in."

Sasori and Deidara entered the house with its shiny tiled floors. They were lead to the lounge room where they sat down on one of the two sofas.

Janice and Gregory sat down on the other couch opposite to them.

"So, DeiDei, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Deidara gulped.

"Well…Ummm, un…" Deidara bit his lip and looked at Sasori for help.

Sasori just smiled reassuring at Deidara.

Deidara looked back at his parents and sighed.

"Well, un…Mum. Dad. I'm Pregnant."

-

Sozzy bout my lack of updating and shorter chapters =.= I am trying, really.

Anyway, HOW WILL THEY REACT!?! Your gonna have to wait to find out X3

Oh, and I got lazy with their names, so yes Deidara's mum and dad have the same name as the antagonists in my Fan Fiction Reviving Hidan =.= I'm lazy X3 Lolz

Anyway, please review ^-^


	9. Reactions

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 8**

**Reactions**

Janice Irezumi had been born in fire country. She had never been the happiest child, and never the most favourite. Her hobbies were reading books such as The Art of War, The Picture of Dorian Gray, Romeo and Juliet, Lord of the Flies, and War and Peace.

She had moved to Iwagakure when she was 16, where she met the love of her life, Gregory Iwa. He was the absolute opposite of her. He did read books, though his taste was Deltora Quest, Alice in Wonderland, The Keys to the Kingdom series, the Mortal Instruments trilogy, and the manga known as Claymore. He was too kind for his own good. But as they say, opposites attract. After 5 years they got married, and one year later Janice (last name now Iwa) got pregnant with her first child.

It had been a pretty normal pregnancy, that is, until their son was born.

He was wailing, but not out of just one mouth, out of three!!! Their son had mouths on his palms.

Janice stared horrified at the strange creature.

"It's…It's an abomination!! SOMEONE KILL IT!!! WE CAN'T LET IT LIVE!!! WE HAVE TO-"

She was cut off when her husband Gregory picked up their newborn monstrosity. The little boy immediately stopped crying and blinked up at him. Gregory smiled down at him.

"Hello there, little guy."

"GREGORY!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! WE HAVE TO KILL THAT THING!!!"

"So he has 2 extra mouths, so what? He is still our son." He bounced the baby up and down in his arms ever so softly. The boy just continued to stare up at him. "I'm your Daddy. And you are our little Deidara." A smile suddenly formed on Deidara's little lips and he blinked once more with his large baby blue eyes.

-

Deidara's POV

"Well, un…Mum. Dad. I'm Pregnant."

Janice and Gregory both stared at their son. The first to break the tension was Janice. She stood up off the couch and moved directly in front of Deidara.

A loud crack echoed through out the room and it took everyone a few seconds to realise that Janice had just slapped Deidara hard across the face. She turned and stormed out the room, not even uttering a single word.

Tears weld up in Deidara's eyes, not from being slapped, but from the disapproval of his mother. Sasori pulled him against his chest and tried to comfort his spouse.

"That's…Interesting news, Deidara…"

Deidara looked over at his father with teary eyes.

"Don't hate me, un…"

Gregory smiled and stood up as well. Deidara flinched as his father sat down next to him but was shocked to find Gregory put his arms out, wanting a hug. Sasori let go of Deidara and the blonde immediately hugged his father, tears spilling out his eyes. Gregory hugged his son, patting him softly on the back.

"That's wonderful news, Dei. How far along?"

"12 w-weeks, un…"

Gregory nodded and let go of his son, smiling at him softly.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks Dad, un!!"

"Thank you."

Sasori and Deidara smiled back at him.

"I will go speak with your mother…You can go to the kitchen and get an ice pack."

Deidara nodded, noticing just how much his cheek was stinging. Gregory stood up off the couch and exited the room, after his wife.

Sasori kissed Deidara lightly on his sore cheek.

"Where is the kitchen, Dei?"

"I'll show you, un."

The couple stood up off the couch. Deidara hadn't been expecting his mother to be accepting (she never was anyway) but he hadn't been really sure about his father. He was relieved to find at least one of his parents was accepting of his unborn child.

They made their way through one of the corridors, coming out into a kitchen. The floor was made of little black tiles, which climbed up half the wall. There was an island bar which had a black shiny top surface. There were also some white cushioned stools at the island bar, indicating that it was used as a table. There was a white shiny stove, which was also an oven, and next to it was a large black sleek fridge. There were also a few cupboards and draws, plus a green house plant in the corner.

Deidara sat down on one of the stools as Sasori opened up a draw, pulling out a tea towel. He moved to the fridge, pressing the ice dispenser on it. He put the towel into the cloth and held it shut. Sasori walked in front of his spouse, kissing him softly on the lips. He held the make shift ice pack to Deidara's red cheek.

"See Dei, doesn't your conscience feel a lot better now?"

Deidara smirked.

"Sure, but my cheek doesn't, un."

Sasori just smirked back.

"Deidara-nii?"

They both looked over at the kitchen door to see a girl with short black hair, about Deidara's age.

"Kurotsuchi?"

The girl's face lit up and she walked into the room.

She had pink eyes and wore a red shirt which only had the left sleeve. She also wore a red skirt, fishnet tights and a pair of black shorts. She hugged Deidara, seeming to be unaware of Sasori.

"Nii? Wait, you're siblings?"

They both laughed.

"No way, un!!! Kuro lives next door to this house. We were neighbours growing up, un."

"Yeah!! Who are you? You two _Boyfriends_?"

She chuckled wearing a smirk. Sasori blinked at her.

"I'm Sasori, and no, we're married."

She stopped chuckling and blinked.

"Oh…My bad…Well it is good to know that you found someone, Nii-Chan!!"

Deidara smiled.

"Yeah, un!!"

Sasori chuckled.

"So, what brings you two to Iwagakure?"

Sasori and Deidara looked at each other and then back at Kurotsuchi.

"Well, you see, Deidara is pregnant."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened slightly, but she laughed in surprise.

"That's aweasome!!"

"How bout you, un?"

She smirked.

"I won't say.' She then chuckled once more calmly. "Well, I'm off, just came to drop by some stuff. Good to see you again Deidara-Nii. Sasori. Take care and good luck with the kid!!" She turned and left the couple.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, un, she is cool." Deidara smiled at Sasori. "Hey, Danna…There is a room I wanna go look at…"

Sasori smiled softly.

"Lead the way, Dei."

Deidara hopped off the chair, putting the ice in the sink and the towel on the bench. They exited the tiled room and walked down one of the wooden floored corridors. Deidara remembered the corridors from when he was little, running down them, continuously getting told off by his mother for doing so. They finally came to a room. The door was cracked open and they heard voices emitting from inside.

"Janice. Why can't you just accept him the way he is?"

"Believe me, I try. But every time I think I do accept him, something else about him comes to light and I'm back to square one."

"Honey. No matter what, he has always been our son."

"I still think that we should have killed him when he was still a new born."

Deidara's eyes widened and he felt Sasori wrap an arm around his waist, protectively.

"Janice. He. Is. Our. Son. He can't help that he has mouths on his hands."

Janice laughed at that.

"You still think that this is all because of his extra mouths? Oh no. I am passed that!!! This is about that red headed thing he calls his husband!!"

Deidara felt Sasori flinch slightly.

"Janice."

"I should have told him to stay away from Deidara when I first met him!! Then Deidara would be at least moderately normal!!! At least then his wife would be the one getting pregnant!!"

"Janice!! They are happy together!!"

"SO WHAT!?! IT ISN'T NATURAL!!! DEIDARA WOULD BE A MILLION TIMES HAPPIER WITH ANY WOMEN!!!"

"FACE IT JANICE!!! DEIDARA COULD HAVE NEVER MADE A BETTER CHOICE!!! SASORI CARES ABOUT HIM!!! HE CARES MORE ABOUT HIM THAN YOU EVER DID!!!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH FREAKS!!!"

Deidara flung the door open.

"SHUT UP!! BOTH OF YOU, UN!!! I'M LEAVING!!!"

Deidara spun around and stormed off. Sasori bit his lip and shot Deidara's parents a look that could have frozen fire.

"Both of you…are pathetic."

He practically spat the last word out. Sasori turned and with that hurried off after his angry spouse.

When he finally reached him he was already getting into the car.

"Deidara-"

"Don't, Danna. Let's just go, yeah."

Sasori sighed and nodded. He got into his side of the car and pulled it out of the drive way.

-

Sasori's POV

They had been driving for nearly 2 hours and yet they hadn't spoken one word. Sasori couldn't take it any more.

"What room was that?"

"Jiyuu's old room."

Sasori nodded.

"I'm sorry for making you go, Dei."

"It's okay, un. I hadn't been expecting mum to be accepting of me anyway."

"Do you wanna go see my granny? I'm 120% positive that she will be accepting, and she will probably have those home made cookies that you love so much."

"Not today, un. I just want to go to bed."

"Okay then."

Sasori pulled the car into the garage as they finally got home. It was about 7 o'clock. He undid his seatbelt and got out the car. Sasori opened Deidara's door and helped his spouse out of the Yaris. He closed the door and carried Deidara bridal style to the bedroom.

He laid Deidara down on the sheets. Sasori went under the covers and pulled them over his spouse.

Deidara just rolled over, back facing Sasori. Sasori sighed and wrapped his arm around Deidara's waist.

"I'm sorry, Dei."

"I know you are."

Sasori sighed.

"Deidara, don't act this way. I know you're upset, but really, your mother doesn't know what she is talking about. You're not a freak Deidara, you're special. She just doesn't know the difference between the two."

Deidara seemed to think for a few seconds. He sighed and rolled over, snuggling into Sasori's chest. Sasori smiled softly and ran his hand up to stroke Deidara's hair softly.

"You know what, Danna? You're really good at tip toeing through a mine field."

Sasori smiled.

"I have to be, Dei. Eternal, remember?"

Deidara smiled softly and closed his eyes.

"I love you, un."

"I love you two."

"…Danna…You won't ever turn out like my mother, will you, un? If this baby is born…You won't want to kill it…Will you?"

"If? I think you mean 'When' it is born. And Deidara, I will never be like that _freak_."

Deidara nodded.

"That's a relief, un."

The phone suddenly rang out from the kitchen. Sasori sighed.

"I'll get it."

Sasori reluctantly let go of his Deidara and crawled out of bed. He exited the room and picked up the phone.

"Sasori speaking." Sasori's eyes widened. "What?" … "I will be over as soon as possible." Sasori hung the phone up and went into the bedroom. He kissed Deidara lightly on the forehead. "I have to go. I will be back in a few hours. I love you, Dei."

Deidara quirked an eyebrow but nodded.

Sasori turned and left the bedroom. He walked into the garage and got into the car.

-

Sasori entered the house, rushing to the kitchen.

The once black tiles were stained red. Gregory sat amongst the liquid staring at his blood stained hands. He didn't look up when Sasori entered the room.

"I've kill her."

Sasori knelt down in front of his father in law.

"What happened?"

Gregory finally looked up at Sasori.

"She just kept screaming at me…and I was so angry…" He once more looked down at his bloody hands. "I screamed back at her…Then…The gun was right there…We had it for security…But…I shot her…Three times…"

Sasori nodded and stood up. He walked over to the body of Janice. She had three bullet wounds in her gut. Sasori leaned down and placed his ear over her chest. His eyes widened.

"Fuck. Gregory. Call an ambulance. Quickly."

Gregory looked back up and stared at Sasori with his shocked set of baby blue eyes.

-

Sozzy this took me so long to write, it took me ages to think of the right reactions, I think I got them pretty spot on though ^-^

If you can't remember (or you haven't read School of Freaks) Jiyuu was Deidara's sister who was killed ^-^ Oh, and Kurotsuchi is the character in Naruto who called Deidara 'Deidara-Nii'.

Anyway, I know a lot of you would like it if Janice got murdered, but you're going to have to wait and find out if she is dead X3

Hope you likey this chapter and I shall get back to you on the next one soon ^-^

Review/Comment please!!


	10. Staying

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 9**

**Staying**

1 week later.

13 weeks into Pregnancy.

Janice's POV

The room was a pure white. The light blue eyes gazed around calmly.

"Am I dead?"

"No, you are very much alive, Janice Iwa."

Janice's eye's widened at the familiar voice and she looked over to the red head. Sasori…_Sasori…_

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here with Deidara. We came to visit you. You're in hospital. Gregory shot you three times."

Janice's eyes widened. What?

"Where is Deidara?"

"He went to get coffee, insisting I stay here. Listen, I don't care that you don't like me, I can live with that, but…There are a few things in this world that I cannot tolerate. Do you know what happened to the last person who tried to hurt my Deidara?" Janice shook her head. Sasori smirked. "His name was Uchiha Sasuke. I killed him."

Janice's eyes widened.

"Y-You monster…"

"I'm a monster because I protected the one I loved from getting raped? Your son? Well, then I am a monster. I don't care if you are his mother. I will not stand to have you make him upset. I don't give a damn if you hate me. But don't hate him. He is your son. You're not supposed to hate him."

The door opened to reveal Deidara holding two Styrofoam coffee cups. He nearly dropped them when he saw his mother was awake. Deidara smiled in amazement.

"MUM, UN!!!"

Janice looked down at the bed sheets, then up at her son.

"Morning…Deidara…"

"Actually, Mum, it's afternoon. You've been out of it for a week, yeah."

Sasori smiled at Deidara and stood up.

"I will leave you two alone to talk." Sasori took one of the coffee cups, kissing Deidara lightly on the cheek, and disappeared out the door.

"How you feeling, Mum, un?"

"Your husband is a sociopath."

"Mum. Please don't bad mouth Sasori, yeah."

Janice looked her son up and down. He wore long black trousers and a yellow Sponge Bob Square Pants shirt. His hair was tied up in his usual pony tail and his hands…

"You're wearing gloves?"

"Yeah, un, I know how you hate my hand mouths…"

"You didn't have to bother, I don't care that you have mouths on your hands anymore."

Deidara nodded.

"So I've heard." Deidara slipped off the black fingerless gloves and looked at his palms. He peered back up at Janice, smiling softly. "So, how you feeling, un?"

"I'm fine…Listen…Deidara…I…Apologise for the way I have behaved…" She looked down at the sheets once more. "…I should be more supportive…"

"It's okay Mum."

"How far along are you?"

"13 weeks, un."

Janice nodded.

"Deidara. I might not act like it…but…I love you…Don't forget that…"

Janice kept looking down at the white bed sheets. She suddenly felt a hand on hers, and she looked up to see Deidara smiling at her.

"Thanks, Mum, un."

Janice smirked at him.

"But I still hate your husband."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know."

"What about Gregory?"

Deidara looked down at the floor, grimacing.

"He has been given 2 months in jail."

Janice nodded.

"That's pretty light, considering."

"Yeah, un, he was lucky. He has a lot of friends within the Iwa government. Do you know what happened that night?"

"I was yelling at Gregory…He kept on warning me, but I kept going…Then…Nothing…"

"Sasori saved your life, un."

Janice's eyes widened and she stared at her son.

"What?"

"Dad thought he had killed you…He called Sasori since he couldn't think of what else to do…Sasori rushed over and noticed you were still alive…He got Dad to call an ambulance. He grabbed the tea towel that I had used earlier…And he used it to help stop the bleeding…He saved your life, yeah. So don't be so quick to hate him."

-

"You're kidding."

"I'm sorry sir, but those are the rules."

Sasori sighed.

"Yeah but…"

"What's wrong Danna?"

Sasori looked back and smiled at Deidara.

"Well, Dei, it looks like we're going to be getting real close to your mother, cause she is going to be living with us for a while."

Deidara gaped at his husband. The hospital worker cringed.

"It's standard procedure, in case she is not able to take care of herself." Deidara nodded, still shocked. "She should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow; the bullets didn't hit any vital organs."

They both nodded, grimacing at the thought of having to live with _Janice_.

-

The next day

"It's a good thing that we have 2 guest bedrooms, un!! You can have the back one, since the other one we are going to use for…" Deidara ran his hand over his baby bump. "Her…If she is born, of course, un…"

"Her?"

"Deidara reckons that it's a girl."

Janice looked out the window.

"When I was pregnant with Deidara, I thought the same thing."

Her comment was met with only silence.

They were driving home from the hospital, Janice sitting in the back seat. Earlier that day Sasori and Deidara had driven to her house, picking up some essentials such as clothing and toiletries. Janice wore a red dress which ended with black lace. She also wore a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a purple jacket.

They pulled up into the garage and they all got out the car.

"I've never seen your house before."

Deidara's eyes widened. He hadn't realised that his mother had never visited them. Gregory had on several occasions but never with Janice at his side.

"Oh, un. You will love it!!"

They entered into the entrance. There was a pair of French doors, which was their front door. The floor had the same grey tiles as the kitchen did, while the walls were a light purple colour.

Janice looked around.

"Pretty."

"Thanks, un."

Deidara showed his mum around the house while Sasori started cooking dinner.

-

"This is going to be the baby's room, un."

Janice looked around the room. The walls were mostly baby blue, with the bottom half having a extra layer of sponged on dark blue splodges.

The room had wooden floorboards, along with a mat in the centre. The mat was black with white bubbles printed on.

Other than two white doors which lead to the wardrobe and a plain single bed pushed into the corner, it was deprived of furniture.

"Cute?"

"Thanks, un. We will get baby furniture later, un…Just in case…"

"I'm sure it will be okay."

For once in her life, Janice actually felt sympathy for her son. She had been pregnant, so she knew how it felt…The uncertainty.

Deidara smiled softly at her.

"I better show you your room then, un."

Janice nodded and was lead out of the room and to the room next door. Janice noticed that it was the room furthest away from the main bedroom. She didn't dwell on the disturbing thoughts.

The room had a queen sized bed with shiny grey bed sheets. It had see-through curtains with venetians beneath them. The room had wooden floor boards and a wooden set of draws which had a colourful 30cm statue of a woman in a kimono sitting on it. There was a wooden side table which had a vase sitting on it, empty of any flowers. Janice's suitcase was already on the bed, waiting for its contents to be unpacked.

"Deidara!! Dinner!!"

"Oh, un!! Dinner's ready. Come on mum."

Janice nodded and followed behind him to the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink, Janice?"

Janice looked at Sasori.

"Just water, thanks."

Sasori nodded and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filling it up with water from the dispenser attached to the fridge.

Janice sat down at the table, the seat to Deidara's right. She blinked down at the food.

There was a piece of chicken breast smothered in red Parmigiana sauce, topped off with mozzarella cheese. On the side was a helping of mashed potatoes and peas which were emerald green.

"Why are the peas so green?"

"I add Bicarbonate Soda to them."

Janice nodded. The food actually smelled (and looked) delicious. She cut off a piece of chicken and ate it, finding that it indeed was delicious.

"So, Sasori, what is it that you do?"

She actually didn't know much about Sasori. But even so, she hated him. Sasori quirked an eyebrow at her, swallowing the few peas he had been eating.

"Well, I teach at the Academy of Arts. Deidara and I also own the nearby Art gallery; it was my parents so I inherited it from them."

Janice nodded and continued to eat.

"Oh, un!! Mum, tomorrow we're going to go visit Dad. You coming, un? Or…"

"I want to see my Gregory." She didn't dwell on the topic. "So have you thought of any names yet?"

Sasori and Deidara both looked at each other.

"Not yet, un."

Janice took a sip of her water.

"You don't want to leave it too late, when you were born Gregory and I hadn't planned any names. I'm not sure where your father got the name Deidara from."

They started talking about possible names, though Deidara disagreed on all of them.

-

"Thanks Danna. Dinner was delicious, un!!"

Deidara stood up from the table and moved to Sasori, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Sasori quickly pulled him into his lap and crashed their lips together. Deidara immediately wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, kissing back.

Janice looked away, feeling slightly nauseous. She picked up her dishes and loaded them into the dish washer. She looked back at Sasori and Deidara, hoping that they were both still fully clothed. To her shock, they were. Deidara had his face snuggled into the groove of Sasori's neck, eyes closed. Sasori was smiling softly, stroking Deidara's soft and fluffy hair.

"You two watch anything on TV on Monday nights?"

Deidara's eyes sprang open, remembering that his mum was in the room. He tried to remember what was on Monday nights.

"Nope!! Let's watch a movie, un!!"

Deidara quickly jumped off of Sasori's lap and ran into the lounge room.

The lounge room was connected to the kitchen, meaning that it had the same grey tile flooring. In the middle of the floor was a large beige woollen rug. There was a brown couch which sat with its back to the wall. The flat screen TV was directly opposite.

Sasori walked over to a white cupboard that sat to the TV, flipping through the DVDs.

"Milo and Otis?"

"Na, un. What 'bout Resident Evil?"

"I think it was a bad copy."

"Dammit, un."

Janice sat down on the couch, waiting for them to decide a movie. After a bit they decided on watching Spirited Away.

Sasori sat down on the couch, pulling Deidara to rest on his lap. Deidara snuggled up to Sasori and Janice just watched the screen.

-

Janice finished drying her blonde hair with the hair dryer, placing it lightly on the bench. She looked up and studied herself in the mirror.

She looked similar to her son. Blonde hair. Flawless features. No sharp facial curves. Soft coal black eye lashes. And eyes that shimmered a soft baby blue.

She sighed and looked around for a hair brush. She frowned when she didn't find one. Janice rolled her eyes and exited the bathroom, making her way to Sasori and Deidara's room. It was about midnight and she couldn't hear anything, so she guessed that they weren't doing…anything.

Deidara was bound to have a hair brush in his bathroom, which was connected to the main bedroom. She would have to slip in there, go to the bathroom, find a hair brush, and slip back out without accidentally waking up the two boys.

Janice twisted the door handle and entered the room. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

-

What has she seen!?! I know, but your going to have to wait X3 Hahaha

Lolz, anyway, Janice isn't dead X3 And I have a feeling that she is going to be appearing more often now X3 Yes, I'm that evil ^-^

Anyway, Reviews are loved ^O^ Review just so I know people are reading this X3


	11. Neighbours

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 10**

**Neighbours**

As Janice had assumed, both Deidara and Sasori were sound asleep. What really made her surprised was that Sasori's arm was wrapped around Deidara's waist, and baby bump. Even unconscious, he was still protecting his family.

Janice shook her head to clear it, moving her vision from the sleeping boys and to the bathroom. The bathroom was attached to the master bedroom, no door dividing them, just an arch entryway. There was a spa bath in the corner which was a triangle shape. The mirror was long and there sat a row of cabinets beneath it. There were two sinks and two doors to the right, one wooden which probably lead to the toilet, and a glass door which was obviously for the shower.

She looked along the nearly clean bench. On it sat a black glass which contained 4 tooth brushes. Did Deidara really need a brush for each set of teeth he had? Janice rolled her eyes, still scanning along the bench in the dark. A black shape caught her attention and she picked it up swiftly. Success!!

She slipped out of the bathroom with the hair brush, but stopped when Deidara suddenly squirmed in his sleep. He whimpered softly and rolled over, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sasori's neck. Sasori's arm moved to rest on Deidara's side, softly rubbing the blonde's shoulder blade soothingly. Deidara sighed in content and stopped fidgeting.

Janice raised an eyebrow…Cute?

She shook her head and was about to exit the room when a voice stopped her.

"You can keep that hair brush in your bathroom, Deidara has several anyway." Sasori.

His voice was soft, trying not to wake up his sleeping spouse, but loud enough for Janice to make out his words.

Janice just nodded, not entirely sure if Sasori could see it or not, and exited the dark bedroom. She quietly closed the door behind her, leaving the couple to sleep.

Janice stood their for a good few seconds before giving a shrug and making her way back to her bathroom, hairbrush in hand.

**The Next Day**

**Gregory's POV**

Gregory sat in the cell, chewing his thumb nail. It was a habit he had gotten into since he had been imprisoned; already six of his nails were chewed to the nubs. He looked up when his cell door opened.

"Iwa. You got some visitors."

Gregory nodded, some what relieved that someone was going to talk to him. His cell mate was very quiet and only talked to himself. Gregory stood up and followed behind the prison guard towards the visitor's room.

His eyes fell onto a particular table. Sitting around it was Sasori, Deidara and…

"Janice!!" Gregory smiled wide and made his way over to the table. They all looked up at him. He was about to hug Janice, as was habit, but stopped. His smile dropped and he looked to the floor. "I'm…glad you're okay…I'm really sorry…I don't know why I did it…I'm glad you're alive…"

He suddenly felt a hand wrap around his own hand. He looked to see Janice smiling softly at him.

"Gregory. It's okay…It was my own fault…I provoked you…I did kind of tell you 'You would never be man enough to shoot me'…So…"

Gregory sat down on the bench like seat, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I love you, Janice…But…I will understand if you don't love me anymore…I did try to kill you…We can get a divorce if that is what you want…"

"Gregory. It's not like you shot me in the head, or the chest, or some place really vulnerable like that…I don't want a divorce…We've been married 25 years…I will always love you, Sweetie."

She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara smiled at the scene. He remembered moments like this from his child hood. Gregory and Janice might fight a lot, but they did love each other. The more you love someone, the more you want to kill them, after all. (A/N From the song 'The More you Ruv Someone' a musical called Avenue Q )

Deidara snuggled up to Sasori, basking in his happy child hood memories and the love of his husband.

**2**** days later**

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara woke up from his nap when he heard a knock at the door. He looked around the lounge room to see he was alone. Deidara stood up, noticing a note in the kitchen. He picked it up and read the two different messages on it.

'Dear DeiDei,

Gone shopping.

-Mum.'

Janice had been living with them for 3 days already. She usually went out during the day so that wasn't too much of a surprise.

'Sweetie,

At school. Be back around 4ish.

-Sasori.'

Deidara yawned and placed the note down. Why had he gotten up anyway?

There was another knock at the door, causing him too remember. He made his way to the door.

"Wonder who it is, un…"

Let's see…Hinata was _finally _on a date with Naruto (Sasori and Deidara had helped)…It couldn't be Janice, she had her own set of keys…It was 12:03pm so it couldn't be Sasori…

He opened up the door to reveal a blonde girl.

"Erro~ I was wondering if I could borrow a cup of- DEIDARA!?!"

Deidara blinked down at the blonde girl. She was about Sasori's height (before Sasori had made adjustments to his height that is), her hair a slightly darker blonde that Deidara's. She wore it in nearly the same style, except without a ponytail. The girl wore a dark blue headband which was the same colour as her eyes. She also wore a dark blue tank top, black jeans and a baggy faded pinkish Baby Milo jacket.

The familiar girl of about Deidara's age dropped the measuring cup she had been holding. It hit the floor, and bounced, lucky enough to be made of plastic.

"Woolfy?"

The blonde smiled wide at Deidara.

"DEIDEI-KUN~!!"

The girl randomly glomped him, knocking them both on to the floor. They both started to laugh.

Now, you might be wondering how these two know each other. Woolfy had been Deidara's room mate for the majority of his time left at Deltek's. He had had about 7 before her and she had been his room mate for his last 2 years. They had got on well together, and Woolfy never even ONCE tried to hit on him!!

Woolfy had had a thing for Hidan, but quickly gave up on him when she found out he was paired with his room mate. 'Yaoi over Hentai!!' as she had put it.

She had then started to like this Suna kid called Gaara.

The girl had split personalities (3 to be exact), which was the reason she had been at Deltek's. Her personalities were Woolfy, Karis and Wa. Immature. Uncontrollable. And just uncaring. Blue, Red and Green.

She had been in Konoha section, but was moved to Akatsuki section after she (as Karis) pushed someone down the 4 flights of stairs at Deltek's. It would have probably been okay, if the person (Sakura) hadn't crashed into the Principal while tumbling.

Woolfy was well known for her loathing of Sakura. She had hated Sasuke as well, which is why she never hit on Deidara since she believed that his ass belonged to Sasori for riding the world of the Duck Butt Hair Cut Emo…Thing.

"DeiDei-Kun!! You've put on weight, nya!!" She poked his baby bump, biting her tongue as if in deep thought, frowning at the bump. She suddenly brightened up, clapping immaturely. "DEIDEI-KUN~!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WERE EXPECTING, NYA!!!"

"You kinda didn't give me the chance, un."

Woolfy pouted and stood up, helping her friend to stand while she was at it. She then smiled immaturely at him.

"I've just moved in!! I live in house number 29, nya!!"

Deidara brightened up as well.

"We're house 26, so that means you're just over there!!" Woolfy clapped once more immaturely. "Woolfy…" Woolfy stopped clapping, tilting her head to the side, puzzled.

"Nya?"

Deidara smiled softly.

"Thank you for everything you did."

Woolfy giggled. "It was nothing!! Really, nya!!"

"It wasn't nothing. You got me Sasori's file from the police station…You even got arrested for breaking in, un!!"

Woolfy giggled. "Dun't worry 'bout it Dei!! Yaoi rules over everything, nya!!"

"How did you get out?"

She smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Let's just say, I wasn't in the Akatsuki section for nothing." Her eyes flickered red as she faltered between Woolfy and Karis.

Deidara smirked back.

"You have to tell me every little gruesome detail, un."

Woolfy chuckled. "Only if I can borrow a cup of rice." She picked up the measuring cup she had dropped earlier. "I'm cooking pancakes, nya!!"

Deidara blinked at her. "What does rice have to do with baking pancakes?"

Woolfy blinked and tapped her chin. She looked up at the sky, frowning in deep thought.

"I'm…Not…Quite…Sure…"

Deidara couldn't help but face palm.

"Want some help, un?"

Woolfy brightened up. "That would be aweasomness to tha max!!!"

**Sasori's POV**

"Deidara, I'm home!!"

Sasori placed his laptop case down on the marble table. There were some papers on the table, tests that Sasori needed to mark. He cringed at the work and sighed, moving into the kitchen. He looked around, noticing a new baby blue sticky note on the fridge. Sasori plucked it off the stainless steel and read it out loud.

"Sasori. Gone to make Pancakes with old friend. At house number 29. Love you heaps. –Brat."

Sasori quirked an eyebrow down at it. He remembered seeing a for sale sign outside house 29 for a bit, but now he realised that he hadn't seen the sign for about a week. He placed the note back down and turned to leave the house.

Sasori knocked on the white door, looking through the window panels set into the wood.

"COME IN, NYA!!!"

Sasori opened up the door, walking into the house. He frowned when he smelt smoke. The red head walked through the lounge room. He entered the kitchen, eyes widening.

Two blondes were sitting, giggling on the floor, surrounded by the white foam you find in fire extinguishers (it just so happened that one of these extinguishers sat at their feet).

"What happened?"

The blonde with a blue headband smirked at him.

"We accidentally set my house on fire, nya!!"

Deidara smirked.

"You mean 'You' did, un!! I was no where near the stove!!"

They both giggled once more. Sasori rolled his eyes.

Both blondes stood up and Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"YAOI!!!" They both looked over at the girl. She smiled sheepishly. "Force of habit, Nya…Oh!!! You must be Sasori!! I'm Woolfy!!" She held her hand out to shake. Sasori glared at her and he wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist.

"You're lucky Deidara didn't get hurt by the fire."

"Danna!! It wasn't her-"

Woolfy chuckled, smirking at Sasori. Her eyes had switched to a coal black and she gave a calm look with her lids half closed. Her voice had become smoother, matching her smirk.

"I assure you, I would have thrown myself into the flames just to give Deidara a second to escape. The fire wasn't that bad, we just panicked, twa."

Deidara blinked at her.

"New split personality?"

She blinked, her eyes returning to their ocean blue. She twiddled her thumbs and blushed lightly.

"…Yeah…She's called Aokira…"

Sasori quirked an eyebrow.

"You look familiar…"

She smiled at him.

"I used to go to Deltek's, but we never officially met. I was Deidara's room mate for our last two years."

Sasori nodded slightly. "What makes you a freak, then?"

She giggled. "I have 4 split personalities. Woolfy, which is who I am usually, nya. I end my sentences with 'Nya' and my eyes are blue. Then there is Karis, she has red eyes and ends her sentences with 'Kya'. Also Wa, green eyes, ends sentences with 'Ryuu', she also pronounces 'Th' as 'F'. Oh, and Aokira, who I was just then. Black eyes, ends sentences with 'Twa'."

Sasori nodded.

Deidara giggled.

"That's why I just end my sentences with Un (occasionally 'Yeah')!!"

Woolfy smirked.

"So, who wants burnt pancakes, nya?"

Whoops XD I finished writing the part with Woolfy and I was like "Hmmm, what to write now…Wait…Didn't I say last chapter that they go visit Gregory?! Shit!!" Lolz X3 I nearly forgot that part, though I remembered X3

Sozzy about adding Woolfy in it, I just really love her. It's not like I have her in all of my fan fictions. It's not like she is the first OC in this story, I mean, Janice and Gregory are my OCs as well, but Woolfy is sort of like a friend. I actually first created her like 4 years ago as the Nikage of Yamigakure (Village Hidden in the Dark) X3 She has switched from a Protagonist to an Antagonist, and a Demon Wolf into a Three Headed Dragon XD

Okay, now, I know you're probably like "Why would Janice still love him after he shot her!?!" Well, believe it or not it is in her characterisation to always forgive Gregory ^-^ No matter what it is X3

Okay, anyway, sozzy for the ranting, hope you likey ^-^


	12. A Painting

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 11**

**A Painting**

**Deidara's POV**

14 Weeks into Pregnancy

Deidara sat in the games room of his shared house. The games room was a fairly large room, wooden floor boards, a large mat, large table in the corner for washing, ironing board, TV with a Nintendo Wii and Play Station 2. There was a long couch, which was in a backwards L shape. In between the sofa and the TV was a Kotatsu (A/N A Kotatsu is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits. Underneath is a heat source, often built into the table itself).

Deidara sat cross legged, bottom half of his body underneath the futon blanket, his top half resting on the table top as he watched the TV.

"_The murderer was found at house 13, Sohcahtoa Lane. The police stormed the house at 3:42am and arrested the Caucasian male at 4:15am. Jiro Shindoe had been keeping three Hostages, two teen girls and one young boy. All were rescued unharmed. There was minor gun fire but no one was injured. We are going now to the head of the police department, Amega Pein."_

Deidara perked up a bit out of his baby blues at his friend's name, continuing to watch the news. Pein appeared on the screen, beneath him it read 'Amega Pein; Head of the Police Department'.

"_Thank you, Renna. Jiro has been taken into custody, and will be standing trial next week."_

Pein continued to speak about his latest success, but Deidara faded into thoughts of the Akatsuki member's jobs.

Pein was, of course, Head of the Police. Konan was a 'stay at home' mum. He and Sasori were Artists, though Sasori was also a teacher. Tobi was a Day Care worker. Zetsu worked as a psychiatrist at the Amegakure Asylum. Kakuzu was a lawyer. Hidan was a Bouncer at The Clan (AKA the most popular disco/bar/club in all of Kusagakure). Kisame was a mechanic. And strangely, Itachi was a Librarian at the public library (only made stranger since he was going blind).

Sasori and Deidara lived in Sunagakure.

Pein, Konan, Zetsu and Tobi lived in Amegakure. Just a one hour drive away.

Kakuzu and Hidan lived in Kusagakure. One hour and 15 minutes away.

And the last couple of Itachi and Kisame lived in Konohagakure. One and a half hours away.

They all kept in contact, always coming together at least once every month to catch up.

Deltek's School for the Gifted was located in the Fire Country and ever since graduation, none of the Akatsuki had been back. Deidara wondered if there were new Akatsuki members there, walking down the hallways, completely oblivious to the older Akatsuki member's existence.

"I'm home, Dei!!"

Deidara checked his digital watch. 4:13pm.

"Hey Sweety, un."

Sasori sat down on the couch behind Deidara. He kissed him softly on the cheek.

"How you feeling?"

"A bit down, un."

"The baby blues?"

Deidara shrugged.

"Probably."

Sasori nodded and switched seats from the couch to the floor next to Deidara. The blonde leaned his head on the puppet's shoulder.

"Hey, Pein's on the news." Deidara just nodded, closing his eyes. Sasori put and arm around him and lay his head against Deidara's. "Deidara…Today I met someone…They said that they might be able to turn me back into a human…"

Deidara's eyes shot open and he pulled away from Sasori.

"WHAT!?!"

Sasori looked down at the ground.

"Do you reckon I should stay a puppet? I think you deserve more than that…"

Deidara was silent. Sasori looked up at him, surprised to see Deidara was smiling.

"Whatever you want, Danna, un."

"I've already told you, I want whatever you want."

Deidara smiled wider and crawled back over to Sasori. He kissed him softly on the lips.

"My Danna is silly~~ Of course I want you to stay a puppet, un~~"

Sasori smirked and pecked Deidara on the lips.

"I love you, Dei."

"I love you too, Danna, just the way you are~~"

Sasori's POV

Sasori was relieved that Deidara had answered correctly. He had actually lied. He had already told the guy that he would never change back into a human.

"We should invite Konan and Pein over for a picnic at the park. Maybe we could get some advice about how to get over the baby blues."

Deidara nodded and leaned his head against Sasori's chest.

"Besides Danna, I love that you're a puppet. We're both…_Individuals~_"

-x-

Janice's POV

15 Weeks into Pregnancy

Janice walked into the kitchen to see Deidara placing some pills into his mouth and downing them with a glass of water. She raised an eyebrow.

"Pills?"

Deidara looked over at her and gave a smile.

"Don't worry; they're Vitamins to help the baby, un." He showed her the packet. She nodded.

"What about your eye?"

Deidara's smile faded and he looked down at the bench top.

"I've nearly lost all vision in my left eye…And what little I have left is bound to disappear any day now, un…As they say…The last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out…"

Janice nodded.

"Have you told that 'Thing' you call your husband yet?"

Janice's rule was, as long as Sasori wasn't within 25 meters, she could say whatever the hell she wanted about him. Of course this never failed to piss Deidara off, but what was he gonna do about it? Kick her out?

"Can't you at least _pretend _to like him, un?"

"Not likely. Now answer the question."

Deidara sighed.

"I haven't told him yet, un…"

Janice frowned.

"Nerve damage, wasn't it?" Deidara just nodded. "How did that even happen?"

Deidara's POV

"It was a few months ago…It was an accident, un…"

_Flash Back_

"_Deidara, can you help me move this painting? It's pretty heavy, even for me."_

_Deidara looked away from the painting he had been examining of a Venus flytrap with an arm hanging out its jaws. He smiled softly at his husband._

"_Course, Danna!! What's the worse that could happen, un!?!"_

_Deidara walked over to where Sasori stood, next to a large picture. The blonde blinked at the picture. It was of an angle holding a little baby in her arms. The baby had short curly hair. Both angel and baby had baby blue eyes. The angel's expression was sad and worried, while the child looked truly puzzled._

_Deidara moved to the opposite side of the painting. It wasn't very large but the frame added to the weight. It took both Akatsuki members to lift it up onto the wall._

_Both of them were at their art gallery. They were putting together the new exhibition._

"'_kay Danna, I think that is attached, un."_

"_WAIT!!"_

_Too late._

_Deidara let go of the frame. It slipped from the wall and he felt the corner slam into the left side of his head. It could have possibly crushed him if Sasori hadn't used his stomach cable to quickly knock Deidara out the way._

_The painting hit the floor with a crash. Sasori ignored it and hurried to Deidara's side._

_Deidara was cringing, blood seeping from beneath his golden hair. The last thing Deidara remembered was Sasori pulling him up into his arm. He then blacked out._

_-x-_

_Deidara woke up to see he was cuddled up against his husband in a bed. He groaned softly at the pain in his head._

"_You're awake?"_

_Deidara nodded meekly._

"_What happened, un~?"_

"_You got hit on the head by that picture. You passed out and I bought you too the hospital. I should go tell them you're awake."_

_Sasori kissed him softly on the forehead and got out of the bed. Deidara sat up as Sasori exited the room, looking around. The room was white and looked exactly like any hospital room would. Cupboards, bed, sink; nothing out of the ordinary. Deidara looked to see he was still in his normal clothes. A long sleeved baby blue shirt with a bunny on, speech bubble reading "You'd be cooler if you were me!!" He also wore loose black trousers and had been wearing a pair of thongs, but they were now sitting neatly next to the bed._

_He looked at the door as it opened to reveal a male doctor, followed by Sasori. The doctor saluted. He had black bowl cut hair with large bushy eyebrows. His pupils were black and he had large bug eyes._

"_GOOD MORNING, SIR!! I AM ROCK LEE!! MAY YOUR YOUTHFULNESS BE OKAY!!"_

_Deidara blinked at the weird doctor. He pulled out a small torch and move to Deidara's side. Rock Lee shone the light into Deidara's right eye._

"_YOUTH SHINES BRIGHT IN THIS EYE!!"_

_Deidara felt like slapping the 'Doctor'. Rock Lee then moved to the other eye, lifting up Deidara's hair bang. He shone the light into it and gave a shocked expression. He clicked off the torch and placed it down, still holding up Deidara's bang._

"_PLEASE!! CLOSE YOUR EYES OF YOUTHFULNESS!!"_

_Deidara rolled his eyes but closed them._

"_NOW!! OPEN UP YOUR LEFT EYE AND TELL ME HOW MANY YOUTHFUL FINGERS I AM HOLDING UP WITH MY YOUTH!!"_

_Deidara opened up his left eye._

"_Eight, un?"_

_There was silence in the room. The doctor pulled away, bursting out crying._

"_OH NO!! I HAVE FAILED YOU, GUY SENSEI!! I APOLOGIES GREATLY SIRS, BUT MY YOUTHFULNESS AND DEVILISH GOOD LOOKS WERE UNABLE TO SAVE YOUR LEFT EYE!!"_

"_What?"_

"_WHAT, UN!?!"_

"_YOU HAVE SUFFERED NERVE DAMAGE IN YOUR YOUTHFUL LEFT EYE!!"_

_The doctor continued to cry._

"_Is their anything we can do?"_

_Rock Lee stopped crying and turned to them, giving a super hero pose._

"_YES!! THERE IS A NEW MEDICATION THAT PREVENTS LOSS OF SIGHT!!! IT IS CALLED SIKARLERUS!!"_

_-x-_

_Sasori and Deidara were leaving the hospital. Deidara hated hospitals and clinics. As they were walking down the hallway, a doorway caught his eyes. Deidara stopped, causing Sasori to stop and look where his spouse was looking as well. The blonde walked towards the room._

"_Deidara?"_

_Deidara entered the room. The couple looked up at him. The woman and her husband. In her arms she held a new born baby._

_He stopped when he reached the bed and smiled down at the baby._

"_Boy or girl, un?"_

_The couple stared, probably wondering who the hell he was. The lady then gave a soft smile._

"_Girl. Would you like to hold her?"_

_Deidara's face brightened up and he nodded vigorously. She gently passed him the little baby, which was wearing little baby blue pajamas. He rocked the baby gently back and forth, smiling softly down at the little bundle of joy._

"_She's cute."_

_The mother smiled softly._

"_Does your friend want to hold her as well?"_

_Sasori just shook his head._

_The mother nodded and smiled back at Deidara._

"_You must love children!! Do you and your wife have any? You do have a wedding ring, after all."_

_Deidara stopped rocking the child but continued to smile._

"_I don't have a wife, un…"_

"_Oh. Well, I'm sure you will make a good father when you do find one!!"_

_Deidara felt sweet lips press against his cheek. He looked to see Sasori had kissed him. The red head wrapped an arm around Deidara's waist, smirking softly at the wife._

"_I can assure you, he doesn't need a wife."_

_Deidara handed the baby girl back to her mother and kissed Sasori sweetly on the lips._

"_Who would need a wife when I have such a sweet hubby?"_

_The lady smiled at them and they all started to chat, until visiting hours were over._

_Deidara wondered what it would be like if he had a child…_

_End of Flashback_

Janice nodded.

"You really wonder what kind of mother would just hand her new born baby to a complete stranger…"

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, un."

"It's really weird with the painting though. Maybe you should go see it, I mean, it really is the whole reason that you got pregnant in the first place…Well…The paintings fault, and also the fault of that stupid, antagonistic, brutal, vicious, murdering-"

"Deidara!! I'm home!!"

"-Sweet, loving, caring, kind, considerate husband of yours…"

Deidara rolled his eyes and exited the kitchen to greet his loving husband.

Visit that painting…Not a bad idea…

"Hey Dei, look at this…"

Sasori was holding an envelope. On it was a sticker of a red cloud, just like the Akatsuki clouds at Deltek's…

-x-

Sozzy this chappy took me so long =.=

A bit ago one of my friends asked me how Deidara had gotten nerve damage in the first place. I told her that I didn't know. Actually I was just too lazy to explain X3 so here is the reason!! It was actually one of the first things I planned before writing, though I didn't think about what was on the painting, the angel and baby were just spontaneous ideas X3

I actually drew a picture at school today of the angel holding the baby ^O^ I reckon it's pretty good, I will probably put it on my DA when I get the chance to scan it X3


	13. Invitation

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 12**

**Invitation**

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori opened up the letter, his spouse watching as well. He pulled out the crisp paper, unfolding it as he did so. The red head read it out loud.

"Dear Mr Sasori H Akasuna and Mr Deidara R Akasuna.

The both of you are hereby invited to a class Reunion at Deltek's School for the Gifted…"

Deidara snatched the letter from Sasori and read over the rest of it, which had information about the date and address, etc.

"Next week, un?"

"Apparently."

Deidara looked back and forth between the letter and Sasori.

"The weird thing is…That they actually decided to invite you, un!"

Sasori smirked.

"It will be interesting to see the other freaks."

Deidara nodded, subconsciously running a hand over his growing baby bump. Sasori noticed his spouse's distress and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"It will be okay, Dei."

Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Hey, un…The baby will be 16 weeks old…We will be able to see what gender it will be…"

Sasori nodded.

"Next appointment is next week, but according to this it isn't on the same date as the reunion."

Deidara smiled softly.

"I reckon she's going to be a girl, un…What do you reckon?"

Sasori quickly changed the topic.

"Is the reunion formal?"

Deidara read over the whole letter out loud so Sasori could hear.

Sasori nodded.

"So, Casual clothes?"

Deidara nodded.

"And you are not stuffing me into a dress this time, un!"

Sasori chuckled softly.

"Fine, I will let it slide just this _once_."

Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's in a chaste kiss.

Deidara smiled softly.

"The bad thing is that people will assume that I've let myself- One sec."

Deidara randomly walked off in the direction of their bedroom. A minute later the toilet flushing could be heard. Deidara soon returned.

"God, like clock work, un. As I was saying, they will think that I've let myself go!"

Sasori shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, you're married. A lot of people usually let themselves go after they tie the knot." Deidara gave him a bit of a glare. "…Or you could just wear a baggy shirt or something." Deidara brightened up a bit.

"Good idea, un! Hmmm…It's been ages since I was at Deltek's…About…2 years ago, un…Nearly 3."

"6 years…nearly 7 years since I left."

Deidara nodded.

"Still weird that they actually invited you, un…But I'm glad they did!" Deidara pecked Sasori on the cheek.

"Hey…Wait…"

"What, un?"

Sasori smirked and read out the last part of the letter.

Deidara smirked as well.

"Well, that solves all our problems!"

-x-

**Sasori's POV**

**16 weeks into Pregnancy**

"Eternal."

"Fleeting."

"Eternal, Brat."

"Transient, un."

"Eternal."

"A Bang."

"Eternal."

"Boom, un."

"We're here…Eternal."

The car pulled up into the parking lot of the school. Sasori and Deidara stepped out of their Yaris and looked up at the school. Deltek's School for the Gifted. The School of Freaks.

Sasori blinked at the gates, remembering when he had last seen them…

_Flash Back_

_Sasori stood before the gates. He was still on the Schools side, waiting for his granny to come pick him up._

_The Akatsuki had come to wish him off on this cold morning. It was about __4:32am. Pein and Konan had gone to each of the Akatsuki rooms and woken up all the members…Except of course…Deidara…_

_Sasori didn't want the blonde here…He knew that he wouldn't be able to bear the look on his lover's face. He wanted the last ever image of the blonde in his mind to be the content, perfect expression which Deidara wore whenever he was asleep…Away from cruel reality._

_He heard the honk of a car horn and he looked to see a car pulling up on the curve just outside the gates._

_Rain started to fall on the winter's morning, soaking all the members of Akatsuki._

_Weather had been something which Sasori had forgotten during his stay at Deltek's, since it was an indoor school._

_He looked at Hidan._

"_We will all fucking miss you, Puppet boy…"_

_Sasori looked at Kakuzu._

"_Good luck."_

_Tobi._

"_Tobi will miss Sasori Sempai…"_

_Zetsu._

"_I will miss you. __**We both will**__."_

_Itachi (who was actually awake)._

"_I hope we meet again."_

_Kisame._

"_See you, Dude…I hope you do become an Artist…"_

_The only girl in Akatsuki, Konan._

"_Don't worry, Sasori…We will all take good care of Deidara…"_

_He walked to the gates, which Pein opened for him._

_Sasori and Pein both looked at each other. Sasori gave a salute. Pein returned the salute._

"_You are truly a member of my organisation. You actually have the honour of leaving still as one of us." Pein motions to the Akatsuki Cloak which Sasori wore. "Here."_

_Pein held out a piece of paper. The red head took it, noticing it was a picture. It was from the very start of the year, when Deidara had first joined Akatsuki. All the members stood there for the school photo. Hidan was cheering, Kakuzu was counting his money, Itachi was leaning on Kisame's shoulder, asleep, Kisame was smiling his (literally) sharp toothed smile. Tobi had actually drawn a smile on his mask, Zetsu had his fly trap closed, Konan had her arms wrapped around Pein, and Pein had one arm around Konan, the other in the air giving a 'Peace' sign. As for the two artists, Sasori and Deidara, they were faintly glaring at each other, arms crossed. They had been arguing about art before the photo was taken._

_Course the picture had been taken before the two artists had become a couple, but it was sort of…cute?_

_Sasori folded it and slipped it into the inner pocket of his Akatsuki cloak._

"_And this is from all of us."_

_Pein held out a small black box. Sasori took it and was about to open it._

"_Open it in the car."_

_Sasori looked back at Akatsuki's leader and nodded, placing the box in the same pocket as the photo._

"_Thank you, Nagato."_

_Pein nodded and Sasori looked back at the others._

"_Please, take care of Deidara for me…"_

"_Of course."_

_Sasori managed a soft smile. He looked at each face. Rain ran down their countenances. Sasori wondered faintly if they were rain drops or tear drops. He even wondered faintly about the rain drops cascading down his own face._

_He straightened up and saluted to the Akatsuki members, whom all saluted back at him._

"_Dismissed. Live a good life, Akasuna Hiruko Sasori."_

_Sasori nodded and lowered his hand, picking up his suitcase._

_The car honked once more, signalling for him to hurry up._

"_It was nice to have known you all."_

_Sasori turned and exited the gates of Deltek's…The School of Freaks…_

_He entered the silver Sedan, out of the pouring rain._

"_Hey Granny."_

"_Hello, Sasori. Don't __worry; you will see them again."_

_Sasori waved for a last time, knowing that he couldn't see them and they couldn't see him, but really it was for his own self assurance._

"_Maybe."_

_He stopped waving and his hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out the black box. He pulled it open, his eyes widening._

_Inside was a ring which shone up at him. It was a purple circle on the top where, under a small glass surface, it had the Japanese Kanji for 'Orb'. He smiled softly down at it, and the little note that read 'Wear on Left Thumb'._

"_With any luck, we just might..."_

_End of Flash Back_

Sasori and Deidara walked through the gates of Deltek's. A group of familiar people stood their waiting for them.

They all wore the same flowing black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them.

Konan smirked.

"Damn, we can't see your little cute baby bump in that cloak, Dei!"

Deidara smirked back.

"Nope, un."

They all greeted each other and entered the building.

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara looked around the Waiting room. Then at the front desk, where the woman had told him he would be in Room 5 of Akats-…A block.

They entered a hallway which Deidara recognised as hallway 19. The students stared at the Akatsuki, intrigued. Deidara could hear them whispering the names "Akatsuki" and "Mayonaka". The group ignored their juniors, continuing towards the gym where the reunion was being held.

Deidara noticed a familiar hallway and stopped. Sasori stopped as well.

"Hey, un…Can me and Danna just go look at something?"

"Don't take too long."

The Akatsuki continued walking. Sasori looked at where Deidara was looking. A small smile crept along his lips and he started down the hallway. Deidara was about to follow when he was stopped.

"Excuse me…" Deidara looked to see a girl of about 17 next to him. She had mouse brown hair, with a bright blonde streak. She wore a Blue and Black cloak, symbolising she was from the Rain section. "My name is Claaii…Are you…Delilah?"

Deidara blinked at her.

"Delilah? I am clearly a guy, un."

A dark blush crossed the girls face.

"DON'T HURT ME!"

She turned and ran off.

"Deidara?"

Deidara looked back at Sasori and followed him down the hallway.

"Weird girl, thought my name was 'Delilah', un."

Sasori smirked and opened a door for Deidara.

"After you, 'Delilah'."

Deidara stuck his tongue out at him and walked out onto the balcony. A breeze wafted through his golden blonde hair. Sasori followed after him.

Deidara smiled softly, looking around the empty balcony.

"…This is where we met, un…"

Their cloaks fluttered in the breeze.

"You called me Sempai, when we first met…"

They both looked at each other for a good few seconds before bursting out laughing.

Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's, causing said blonde to wrap his arms around his husband's neck.

Deidara suddenly felt Sasori abruptly pull away from the kiss. The blonde was fairly confused, but that was before he realised that there was a third presence.

"Tsk Tsk. 'Do not to another man, as you would a woman. This is a hateful thing.' Were you two never taught that homosexuality is wrong?"

Deidara looked to where Sasori looked. A boy of about 19 stood on the railing of the balcony. Coal black angelic wings kept him balanced, occasionally flapping. He had hair, which were as black as his wings. His eyes were blood red, and appeared emotionless. He wore a smirk, though Deidara could easily see the feeling behind it was fake.

He wore a cloak exactly like the ones which the Akatsuki wore, except the blood red had been replaced with metallic silver.

"Were you never taught to mind your own business, Runt?"

The angel tilted his head to the side, the smirk disappearing, giving a blank, bored expression.

"Runt? My name is Saviour."

"You sure it isn't Lucifer?"

"No. My name is Saviour, though my middle name is indeed Lucifer. Detinixy Lucifer Saviour. I am second in command of the Mayonaka (Midnight)."

"The Mayonaka?"

"We replaced you Akatsuki. You are all famous around here. Especially…You two…Delilah and Red."

Deidara glared.

"My name is Deidara, not Delilah! And this is Sasori, NOT 'Red'."

"I literally, couldn't care less. Names are of no importance. Look at me. My first name is Saviour. My Middle name is the Devil. And my last name is Nothing God. Good, evil and nothing."

"Whatever. We're leaving, un."

Deidara turned to leave.

"Tsk tsk, don't you at least want to hear your own story?"

Deidara stopped. He sighed as curiosity got the best of him and spun back around.

"Fine. Just don't make up any shit about us."

Saviour once more gave the fake smirk.

"Thou shall not bare false witness against thy neighbour."

-x-

SAVIOUR! STOP USING BIBLICAL REFERENCES! I AM A JASHINIST! IT BURNS!

Saviour is perhaps my second fave OC, right after Woolfy X3 He is one of the characters which I'm going to have in my book ^-^ And so is the Mayonaka. Oh, and I'm going to say this now. You are not allowed to have Saviour in any of your stories, including fan fictions, or any form of literature, and please ask my permission if you wish to draw him in fan art, etc. I know a few have been asking bout Woolfy, yes you can put her in stories, if anything I encourage her being in fan fictions (as long as you tell me and send me URL when your done). But Saviour I am strict about. The same rules apply for ALL the members of that Mayonaka.

The Mayonaka and all the Members are © me. Sozzy, I just love them so much.

Anyway, I'm gonna enjoy the next chapter X3 I've already planned the 'Story' that Saviour is gonna tell them X3 No, it wont be breaking the forth wall! Well, hopefully not X3 But it will be pretty messed up X3 Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^

I've decided that I'm going to end each chapter of Baby Blue with 3 facts about School of Freaks X3 So, here!

I didn't get any reviews (on FF.N) for School of Freaks until the third chapter

School of Freaks has just hit 100 favourites on FF.N and is my most favourited story

The reason I wrote School of Freaks, well, I had been really interested in reading SasoDei asylum fan fics and I wanted to have a shot at one. But of course I don't like stealing ideas since I like being original, so I made it a school sort of like an asylum. The first thing I though up while planning, was what could be wrong with each Akatsuki Member X3

Anyway, hope you likey X3

I'm gonna do a small Poll here as well X3 I already got this as a poll on my FF.N Profile, but I wanna get some reasons X3

What Gender do you think the baby is going to be? Why do you believe this?


	14. Ghosts

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 13**

**Ghosts**

**Deidara's POV**

The angel licked his dry lips.

"Then again…I really don't have to tell you~ You're bound to find out about the story of Sasgay, Delilah, and Red sooner or later~ Whether it be from the angels, the demons, or the ghosts of your own past~~"

"You're not exactly 'Ordinary', are you, Kid, un?"

Saviour's smirk grew wider.

"The very reason I am at this school."

He jumped down from the railing, his wings gliding him gently onto the balcony tiles. He leaned back, so he was now sitting on the railing instead.

"So, you two wish to hear the story?"

"Obviously, un."

The angel's smirk disappeared into the bored expression, and he sighed.

"You mortals are no fun. Fine, I shall tell you the story."

A few years ago, there was this boy named Sasgay. He was a pretty ugly boy, though he was in there because he was an Uchiha. The boy was in Konoha, and wasn't very popular.

One day, a new student came. A girl with hair like golden silk, and eyes of baby blue. She was the most beautiful person Sasgay had ever seen. Her name was Delilah. But there was one problem.

Delilah was in Akatsuki, and to make matters worse, her room mate was none other than the feared Red Sasuna. Red had been sent into Akatsuki after he had killed a guy out of spite. He was possessive over Delilah, and wanted her all to himself.

Sasgay was upset since he would never be with the girl of his dreams.

Time passed and every time he tried to get close to Delilah, Red would get in his way.

Eventually it was the night of the dance. Delilah wore a dress which was both angelic white and baby blue.

Sasgay was actually named the king of the prom. He went on stage. But before he was awarded the crown he saw Red drag a struggling Delilah out of the gymnasium. Much to everyone's surprise, he jumped off the stage and ran out the gym after the love of his life.

When he finally caught up to them they were in the hallway. Red was forcefully kissing Delilah, and she was crying.

Sasgay pulled out his one weapon, a lonely kunai knife. He ran at Red, sinking the knife into his back. Red pulled away from the kiss and looked back at Sasgay. He smirked and reached behind him, pulling the kunai out of his back, completely unharmed.

Sasgay was shocked.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

Red's smirk widened.

"I am Eternal!"

Red flicked his wrist and the kunai went flying through the air. It struck Sasgay in the throat, killing him instantly.

Delilah cried out as Sasgay fell to the floor, dead. She struggled against Red, but he wouldn't budge. He smirked at her.

"No use in calling your little boy friend, he can't hear you."

A blinding white light suddenly appeared behind Red. He hissed and let go of Delilah, covering his eyes from the holy light.

"What are your intentions with my Sis?"

Red and Delilah stared at the angel. She appeared to be about 7 years old, with short coal black hair and glowing white wings. Her eyes were the same baby blue as Delilah's.

"Jiyuu?"

"Tis indeed I, my lovely sister, Delilah. I have come to rid the Fleeting world of this Eternal Demon."

Red hissed at the angel.

"You will never do away with me, Iwa!"

Jiyuu held out her hand. A glowing book appeared in her grasp. It flipped open to a selected page and she began to recite the spell.

Red growled and snarled as he was dragged into a swirling vortex. He clawed at the carpet, trying to stay in the mortal world.

"This is for Sasgay!"

Delilah slammed her high heel on Red's claws. He howled and let go, disappearing from the Fleeting World, and back into the dark depths of hell.

Delilah looked back at the angel. Jiyuu smiled softly at her sister.

"I hope that you will decide to talk to me again in another dream."

Her wings wrapped around her and the angel disappeared in a puff of glowing white angelic feathers.

Delilah looked back at the body of Sasgay and slumped to the floor. He was dead, and now she was alone.

Delilah graduated a few years later, still as beautiful as ever. Red was to roam the pits of hell for all Eternity. And as for Sasgay…His ghost is still said to roam the hallways of Deltek's, searching forever for his love, Delilah.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, UN?"

Saviour shrugged.

"That's the story."

"BUT THAT IS SO WRONG THAT IT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY!"

"Not my fault."

"First of all, MOST OF THE NAMES ARE WRONG! RE- …SASORI ISN'T A DEMON! SASGAY WASN'T IN LOVE WITH ME; HE WAS A GAY BASTARD WHO ONLY WANTED SEX! Though you got the ugly part right, un." Deidara shook his head. "AND WHY THE HELL IS MY DEAD SISTER IN IT? AND WHY AM I A GIRL? THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE, UN!"

"Deidara, don't get too stressed over it."

Sasori kissed him softly on the cheek, trying to calm him down.

Saviour smirked.

"He is correct. Stressing could hurt the baby."

Sasori and Deidara both looked at him.

"Just because I am a Nothing God doesn't mean that I know nothing."

He sighed.

Deidara glared.

"YOU SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, UN!"

Saviour quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't shoot the messenger. But I would be happy to-" Saviour suddenly fell silent. Deidara was about to yell at him more, when he noticed that Saviour was staring intently at a butterfly with his ruby eyes. The insect was sitting on Deidara's right shoulder.

Deidara frowned and batted off the bug. It flew through the air, over to Saviour. It buzzed around his head; its shimmering wings were the colour of diamonds.

He bought up one hand. Deidara noticed that he was actually wearing black fingerless gloves. The butterfly landed on his open palm. The angel's hand suddenly clamped down around the butterfly.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU-"

He opened up his palm once more. Much to Deidara's shock, the butterfly had disappeared completely.

"I have to go. I apologize for wasting your time." Saviour's hand slipped within his collar, pulling out a black feather which was attached to a chain around his neck. He kissed the feather softly. "Oh Mother. Mercy please upon my demonic soul. Please purify my being, in hopes that it will be considered angelic once more."

His coal black angel wings wrapped around his body. There was a flash of black, and the angel had disappeared.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other for a good few seconds. They shrugged it off and walked back inside before Saviour showed up again.

They walked back through the hallways, on their way to the gym. The students no longer littered the hall. There was probably class going on.

The two Akatsuki members made their way down the hallway, towards the gymnasium.

"I think this is it, un!"

"Dei, Wait!"

Deidara opened the door. All eyes turned to him. He realised that he had just walked into a class room. Woops.

"Ah…Sir? Are you lost?"

"OMG! IT'S DELILAH!"

The whole class stared at the blonde. Sasori walked in after his spouse, seeing what was wrong.

The kids all stared at him, apparently terrified.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE DEMON!"

A boy with short light blonde hair stood up. He had sapphire blue eyes and wore a cloak exactly the same as Saviour's.

"IDIOT! SIT THE HELL DOWN!"

The girl who had shouted that out also wore the Mayonaka cloak. She sat next to the blonde, and had long black hair. Her eyes were the colour of Amethysts. The tips of her eyelashes were encrusted with gold.

The boy turned to the girl, glaring.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT! I AM SEXY!"

"OH PLEASE, KINPATSU! YOU COULDN'T BE SEXY IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

"MY LIFE ALWAYS DEPENDS ON MY SEXINESS, AMETH!"

"WHEN?"

"WHENEVER I'M AROUND YOU! I DON'T WANT TO GET MY HEAD RIPPED OFF WHEN YOU'RE PMSING!"

They both continued to argue. Sasori, Deidara, the teacher, and the rest of the class just stared helplessly.

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Dei; let's leave the couple to their ramblings."

"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!"

The two 18 year olds glared at Sasori. He just shrugged and took Deidara's hand, leading him out of the room.

Deidara could still hear the two arguing, even with the door closed.

"Weirdos, un. They belong here."

They both smirked at each other.

"Wait…" Sasori frowned. "The classes are mixed instead of just one section per class?"

"Yeah, un. It is new though, they introduced it my last year here."

Sasori nodded.

"So let's see…The Mayonaka…So far there is Saviour…And those two back there were called Kinpatsu and Ameth…"

Deidara nodded. "Our replacements."

-x-

They finally reached the door way which lead to the gym. The two Akatsuki members pushed open the door to see lots of familiar faces. There were a few that Sasori didn't recognise.

Deidara walked past most people, heading for the rest of the Akatsuki.

Pein looked at them, a questioning look on his countenance.

"What took you two so long?"

"We ran into a nut job."

Pein blinked at them.

"Didn't need to know that…"

Deidara's eyes widened and he blushed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT, UN!"

"Deidara~ Stress~"

Deidara nodded meekly at Sasori, pouting softly.

Sasori rolled his eyes and kissed Deidara on the cheek.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Deidara smiled at him. "Course, un."

"Good."

**Sasori's POV**

"We got to meet a few of our replacements. They are called the Mayonaka."

Pein nodded. "What can you tell me about them?"

"The first one we met was called Saviour; whole name Saviour Lucifer Detinixy about the age of 19. He had black angel wings, and wore a cloak like ours except silver instead of red. He told us the current interpretation of what happened when I left Deltek's. He appeared to have a bit of a mental issue, and I would say he had a bit of a God Complex issue…No offence Pein." Pein rolled his eyes. "Anyway, he said he was second in command of the Mayonaka. He soon disappeared in a burst of black, apologizing to us and asking someone whom he called 'Mother' to have mercy on him."

Pein nodded. "Any more?"

"Two more. Both about 18 years old, they argued a lot. Kinpatsu and Ameth. Don't know their whole names. I assume that they might be a couple but of course I don't know."

"They sure argued like a couple, un."

Sasori nodded.

"One thing…You two never actually argue."

Deidara and Sasori blinked at Konan.

"Course we do, un. Just on our way over here we were arguing about true art, un…Fleeting."

"Eternal."

"Fleeting."

"Eternal."

They both glared at each other.

"Okay you two, we get it! Now, Sasori, continue."

"Isn't much to say about them. It was kind of weird that none of the students, or even the teacher told them to be quiet. Seems like they have this entire school wrapped around their pinkies."

Pein nodded. "Is that all?"

"That is all we have met."

"I wonder how many there are, un…"

Pein nodded. "We will probably find out soon enough. I've wanted to check out the old Akatsuki section ever since we've been here."

"Shouldn't we be…Well I don't know…TALKING to other people? This is kind of a reunion, after all, un."

Pein shrugged. "Most people are still probably scared of Sasori still, especially those who were friends with Sasuke."

Deidara and Sasori nodded.

"Okay then, let's go check out the old Akatsuki Section."

Deidara smirked.

"Maybe we will run into the ghost of Sasuke while we're at it, un."

Okay, I am sorry about all the OCs, I have to have them in since they are the Mayonaka, and It would be pretty messed up if they were actually characters from Naruto. I'm trying to make them interesting and non Mary Sue though.

Anyway, remember the Mayonaka © me

It was interesting to see what people think the gender will be X3 it was amusing. The thing is that I've actually already told you the gender of the baby! Lolz X3 Lots of times

Okay, 3 facts

I had two endings planned for School of Freaks, which was why I asked you what you thought Art was ^-^ The Eternal ending was chosen. The fleeting ending would have been all the Akatsuki escaping via a giant clay bird, just like in Jiyuu's picture. Though instead I had that as the ending for Big Doll House.

I chose the song Hero because I had been watching this SasoDei AMV by Kyuuka666, which was called 'Sasori can be Deidara's Hero' which was of course to the song Hero. Really aweasome AMV, I recommend it.

The main thing I had wanted in School of Freaks was for Sasori and Deidara to have a relationship that wasn't just about Sex. I don't really like ones like that =.= Sure sex is good, but a relationship has got to be more than just that!

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^


	15. Rooms and Books

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 14**

**Rooms and Books**

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara sulked. He had forgotten what a maze Deltek's was. The Akatsuki had been walking around for about half an hour, and still no luck in locating their old dorms.

"This is boring, un."

"I fucking agree! Why don't we just ask for directions?"

"We are Akatsuki members, we don't need directions."

Half an hour later.

"Cant we ask for directions NOW, un?"

"No."

Deidara sighed.

"Hey, what's that?"

Deidara looked down the hall to see a floating green light. It bobbed up and down in mid air, approaching them.

"It's the ghost of Sasgay, un!"

The glowing light came closer to the group. The green light was now before the group, but it kept moving over their heads. It suddenly stopped moving forward, fluttering in mid air. It lowered itself, landing right on the top of Deidara's head.

All the Akatsuki stared at the green light which sat on the blonde hair.

Deidara just stood their, unable to move.

"Wait…That's not a ghost…"

The light fluttered off of Deidara's head, landing swiftly on the top of Sasori's nose. Sasori blinked, cross eyed, at the creature. He smirked at it.

"It's a butterfly."

The butterfly had luminous emerald green wings. Everyone stared at the bug which launched itself back into the air. It circled around the group, and then hovered above them.

"I think it wants us to follow it…"

With those words the butterfly started flying the way it had come. The Akatsuki followed wearily after it.

-x-

They had been following it for about ten minutes when it came to a familiar door. The butterfly seemed to faze right through it.

Pein pushed open the doors, revealing a hallway which they all knew immediately. On the walls, the clouds were outlined with silver, though they were still as fluorescent as ever. As they walked into the dark hall, their own Akatsuki cloak clouds seemed to float in the darkness.

Deidara noticed that above each of the 5 familiar doors sat a butterfly. The first one was white, and shone like a diamond. The second butterfly was as red as a ruby. The third one was sapphire blue. The fourth was as purple as an amethyst. And above the fifth and final door sat the emerald butterfly from before.

The butterflies were also different sizes. The white one was largest, the red one was a little smaller but bigger than the other three. The blue and purple butterflies were both the same size, and the green bug was the smallest.

They looked at the familiar doors to see the original carvings were still there.

An Akatsuki Cloud and a Rose. Though also carved into the wood was a circle, which was clearly a full moon.

An uchiwa fan and a fish, along with a feather.

A flower with a lolly pop swirled centre. Plus a small mirror was hanging from the door.

A money sign and a Jashin symbol, along with an arrow pointing to the door with the mirror sat on, underneath it reading 'Narcissist idiot that way'.

And the final door, which had a very familiar scorpion, and a bird carved into it. Above it was a picture of a book.

"Well, we're finally here, un."

Sasori took Deidara's hand.

"The place still looks nearly the same as when I last saw it."

Deidara smiled softly and nodded.

"So, we gonna check out the room, un?"

Sasori nodded and they walked to the last door. They knocked on the wood.

About half a minute passed with no response. Deidara shrugged.

"Guess they aren't home…You don't happen to still have your key still, un?"

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori smirked and put his hand into one of his Akatsuki pockets. He pulled out his old room key. He inserted into the key hole, turning it and successfully unlocking the door.

Sasori turned the door knob and opened it, walking into the familiar room.

_Flash Back_

_Sasori pulled out the room key he had been given, blinking at the blank door. He looked over at the other doors. Some had carvings, like the first one had the rose and cloud. The second had a fish. The third had a flower. And the forth had a money symbol on it. He looked back at his door._

_Sasori put the key to the wood and started to scrape. After a bit Sasori pulled the key away, admiring his art work. On the door was a scorpion, engraved into the wood. He gave a hum and on the other side of the scorpion he drew a large question mark._

_Satisfied, he unlocked the door and opened it._

_He walked into the room, looking around._

_Sasori saw there was a bunk bed, both of them with unused sheets folded at the end._

"_I guess I call top bunk, then."_

_Sasori placed his bag on the bottom bunk and sat down on it. There were two desks, both bare except for a lamp and a laptop each. He sighed and stood up, climbing up the ladder to his bunk. It would be a good idea if he made a make shift table for his alarm clock, and the photo of his parents._

_Sasori sighed once more, hands moving to his back pocket, pulling out the packet of cigarettes. They had been Kazekage's. He knew that the senior had always smoked them when he had been down in the dumps. Maybe they would cheer Sasori up._

_He pulled one out of the packet, lighting it up with Kazekage's lighter. Sasori put the cigarette to his lips, inhaling the toxic fumes, feeling a rush a calm envelope his mind._

_End of Flash Back_

Sasori looked around the room. It was a lot like it had been before. The top bunk was messy and unmade, while the bottom bunk was piled with books. Novels, Picture Books, Comic Books, Manga, Drawing Guides, even some scripts and screen plays! Even both desks were stacked with them!

"Book Worm, un."

Sasori smirked.

"Yeah."

"Oh! I remember something, un!"

Deidara moved to the corner of the room and kneeled down.

Sasori blinked at his spouse, looking over the blonde's shoulders. Deidara was apparently pulling up the carpet there. The red head watched as the floor boards were revealed from underneath. He noticed a square which didn't match the rest of the flooring. Deidara pulled the square out of the floor, revealing a secret hole in the flooring. Deidara reached into the hole, pulling out a few pieces of paper.

He pulled a specific and familiar sheet from the pile and handed it to Sasori.

"Familiar, un?"

Sasori blinked down at the paper.

"It's the note I left you when I was expelled."

Deidara smiled and nodded, passing the rest of the papers to Sasori.

Sasori flipped through them, looking at all the different sheets. There were Jiyuu's two pictures, the letter informing about her death, a school photo of all the Akatsuki (just like Sasori's picture), a few photos of the Akatsuki over the years, more letters, even some sketches.

The red head looked back down at his spouse, to see him pulling out two familiar paintings. One was of a bird with its wings tied, standing on top of a glass window, the raging ocean below the cracking glass.

The other one was of a scorpion, sleeping on a rock in the dessert. In the sky was a bird flying towards the distance.

Sasori smiled softly at the old paintings.

"And I used to think that I was professional."

"You were pro! You're just even more pro now, un!"

Sasori smirked and watched as Deidara covered up the hole once more.

"So we're going to take them home?"

"Well, they are technically ours, yeah."

"Good point."

Deidara recovered the hole with the wood and then replaced the carpet.

"Oh, and Danna? Remember this, un?"

Sasori watched as Deidara held up a long piece of black material. They both smirked at each other.

"Blind fold?"

"Blind fold, un."

"Right now?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't have intercourse in my room, thank you very much."

Sasori and Deidara both looked around for the source of the voice. They watched as the books of the bottom bunk started to shudder and shift.

Suddenly a head emerged from the pile, a book reading 'Undead and Unwed' clutched in the strangers mouth. A hand also appeared out of the books, grabbing the novel from the girl's mouth.

She had short mouse brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a black headband which had a flash light attached to it, the light glowing to signify it was turned on.

"Salutations. My name is Dokusho Tenseki. Pleasure to meet you, Sasori Akasuna. You as well, Deidara Iwa."

"Ah, it's Deidara Akasuna now, un."

The girl tilted her head, giving a soft tired smile. There were black rings around her eyes, hinting to her insomnia.

"Of course; how foolish of me. I apologize sincerely."

"You must like books."

Dokusho gave a humourless laugh.

"Like? I would name it an obsession, actually."

"How old are you anyway, un."

"I am seventeen years old."

"Do you need some help there? It looks like your getting kind of crushed…"

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly fine. In fact being surrounded by my books is comforting for me."

Sasori and Deidara nodded.

"Now, if you don't mind." She waved her book a little at them. "I've used up my socialisation time for the day. I would prefer it if you left me to my reading now."

They blinked at her.

"Um…I guess, un…"

"Thank you."

"Ah…Do you possibly have a bag we can put these paintings in?"

Dokusho yawned.

"I guess I can find one for you."

She gave a groan and stood up, different books falling off of the pile and onto the floor.

She was wearing a black shirt which read in bold red writing 'ANTI TWILIGHT'. She was also wearing dark blue track suit pants and no shoes. Sasori noticed that her nail polish colour differed per finger. White, Red, Blue, Purple and finally Green.

She started to rummage around through her many piles of books. She opened up her wardrobe, nearly getting buried alive by all the books that fell out. Dokusho groaned and managed to pull herself out from the wreck.

"Okay, maybe Ameth has a bag."

She walked to the door, pulling her Mayonaka cloak off of the coat rack. Sasori and Deidara followed her out of the room, wondering how the hell this girl had ended up as their replacement in the first place.

Dokusho knocked on the door next to hers. After a bit there was no reply. She sighed and pulled a key out of one of her pockets, using it to unlock the door. They walked into the room to see Ameth, Kinpatsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu all in the room. Sasori noticed there was a door between this room and the room on the left. Guess that was new.

At this point Kinpatsu and Ameth were arguing, and so were Hidan and Kakuzu. Zetsu and Tobi just stood meekly, unable to stop the fighting.

Dokusho looked between them, sighing. She walked forward and with a swing of her arm she hit both Kinpatsu and Hidan on the head with her book, Undead and Unwed.

Kinpatsu thudded to the floor, and Hidan swore as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM, BITCH!"

"You're lucky that it was a paper back. Next time I will hit you with my copy of 'War and Peace'."

Kinpatsu scrambled off the floor and actually hid behind Ameth.

"Not again! Last time you nearly gave me a concussion with that book!"

Hidan blinked. "I don't fucking get it…"

"Let's just say, you could use that novel as a step ladder. Now, Ameth, I need a bag."

Ameth rolled her eyes and nodded.

-x-

The Akatsuki once more stood in the gym. Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan and Kakuzu had actually gone off to talk to other people at the reunion.

"So, what do you think of our replacements?"

Pein and Konan just shook their heads.

"That Saviour guy…He is possibly more God Complexed than Pein."

Kisame nodded and grabbed Itachi's hand, taking him to go socialise with other old friends.

"Bunch of Freaks…They belong here, un…"

They all looked at each other.

Sasori smirked. "Best replacements we could have wished for."

They all nodded and went off to socialise with others. Sasori and Deidara ended up talking to Shikamaru and Temari, whom had recently gotten married.

-x-

Sasori and Deidara sat in the car, driving back home from the reunion.

"Well that was…Interesting, un…"

"It was good that we got our old paintings back."

Deidara nodded.

"So, success?"

"I would say so."

They both were silent for a minute.

"Complete waste of time, un?"

"Complete waste of time."

Another minute ticked by and they both started laughing.

-x-

WOW! Sozzy bout the lateness of this =.= my main computer had viruses so I had to write this on my dads

You don't get to meet Mayonaka's leader X3 Lolz, I still haven't planned him XD but I know he either going to have eyes like diamonds, white eyes or gold eyes X3

Anyway, the huge OC arc part is over ^-^" Really sozzy bout them =.=

I like Dokusho XD Her whole name 'Dokusho Tenseki' means 'Reading Books' XD Indeed. Oh and if you don't get the War and Peace joke, it is a really large book X3 And a little joke in there, the book Undead and Unwed is a Hentai book (2 smut scenes XD Heh heh) X3 Hidan got hit by a straight book XD

Anyway, hope you likey X3 Next chappy Tsunade might decide the gender of the baby X3

Okay, three facts…Well, I think I'm going to change them to facts about any of my fan fics X3

All of my fan fictions are based on a single idea, like for Replica Deity; the idea was that Deidara was a clone. Nothing else was planned, that is just how it all started

The best time I plan my fan fictions is when I'm trying to get to sleep or when I've just woken up

In my fan fiction SasoDei Fangs and Fur, Sasori actually had had a wife. But when she found out that Sasori was a Werewolf, she hung herself, also killing Sasori's unborn child. Sasori went into a depression, almost committing suicide. Before he did, Pein convinced him to take his anger out on rogue vampires instead of himself. This was never mentioned in the fan fiction since I couldn't decide where it would fit in it; Sasori doesn't like telling people about it as well.

Anyway, hope you likey X3 Please review/comment so I know people read this X3


	16. Gender

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 15**

**Gender**

**Deidara's POV**

**17 Weeks Pregnant**

Deidara looked out the window of their car. Tsunade had had to cancel their appointment last week due to a death in the family. Deidara didn't mind though, the older the baby was then the more likely that the doctor would be correct.

So today they would find out the gender of the baby.

"Hey…Danna?"

"Yeah?"

Deidara looked over at Sasori, who was driving their Toyota Yaris.

"I just realised…You haven't told me what gender you want the baby to be, un…"

"So? It doesn't matter what gender the baby is, we will both love her."

Deidara smirked at him. "I know that, but I wanna know what you want her to be."

"I want whatever you want, Dei."

Deidara pouted.

"Come on, Danna! Tell me!"

Sasori smirked.

"I want it to be a boy."

"Well, you're wrong, Danna! She is going to be a girl!"

"We will just have to wait and find out, now wont we?"

The red head nodded.

"Hey, Danna…After the doctors can we go check out our art gallery?"

Sasori looked over at him, eyebrow raised.

"Of course, Dei, but may I ask why?"

Deidara pondered jokingly for a second.

"You may."

"Okay, why?"

"I wanna check out that painting that hit me, un. Really it is because of the painting I am pregnant."

"Hey, I had a bit to do with it as well."

They both laughed.

"Yeah, un."

"Well, Dei, we're here."

Sasori pulled the car into an empty parking spot in front of the Doctor's Clinic. Deidara unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, hopping out of the car.

After locking the door, he looked at his husband.

"Will you hate me if it is a girl?"

Sasori frowned at Deidara and then his face brightened up.

"Deidara." Sasori walked over to the blonde, cupping his cheeks in his hands, smiling down at him. "It doesn't matter whatever gender the baby is. She/He is still our baby. I will love them just as much as I love you."

Sasori pressed their lips together. Deidara kissed back against his lips, enjoying the contact.

The red head pulled away from the kiss, smiling gently at his spouse.

"Now let's go see if our little baby is going to be a prince or a princess."

Deidara smirked.

"Princess."

Sasori kissed him lightly once more.

"Only one way to find out."

Deidara nodded and they both started towards the clinic.

-x-

Deidara lay on the black chair. Tsunade was just writing some things down on a clip board.

"So, who died, un?"

"My sister's dog."

"…That isn't a good excuse."

"I know. I hated that dog. But time off work is time off work."

"…You really are a lousy doctor, aren't you, un?"

"I wouldn't call me lousy, just lazy." Tsunade put the clip board down and turned to Deidara. "Now you know the drill."

Deidara lifted his shirt part way up, revealing his baby bump. It still wasn't that big but it was noticeable now.

Tsunade smeared the cold gel onto his stomach. Deidara grimaced but didn't complain.

"So, just a regular check up?"

Deidara nodded.

Tsunade nodded back at him, picking up the scanner for the ultrasound machine. She ran the device over Deidara's stomach, searching for the baby.

Deidara became aware of a steady thumping noise.

"Okay, there is the heart beat…And there he is."

Deidara looked up at the screen. Just the thought that that thing was growing inside of him made his heart race just a little bit faster.

"Adorable, un."

"Looks perfectly normal to me."

The baby was moving a lot. It was closing its fist, squirming around; it still reminded Deidara of a jumping bean, just a human looking one.

"Can you tell the gender, un?"

"Well, it still isn't fully developed, so it really isn't very clear but I think that it might be…" She squinted at the screen. "A girl."

Deidara's heart skipped a beat.

"Ha! Told you Danna!"

Sasori smirked at Deidara.

"That you did, Dei. That you did."

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Okay kids. You're free to go. Everything checks up okay."

They both nodded. Tsunade passed Deidara some tissues, and the blonde wiped the gel off of his stomach.

-x-

**Sasori's POV**

Sasori and Deidara stood staring at the painting. It was of an angel. She had a sad solemn expression on her face. Her wings were gold and her clothes were coal black. Her eyes were glistening baby blue with unshed tears. Her hair was a dark brown hair. A golden halo shone above her head.

In her arms she held a baby which she was looking down at. The baby also had bright baby blue eyes. It looked up at the angel, clearly puzzled as to why the angel was so sad. The baby's hair was curly and as golden as the angel's wings. It was impossible to make out the gender since the angel's hand blocked the view.

The reason why the angel was probably so sad was because fire flung all around them, lapping at the angel as she protected the baby in her arms.

"The angel…She is in hell, un." Sasori nodded. "And so is the baby…"

"The painting is called 'Cast the first stone'…"

"Like in the bible? 'May he who is without sin, cast the first stone'…"

Sasori nodded once more.

"Painted by an artist called Karis."

"What does the plaque say under that?"

Sasori blinked at the words.

"The house containing the greatest evil also contains the greatest good."

"Touching, un."

They both stared at the painting for a while longer.

"It is sad."

Deidara nodded.

"The angel just wants to protect the baby, un."

"Yeah. But the angel will never be able to save him, just look at her wings."

On closer inspection, her wings were burning at their edges due to the flames.

"The baby is mortal?"

Sasori nodded. Unlike the angel, the baby didn't have a halo or wings.

"What do you reckon the story behind it is, un?"

"Maybe she slept with a mortal on Earth, which caused her to become a sinner. She was sent to hell because of it. She had the baby and Lucifer won't let her keep it. She refuses to give the baby up, so Lucifer has decided to just kill them. But even so she won't give him up."

Deidara nodded.

"Can we get Hungry Jacks?"

Sasori smiled at him and nodded.

-x-

Sasori and Deidara were lying on their bed, cuddled up, enjoying the each others company.

"What happens if she wants to get a tattoo? Or a piercing? Or if she wants to date a guy called Lary, but he has a motorcycle?"

"Deidara, I'm sure she will be fine."

"What if she has a disease, un? Like she might be spastic! Or have a learning deficiency! Or she might not be able to say the word 'Tomato'! What happens if she becomes a cook and she can't say the word Tomato?"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Everything is fine, Dei."

"It is giving me the butterflies just thinking about it, un!"

"It might not be butterflies, Dei. I've read that when the baby moves at this stage it feels like butterflies."

Deidara was silent for a minute.

"That is my baby moving?"

Sasori smirked.

"It's my baby as well, Dei."

Deidara nodded, probably not having actually heard a word that Sasori said. He ran a hand over his baby bump.

"Danna…"

"Yes, Dei?"

Deidara sat up.

"…We're having a baby, un…"

"I know Deidara."

Deidara smiled down at Sasori, amazed expression.

"No, Danna. We're HAVING a BABY!"

Sasori smirked up at him.

"Of course, Dei."

Deidara crawled onto Sasori, laying back down on top of him. He pressed his lips to the red heads.

"We're having a baby, un."

The blonde grabbed Sasori's left hand, moving it down to his baby bump.

"Can you feel it, un?"

Sasori kissed Deidara on the lips softly.

"Not yet, Dei. I won't be able to feel it for about another month or so."

Deidara pouted.

"But I want you to feel our baby, un."

Sasori smiled softly.

"I will be able to soon. I will be able to feel our baby. Then in a few months I will be able to hold our baby as well. I will be able to hold her, cuddle her, play with her, and we can all snuggle up as one big family. But until then, I am more than happy to be holding, cuddling, playing and snuggling with you instead."

Sasori's hand wrapped around Deidara's waist.

Deidara buried his head in the crook of Sasori's neck.

"But I want you to feel her now~"

Sasori chuckled, running his right hand through Deidara's hair.

"Impatient Brat."

Deidara yawned.

"I know Sasori, _I'm_ the impatient one."

"What do you reckon we should call her?"

"I like the name Yuko, un. What do you reckon?"

"…Let's work on the name."

Deidara yawned once more.

"I love you so much, Danna, un."

"I love you to, DeiDei Brat."

-x-

Okay! I'm sorry for the long time it took to update! And the fact that this is a really short chapter =.=

I'm sozzy =.=

Anyway

IT IS A GIRL! Lolz =3

The weird thing is that the painting quote "The House containing the greatest Evil also contains the greatest Good." Is actually from a dream I had two days ago O.o and Lucifer (the Devil) said it! It was a really weird dream =3 There were these two room, one was painted red and the other was painted white, and Lucifer was saying that the red room was where the 'Creature' was made. And then when we were leaving the red room, Lucifer said the evil and good quote. We were then walking down a hallway and on the lower floor I saw the symbols for the 4 Alices from the song Alice of Human Sacrifice, and I asked to see it. Satan told me later and he led the group into a white room. There were beds and lots of jewellery. He disappeared and me and the others said that if we weren't wearing gold then he would kill us. Then I was looking around for gold jewellery and that XD Then I found a bag and something told me it was mine from when I was little. So I took off all the jewellery and just took the bag. I remember walking out the white room and Lucifer was standing there. Then he said something about Sentimental value makes my heart gold XD It was weird

I'm just wondering, how many of you people live in or near Perth, Western Australia?

The reason I'm asking is because there is this anime convention coming up on the 26th and 27th of June. It is called SuperNova. I am going to go, cosplaying as Deidara =3 I got an Akatsuki cloak.

Anyway, I'm going to be at Super Nova so look out for me XD I will be Deidara, but I will have a blue headband on my right arm, so you will know it is me ^-^ Lolz, hope to see some people there XD I know! If you meet me there, I will tell the gender of the baby X3 Hope to see some of you there ^O^

Thanx ^O^ Hope you likey my lame short chappy =.=


	17. Ring Test

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 16**

**Ring Test**

**18 weeks pregnant**

Deidara's POV

"Hey! Pass me the tomato sauce, nya!"

"No."

"Awww! Come on Janice! It is right next to you, nya."

Janice eyed the ketchup bottle which was all the way on the other side of the picnic blanket.

"No it isn't, it is all the way over there. You would be better to ask Naruto to pass it to you."

"Come on, nya! Pretty pwease with a cherry on top!"

A person walking by the large group stopped. She had short brown hair.

"What?"

"What, nya?"

"You said my name, Cherry."

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean you."

Woolfy sweat dropped and the girl rolled her eyes, walking away.

Deidara, Sasori, Woolfy, Janice, Hinata, Naruto, Konan, Tsuru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi were at the park, having a picnic.

Konan and Pein's daughter took a bite out of her hot dog, getting mustard all over her face. Konan laughed and wiped the sauce off of Tsuru.

Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu had gone off for a walk around the park. Pein hadn't been able to come due to work issues.

"Can someone please pass me the tomato sauce, please, nya?"

Naruto grinned and passed to her. "Here ya go, Dattebayo!"

Woolfy blinked down at the tomato sauce. "Is there any mayonnaise, nya?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and passed her the mayonnaise out of the picnic basket. Deidara kissed Sasori sweetly on the cheek.

"Love you, Danna, un!"

Deidara nuzzled his face into Sasori's neck.

"…You want the rest of my hotdog, don't you?"

"You know me so well!" Sasori rolled his eyes, but smirked while doing so, passing the last half of his hotdog to Deidara. "Yay! You're the best Danna!"

"Don't forget it."

Sasori kissed Deidara on the cheek.

Janice rolled her eyes. "Newly weds."

"Hey, un! We're not newly weds! We've been married for over a year!"

"We've been practically married for 5 years."

"Yeah!"

Janice rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why I bothered to come to this picnic."

"Because, un, I'm your son and you love me."

Janice sighed. "Fine. I will stop complaining."

Deidara smirked and finished off the rest of Sasori's hotdog.

Hinata giggled.

"Y-You are all so f-f-f-funny!"

Naruto laughed.

"Believe it!"

"So when are you two gonna start going out, un?"

(A/N I know in chapter 10 I said Naruto and Hinata had been on a date, but it wasn't an official date, they just went to the movies as friends)

Hinata's face turned bright pink.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DEIDARA-K-K-K-K-K-KUN!"

Naruto blinked.

"Who start going out, Dattebayo?"

The group was silent.

"…So, un…Tsuru! Let's go feed the ducks!"

Tsuru finished the rest of her food and cheered.

"DUCKIES!"

She stood up and started running over to the lake. Deidara stood up and followed Tsuru with Konan and Woolfy tagging along.

Sasori's POV

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you, Naruto, and Hinata, start dating?"

Naruto blinked at him once more.

"What?"

Sasori face palmed. This was like getting blood from a stone. He stood up and moved over to them. He grabbed both their hands and joined them together.

"There. Now stay that way."

Sasori gave them a good glare, turned and walked off after Deidara.

Naruto's POV

Hinata and Naruto both looked at their hands, then at each other. The violet haired girl was blushing madly.

"N-N-N-N-N-NA-NAR-NAR-NAR-…" She gave up.

"Hey Hina, you wanna go out sometime, Dattebayo?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she suddenly fell backwards, unconscious. Naruto blinked down at her, still holding onto her hand.

Janice rolled her eyes. "Trust me kid, take that as a yes."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Trust me, I might not get gays, but I certainly get straights. And let's face it, you will probably never find any one better than her in a million years."

The blonde boy grinned, misinterpreting the insult, and started to shake Hinata awake. She slowly regained consciousness, staring at Naruto.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NARUTO-KUN! I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"So that is a yes?"

Hinata just nodded vigorously.

"Awesome, Dattebayo!"

Sasori's POV

Deidara smiled at Sasori.

"Thanks for that, Danna."

Sasori smirked. "No problem." He leaned forward and pecked Deidara on the lips. "How you feeling?"

"It's nice to get some fresh air, un."

Sasori nodded. "I read on the internet that at this point the baby can hear your heartbeat."

"AWWW! THAT IS SO CUTE!" Konan hugged Deidara from out of no where. "I remember when I was pregnant with Tsuru! Can you feel her yet?"

"I think, un, she feels like butterflies, un."

Konan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! So, have you though of any names for her?"

"A few, but at the moment we like the name Delilay best. Sasori came up with it."

"Delilay…I like that name!

Deidara smiled.

"Delilay it is then, un."

-x-

Deidara's POV

"Hey, Danna…"

"Hn?"

Sasori and Deidara sat cuddled up together on the lounge, watching 'Breaking the Magician's Code: Magic's Greatest Secrets Finally Revealed'.

"We never got to go see your Granny after we went and saw my parents, un…Does she even know that I'm pregnant? I mean it would be really weird if we turned up one day with a little baby gir- OH MY GOD! THAT TRICK WAS AMAZING! HE GOT SAWN IN HALF!"

"…Deidara, there is obviously a stunt double as the man's legs."

A few minutes passed at the show revealed that Sasori was correct.

"…Oh, un…You're smart, Danna. You should be a magician."

"I will call her up after Desperate Housewives and tell her we will visit her tomorrow. Knowing Granny she will probably be talking to me for over half an hour, probably mostly complaining about how we never visit her."

"She is complaining about not seeing you? If she really loves your company so much then why did she send you to Deltek's, un?"

Sasori shrugged.

"Oh, which reminds me, I've booked your Anomaly Scan for two weeks time."

Deidara nodded.

"Hey Danna! I heard about this test on the internet!"

"What? A guy walking through a steel wall?"

"No, un! Not about the TV, about the baby's gender! It is called the Ring Test. Do you have any string, un? About 8-12cm long?"

Sasori gave Deidara an unamused expression.

"Dei…I make puppets…I obviously have a lot of string. Be right back."

Sasori stood up, stretching a little, and exited the room, heading towards their art room.

Deidara smiled and looked down at his baby bump.

"Hey there, un…I know you can't hear my voice…And I'm pretty sure that you don't even know that I even exist just yet…But…We all know about you, and we are waiting for you…Me…Your daddy Sasori…You will love him, un, even if he is sometimes over protective and possessive…But he has a good heart, yeah, and he is just looking out for our well being…Delilay…"

He smiled softly, stroking his belly lovingly.

"Okay, maybe I am a bit over protective, but I'm not that possessive …Oh who am I trying to fool?" Sasori laughed, sitting next to Deidara. The blonde's face flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Ah, you don't think it is weird that I talk to her, un…Do you?"

Sasori kissed Deidara lightly on the lips. He moved down Deidara's body, to the baby bump. The red head lifted up Deidara's shirt, kissing the bump.

"Hello in there, I'm Sasori, your future Daddy. Mummy is going a bit insane, but don't worry." Deidara bopped Sasori on the head, making the puppet chuckle. "Just kidding, Mummy is doing very good. We're trying our best out here, but it all depends on you, so don't give up, Sweetie." Sasori kissed the skin once more.

"Okay Danna, now you are starting to creep me out, un."

Sasori smirked, moving back up to Deidara's face.

"Yeah, I know Dei, I'm a big Creepy PedoPuppet, ain't I?"

Sasori pressed his lips to Deidara's.

Deidara smirked.

"Oh, I never said that, un. Creepy, yes, Puppet, obviously. But you ain't a Pedo, un. You're only one year older than me!"

Sasori smirked, holding up the string that Deidara had requested earlier.

"Good point. Now, let's see about that Ring Test."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Danna!"

Deidara took the string from Sasori, taking off his own wedding ring.

"Okay, un, if the ring moves in a circle, then it is a girl, if it moves in a left to right motion, then it is a boy!"

"Got it."

Deidara slipped the thread through the ring and let it dangle over his bump, making the string go slack. The ring started to move in a small circle. Deidara smiled down at it.

"Girl, un!"

"I guess it is, Brat."

The ring eventually stopped spinning, becoming almost still. Deidara took the thread out of the ring and slipped it back onto his ring finger. He put the string into one of the pockets of his blue pyjama pants.

"Thanks, Danna."

Deidara leaned against his husband. The TV show ended, and then the voice of Mary Alice Young said "Previously, on Desperate Housewives."

Deidara liked the show for the Drama. He couldn't get over how sad the episode before the last episode had been. There had been a scene with the gay guy couple. Gabrielle had been staying at there house because one of her kids had gotten Chicken Pox, but she loved the childless life that the gay guys lived. They were throwing a party for her, when she got a call from her daughter, telling her how she had scored her first goal in soccer. Gabrielle moved into a room that read 'Wet Paint' on the door so she could hear her daughter over the sounds of the party. She realised that she had stumbled into a nursery. She looked around, surprised, when one of the two main gay guys walked into the room.

The guy then went on to explain how they had been trying to adopt a baby girl, but when they got to the hospital, the mother had decided to keep her.

Deidara had thought the episode was really touching.

There were some families out there that desperately wanted to have a baby, while he and Sasori hadn't even talked about the subject. It made him feel lucky.

-x-

Sasori's POV

Sasori stood up as the credits began to role.

"Well, I better call Chiyo. She will still be awake because I know she watches Brothers and Sisters, which is the next show. A bonus since she won't want to talk for long."

Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Tell her I said hi!"

Sasori nodded and moved into the kitchen, picking up the land line phone. He dialled in the memorised number, listening to the phone ringing.

The ringing stopped as someone answered it.

"Hello?"

Sasori blinked; quirking an eyebrow.

"Gaara?"

"Sasori?"

"What are you doing at Granny's, Cuz?"

"Oh, Kankuro and I are staying here for a few days. Temari is also here to help Granny deal with us. Apparently, we're a hand fall."

"Oh, well can you tell Granny that Deidara and I will be visiting tomorrow?"

"Sorry, we are all going to be busy this week. Should I tell her that you're visiting her on Monday in two weeks?"

"I have school on- Oh, never mind, I forgot, that is a public holiday. Okay, we will come over then. Tell her that Deidara says hi. We have some pretty big news to tell her."

"Okay then, I will be sure to pass the message on."

"Thanks, Cuz."

"See you then."

Sasori hung up the phone, placing it back down on the land line.

"Hmmm, looks like we get to see Gaara, Kankuro and Temari on Monday, as well as Chiyo."

Deidara's POV

"Why Temari, un?"

Sasori walked back to the TV, turning it off.

"She is my cousin, haven't I told you?"

"Wait…TEMARI IS YOUR COUSIN?"

"Well, not really, she lived in the neighbourhood I grew up in. Temari always helped Granny whenever relatives came over. Oh, and you are also going to meet Kankuro and Gaara. They are both my actual cousins."

Deidara nodded. Made sense.

"…Wait…Gaara? I think Woolfy had a bit of a crush on him at Deltek's…" Deidara shrugged. "Meh, I'm sure she is over it by now, un." Sasori shrugged and there was a silence. "…Okay, better idea, let's just not tell her that he was there. Deal?"

"Deal. Now come on Dei, it is time for bed."

Deidara nodded.

"I read that the baby can hear the outside world at about 23 weeks old."

"Tsunade said 20 weeks, though she didn't really specify what it would hear. I guess about week 20-23ish."

The blonde nodded, giving a yawn.

"Okay, un."

Sasori stood up, stretching. Deidara stood up as well, also stretching a bit. The blonde moved over to his husband, wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together.

Sasori kissed back, moving one arm around Deidara's waist and the other hand to rest on Deidara's baby bump.

After a bit they pulled away, Deidara giving a sleepy yawn.

"Sasori, can you carry me to bed? My back is starting to hurt a bit, un."

Sasori smiled and nodded.

"Course, Dei."

He picked up his spouse bridal style, carrying him to their bedroom to sleep.

-x-

Sozzy for my slow updating ^-^"

Really no inspiration and I've also been busy with working on another fan fic called The Blonde and the Bandit ^-^"

Anyway, I forgot three facts last time XD Lolz, anyway

*15 minutes later*

…Okay, I can't think of anything XD I know, I will change it! Ask me a question, and each chapter I will answer three of them X3 Lolz, oh and no you can't ask me the gender of the baby XD You're going to have to wait (or meet me at SuperNova X3 )!

Horray! On FF.N Im on 112 fave author lists XD Aweasome, thanks guys!

So any, please review/comment!

Hope you likey!


	18. Relatives

**SasoDei - Baby Blue – Chapter ****17**

**20 Weeks Pregnant**

**Relatives**

Deidara looked out the window of their Toyota Yaris as they drove towards Sasori's Granny's house. Her place wasn't that far away actually.

"How do you reckon they will react?"

"I'm sure they will be more than happy to find out."

Deidara nodded softly, looking down at his baby bump. He had read on the internet that at this point in pregnancy he would probably be growing larger by 1cm a week.

"Shouldn't we have told Chiyo earlier, I mean, I'm already about half way through pregnancy, un…"

"I'm sure she won't mind too much." Sasori pulled the car into the drive way of Chiyo's house. He parked the car and they both looked at each other. The puppet smirked. "She is going to kill us."

Deidara smirked back.

"Yep."

They opened up their doors and hopped out of the car.

Both Artists made their way to the door of the house. It was a pretty nice place, comfortable. It had three bedrooms, one which had been Sasori's before he and Deidara moved in together.

Sasori rang the door bell and awaited a response.

Temari answered the door.

"Hey Sasori! Hey Deidara!"

"Hey Temari, un. Have you…Ah…Told Chiyo about-"

She smiled and shook her head. Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Come on in."

She stepped out of their way, granting them entrance into the house which Sasori had lived in for most of his life. The red head looked around the familiar surrounds as he walked towards the lounge room.

The lounge room was cosy. There was a softly burning fire place, two couches that were fairly modern and were a soft purple. There was a coffee table, which had a plate of cookies and short breads sitting on the surface.

"Sasori!"

Sasori felt himself get pulled into a bone (wood) crushing hug.

"Hi Granny."

Chiyo let go of him, but then hit him on the head.

"WHY DON'T YOU VISIT ME MORE OFTEN? YOU LIVE SO CLOSE!"

Sasori scratched the back of his head.

"Ah…Sorry Granny, Dei and I have been pretty busy recently…"

"Dei?" Her eyes moved over to Deidara. "Oh! Deidara! Come here and give your Husbands Granny a hug!"

Deidara gave her a quick hug.

"Hey Granny Chiyo, un."

"Now don't just stand there! Sit down!"

She sat down on one of the couches, along with Temari, while Sasori and Deidara sat on the other couch opposite it.

"GAARA! BRING THESE TWO A CUP OF HOT CHOCOLATE EACH!"

No one replied, but Deidara could make out the noise of cups clattering in the kitchen.

"Help yourself to some cookies and short bread!"

Deidara took a chocolate chip cookie while Sasori took a shortbread which was shaped like a star.

Both of them loved Chiyo's cooking. She had a weird mix of old fashion and modern cooking styles. One minute she would be using a stove, next she would be using the microwave.

"Actually…Deidara…" Deidara had been about to take a bite out of the cookie.

"Yeah, un?"

"You might not wanna eat that…You look like your…Gaining weight…I guess that is what marriage does to you though."

Deidara gave her an unamused expression, controlling his temper. He looked quickly at Sasori, who nodded at him.

"Well…You see…I'm- …Wait…Sasori, I told my parents, your telling your Granny, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He turned to look at Chiyo. He held out a piece of paper. Chiyo took it, puzzled, and opened it.

The letter read in large bold writing 'YOU'RE SO OLD, YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GREAT GRANDMOTHER'.

"HEY! I'M NOT- Oh! Well that would explain why your so f- Wait…WHAT?" In a flash she was standing in front of Deidara. "YOU'RE CARRYING MY GREAT GRAND CHILD, AND IT HAS TAKEN- …Wait…" She looked at Sasori. "How far along?"

"20 weeks."

"Okay." She looked back at Deidara. "AND IT HAS TAKEN YOU THIS LONG TO TELL ME?"

Deidara's eye twitched.

"Why does everyone blame ME for it, un? It is Sasori's fault just as much as MINE!"

Deidara was suddenly bought into a bone crushing hug by Chiyo.

"OH, I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT THIS IS! THIS IS SUCH GREAT NEWS! GAARA! ADD MARSH MELLOWS TO THOSE HOT CHOCOLATES! So!" She pulled away from the hug, sitting down next to Deidara. "Boy or Girl?"

"Girl, un."

"Name?"

"Delilay."

"Ah! Cute name! Eye colour?"

Deidara quirked an eyebrow at her.

"How should we know, un?"

"I know! Let's look at punnet squares!"

She grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the coffee table, drawing 4 boxes on it.

"Let's see…Deidara…You have blue eyes so both your parents must have had blue genes!"

She wrote two lower case B's on the left hand side, running vertically with the boxes.

"And Sasori, you have brown eyes. Your mother had brown eyes, as I did, but her uncle had blue eyes, so I say that she probably had one capital and one lower case. While your father had blue eyes, so he has two lower case B's. So…Im guessing that you might possibly be the same as your mother, one big B and one little B."

On the horizontal line she drew a capitatal B and a lower case B.

"And Deidara, you have Blue eyes, so you have two lower case B's!"

In the first punnet square she wrote Bb. In the second she also wrote Bb. In the other two boxes she wrote bb.

"So, that means there is a 50% chance of brown eyes, and a 50% chance of blue eyes!"

Deidara blinked.

"…What, un?"

"Course they might end up with another colour…" She blinked at the paper before scrunching it up and chucking it randomly. "Never mind, forget I mentioned it. Now. Whole name?"

"We haven't thought of a middle name…"

"What are your middle names?"

"Hiruko."

"Rhiannon, un."

"…Delilay Rhiannon Akasuna…I like it!"

Sasori and Deidara both looked at each other.

"I don't mind it."

"Neither, un."

"SO IT IS SETTLED! HER MIDDLE NAME IS RHIANNON! Has she started kicking yet?"

"Not really, un…I can feel her but no one else has been able to feel her yet."

"You should try reading to her! I could give you some of Sasori's fairy tales from when he was a little tyke!"

"Oh! That would be awesome! Thanks Granny, un!"

"Hey Cuz."

Deidara looked to see another red head entering the living room, carrying a tray which had a few mugs on. The blonde recognised him as Gaara.

"Hey Cuz."

"Hey Gaara, un."

Gaara placed the tray down on the coffee table.

"So, have you told Chiyo about the baby yet?"

"YOU ALL KNEW? AND YOU KEPT IT FROM ME? MY OWN GRANDSON IS EXPECTING A CHILD, AND NO ONE BOTHERS TO TELL ME?" She suddenly fainted on Sasori's lap.

They all blinked at her.

"Ah…Should we help her, un?"

Sasori gave him a dull expression, mouthing out a count down. Three. Two. One.

Chiyo began laughing and sat up.

"I FOOLED YOU ALL!"

She gave another laugh.

Everyone else gave a forced laugh. Sasori and Deidara both began to drink their hot chocolate. Deidara dunked a cookie into the drink, eating it before his was soaked enough to break.

"So, how have you been Gaara?"

The 22 year old shrugged.

"I've been okay. Been dating this girl who went to Deltek's."

"Cool, un!"

"Yeah, she recently got out of jail…Well…Broke out I should say."

Chiyo stared at him. "YOU'RE DATING A CRIMINAL?"

Gaara shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh. Okay then!"

Chiyo smiled and ate one of her shortbread cookies.

Deidara was in the process of eating another hot chocolate drenched cookie, running a hand subconsciously over his baby bump.

"What is her name?"

Gaara tilted his head at Sasori.

"Oh, her name is Woolfy."

Deidara coughed up the cookie. Sasori began to pat him on the back.

"Sorry, he is probably shocked because Woolfy is an old friend of his."

Deidara shook his head quickly, grabbing onto Sasori's hand. He put the red head's hand onto his baby bump, resting it there for a few seconds.

"What is it Dei?"

"Shhh…"

Sasori blinked softly. He suddenly felt a small pressure against the palm of his hand. His eyes widened. He felt it again, though a little harder this time.

"…That's…That's our…"

Deidara nodded softly.

"That's our baby, un…"

The others stared at them, captivated by the shock of the couple.

This is his baby…

The knowledge made Sasori giddy.

He was going to be a father!

"That's our baby…Deidara…That's our baby!"

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara.

"That's our baby, un!"

"That's my Great Grandchild!" Chiyo ran over them and joined in the hug. Temari did the same.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"…" He took a sip out of his coffee.

"THIS IS MARVELLOUS! I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT NOT TELLING ME EARLIER!"

Deidara laughed with joy. It was thrilling when other people could feel something that was going on inside of your own body.

The hug soon ended, though the excitement still lingered amongst them. It was thrilling, really, just the thought that there was something growing inside someone's body. Something that shares your flesh. Something that shares your blood. It shares your genes. It is something that shares your Life.

Deidara moved onto Sasori's lap. The red head wrapped his arms around the blonde's growing waist. The baby seemed to be growing tired since the number of kicks had diminished. Still, every time the she did kick, Sasori felt it.

They all started talking about Fairy Tales and toys.

-x-

"See you Granny."

"Bye, un! Thanks for the cookies!"

"And short bread."

"And short bread!"

Deidara waved the bag of left over cookies around a little.

"TAKE CARE! DON'T BE STRANGERS! OR ELSE!"

"We won't, un!"

They both hopped in the car, waving good bye one last time before they drove out the drive way.

"Well, un…That was fun."

"You can say it, they are all freaks."

Deidara grinned wide.

"They would be freaks if they weren't, un!" He moved a hand down to his belly. Their daughter seemed to be resting at the moment since she wasn't kicking. Deidara didn't let it worry him. "So, what book is daddy going to read to us tonight? What book do you want to read Delilay?"

Sasori smirked.

"What does she want?"

"She wants you to read us…Shade's Children, un!"

"…I think that book is a bit adultish for you, Delilay. Bad girl. You can read it when your 13."

Deidara laughed.

"Naughty Delilay, choose a suitable book, you're not even 0 yet! You're in the negatives! Now, choose a SUITABLE book, un!" Deidara was quiet for a few seconds. "Really, un?"

"What is it?"

"The Emperor's New Clothes."

They both looked at each other.

"Serious?"

Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, un."

Sasori parked the car in their garage, pressing the controller that he kept in the car which closed the large doors.

He leaned over and kissed Deidara softly on the lips. The blonde wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, deepening the kiss.

After a bit they finally pulled away for air.

"The Emperor's New Clothes it is then."

Deidara smiled wider.

"Cool, un."

He reached into the back seat of the car, rummaging through the box of books. After a bit he gave a successful noise.

He pulled out a large thin book from the pile. On the cover was a short, fat emperor, along with a fox and monkey in the back ground. There was a large pink sticker on it that read 'Angus & Robertson Book World – Special Price $2'. Deidara looked at the back of it, to see messy child hand writing, which read 'Theis bellongs two Sasorri Akasuena'.

"Awwwww! I don't know what is cuter, the hand writing or the spelling mistakes!"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Well, I did kind of write that when I was 3 years old, I could barely clutch a pen then."

The blonde smirked.

"Excuses, Danna. Now come on! Your Daughter and your DeiDei wanna hear the story!"

Sasori sighed, though smirking, taking the book from Deidara.

"So, I basically have to read to two children?"

Deidara smirked.

"Yep, un!"

-x-

Awww! When I was little I loved The Emperor's New Clothes =D I even went and found it in my bookshelf to write this chappy XD

I recommend the story ^O^ It was probably my favourite when I was little ^O^

Anyway, three questions!

(Keono) Here's a question! If Woolfy and Garra got together, what would their baby look like?

Funny question, Woolfy was originally with Gaara, but that was like 4 years ago. Over the years Woolfy has changed from being a Demon wolf who is the Nikage of Yamigakure, to being a Reincarnation of a three headed Dragon called Gorroryuu with split personalities and is an Akatsuki member…Yeah…Originally she was with Gaara, then with Itachi, and now with Hidan (though for this I did KakuHida cause I did that in School of Freaks) so just this fan fic she is going to sorta be with Gaara. Anyway, I went off topic! Red hair, Blue eyes, would have a pet dragon made of sand, a streak of Blonde in his hair. Yeah XD

(.Lucky) I hav a question... wen writin Yaoi, is it best 2 write a long run up chapter, n then sum action or just a short prologue and straight into the main scene?

Really I don't get this question, but I will try to answer it none the less! I sometimes do a prologue, and sometimes I don't. It depends on how much information I need to put into the events. For Baby Blue I did a fairly long prologue to really set the scene and plot, while in Big Doll House I did a short prologue that tells the readers the setting. So really there is no best way, just do whatever you're inspired to do ^-^

(Sallygirl1988) ... i hasa queston... is there gnn be anyre smut?

…Probably

T-T GUYS! YOU GOTTA ASK ME QUESTIONS! I ONLY HAD THESE THREE!

Anyway…Wow…I am REALLY getting lazy on this fan fiction =.= Sozzy it doesn't seem like I am writing, but I am writing! I am working really hard on The Blonde and the Bandit D=

I've already written up to 16 chapters (plus some chapters on paper I gotta write up)! So don't think I'm going completely lazy on you! Only on this fan fic XD

Oh, and…Ah…Kankuro was…Buying sunglasses…Yeah…

Hope you likey ^O^

HORRAY! SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!


	19. Past

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 18**

**Past**

**21 Weeks Pregnant**

Hinata's POV

The girl was softly humming to herself, tidying up her house. Well, her old house. Her parents had bought her a new house for her birthday. It was larger than this one and was closer to Naruto's house, so she decided to finally move into it.

Her family was rich. Even she had to admit that she was 'Spoilt', though she was always kind and never took advantage of others. She might have been spoilt, but she wasn't a Spoilt Brat.

She had also decided to put this house up for Sale at a pretty cheap price. She felt that there was really no use in just having it rentable. It's not like she needed the money.

In fact, there was already a couple who had bought the place! Swooped in the first day it was for sale. She hadn't even needed to put up a 'For Sale' sign. Maybe she had set the price too low? Oh well.

So now, she was cleaning up the house. Her furniture had already been moved into the new house. In fact, it had already been set up!

She gave a hum, looking around at the clean, almost empty house.

"Perfect. Now I guess I should go tell Sasori and Deidara, plus it might be a good idea to tell them that the couple moving in are actually the second and third best detectives in the state!"

She spun around, placing the feather duster by the door, exiting the house. She walked across her lawn, onto the lawn of her next door neighbours. She located the door bell, pressing the button.

After a few seconds, Sasori answered the door.

"Oh, hey Hinata."

"S-S-S-Sasori? Isn't it a s-s-school d-day?"

When she was around others she couldn't control her stutter.

Sasori shrugged.

"I got the day off. Gregory is being let out of prison today."

"Oh! I w-wish him the best of l-luck!" She smiled.

"Your stutter is improving, Hinata."

Her face turned pink with embarrassment.

"Oh! Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-Thank Y-Y-Y-You, Sasori-Kun!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Don't mention it. Now, how can I help yo-"

"DANNA! I CAN'T FIND MY LEFT SHOE, UN!"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Did you check under the computer?"

A few moments silence.

"THANKS DANNA!"

Sasori shook his head, looking back at Hinata.

"As I was saying, how can I help you?"

"Oh! I f-f-forgot to tell y-you! I am m-moving houses."

Sasori tilted his head to the side.

"Oh? That's unfortunate, Deidara will miss you. When are you leaving?"

"Oh, n-n-now, actually. I've al-already sold the h-house to a couple. I d-don't know much about them. All I k-know is that one o-of them is the se-second best detective in the state, and the oth-other is the thir-third best detective in the st-state! Cool, huh?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. I hope they will be just as helpful as you were to us. Do you have a new phone number?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"N-No, same ph-phone number as always!"

Sasori nodded.

"One sec, stay here, I will go let Deidara know."

He disappeared into the house. After a minute, Deidara walked out the front door. He hugged Hinata.

"We're going to miss you, un!"

He pulled away from the hug and they both smiled at each other.

"I'm going to miss y-you as well, bu-but I will k-keep in touch!"

Deidara smirked.

"You better, un."

"S-Swear on my life!"

There was suddenly the beep of a car horn. They looked to see Naruto waving at them. They waved back.

"See you, Deidara! Oh! I f-forgot to mention! The n-new neighbours will be m-moving in some time n-next week!"

"Okay, thanks Hinata! See you, un!"

She ran to the car, waving at Deidara once more before hopping inside. The car drove off towards her new house.

-x-

Gregory's POV

Gregory looked down at his bandaged fingers. His nail biting had become worse, so the doctors had had to bandage them up so he would stop shortening them, giving them time to heal.

Today was the day, right?

Janice had come to visit him nearly every day, but it wasn't the same. He wanted her to be by his side all the time.

The latest news was that his son's baby was starting to kick.

"Iwa." Gregory looked up at the guard as the cell door was slid open. "You're family is here to collect you. Congratulations on being free."

Gregory smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, Zabuza."

His old friend showed him back through the prison, leading him first to a change room. In the room awaited some fresh and crisp clothes that Janice had brought for him to wear. After a bit he slipped the clothes on, walking back out to his friend.

Zabuza then led him through the maze of the prison, leading him to the large door.

"Well, here you go. Hope to see you soon, Iwa."

Gregory chuckled. "Don't you mean you don't hope to see me soon?"

They both laughed.

"Good point."

Zabuza opened up the door for Gregory. The sunlight was harsh on his baby blue eyes.

"DAD, UN!"

The next thing Gregory knew, a pair of familiar arms were wrapped around him. He hugged his son back.

-x-

They all sat on the old fashion sofas of his and Janice's large house. They had bought home Chinese food for dinner.

They sat there, eating and chatting.

"Oh! Dad! Come here!"

Gregory raised an eyebrow, but placed his plate on the coffee table. He stood up and moved over to Deidara, who also put his plate on the table.

Deidara took Gregory's hand and placed it against his baby bump, lifting his shirt up a bit.

Gregory waited patiently for the baby to kick.

It did a few seconds later, a quick bump against his palm.

Such a small action, yet the impact was amazing.

His eyes widened.

"Janice…Have you felt this?"

"No."

Gregory laughed in amazement.

"Come here and feel it."

Janice's POV

"No!"

"Janice, come on!"

"I'm telling you No! It is weird!"

"Come on Janice!"

"Come on Mum, I'm not going to bite!"

She fidgeted for a few seconds before giving up and moving over to them, also placing her plate on the table. Gregory took her right hand, placing it on their son's stomach.

A few moments ticked by.

"This is completely a waste of ti-"

She was cut off when she felt a soft thump against her hand. Her eyes widened.

Once more there was a bump against her palm.

This was her grandchild? The one that she had thought to be a freak of nature? Something of nightmares?

That's when it really occurred to her.

This thing, growing inside of her son…It wasn't a monster…It wasn't a hideous abomination…It wasn't something that deserved to die…

This thing, growing inside of her son…It was a child…A small human being… It was…It was something made out of Love…The Love between Deidara and Sasori…

"You know…I was never close to my mother, either…I don't even remember her name…I remember though, that she was a violent alcoholic, and she did drugs…I was the least favourite of her three kids, two daughters, one son. She often slapped me…Beat me up…Gave me black eyes…My father was kinder, but even he couldn't make up for it. I was with them for 16 years of my life. 16 torturous years. I couldn't take any more. I packed up my things, and then in the dead of night I hopped onto a cargo train. My sister was the only one who knew. She leant me some money and told me the address of some relatives I had in Iwagakure. She was older than me, you see." She felt the baby press against her hand again, as if urging her to continue with the story of her childhood. "I eventual found my relatives. They were cousins of mine. They were more than willing to take me in, seeing the bruises and scars covering my fragile body…That same year I met Gregory…My absolute opposite…Things took their course…We got married 5 years later…Then…A few months into marriage, I found out I was pregnant…I promised myself I would never be as cruel as my own mother was…I stick by that even now. You might think I am cruel, but I have never beaten you to bloody pulp, I have never thrown glass bottles of beer at you in a rage…True, I am not the best mother…And I am tough on you…But…" She just fell silent, shaking her head softly.

Sasori and Deidara stared at her. Neither had ever learnt the details of Janice's youth.

The room echoed with silence.

Deidara then gave a soft smile.

"You might not have been the best mother in the world…But…I know for a fact that you weren't the worst. I love you, mum, un."

"I love you to, DeiDei." She stood up and wrapped her arms around Deidara.

"That's all I've ever needed, Mum."

"Deidara…Be a better parent to your daughter than I ever was to you. Promise me that."

"I promise, un."

-x-

Sasori's POV

Both Sasori and Deidara were driving back home to Sunagakure. Janice was now allowed to live with Gregory again.

"So, Danna…Do you still hate my mother, un?"

"It is unfortunate about her past, but I can't be upset over it."

"What, un?"

"If your mother's mother hadn't been so violent, Janice would have stayed in Fire Country, and would have probably never met Gregory. Which would mean that you wouldn't exist."

Deidara was momentarily quiet.

"I guess, un. Things happen for a reason."

Sasori nodded in agreement.

-x-

**1 week later**

**22 weeks into pregnancy**

Unknown POV

The blond looked around the new house, giving a smirk.

"This place is pretty decent for such a low price. What do you reckon?"

He looked over at the red head, who was smoking a cigarette, leaning against the blank wall.

"Probably owned by some rich snob who doesn't know the value of money. You're a detective, why don't you work it out?"

The blond shrugged.

"I will when we get our laptops back. Till then, why bother?"

The red head took another drag of his death stick.

"I don't know. I wish the movers would hurry up and bring the rest of the furniture. My game consoles are still in one of the boxes. I've never been so bored in my entire life."

The blond smirked wider, unwrapping part of the foil of his chocolate bar. He enthusiastically ripped off a chunk of the sugary sweet. He licked his lips and moved over to his lover, pressing their lips together.

The sweet taste of chocolate mixed with the bitter tobacco.

The blond pulled their lips apart, smirking at the younger man.

"You could always play with me, you know~"

The red head tilted his head.

"We don't even have the bed yet."

"So what?"

"So, we're not doing it on the floor."

"Fine. Why don't we go say hi to the neighbours instead?"

"No way."

The blond snarled.

"You're such a downer!"

"I know." He gave a smirk. "Why don't you wait till they bring in one of our laptops? Then you can just look them up on it."

"I know you aren't out going, but come on. Im going to go anyway. Now, are you coming, or are you staying here with your _precious_ death sticks?"

The red head rolled his eyes and dropped his cigarette into his make shift ash tray (a plastic cup).

"Fine. You win. You know, you're really as ass sometimes."

"I know, I know."

The blond smirked and took another chunk out of his sugary bar of chocolate.

-x-

Awww =.= I got a cold, on the school holidays as well =.=

OOO! Their new neighbours XD Did you guess who they are? 3 clues! They are not OCs, they are not from Naruto (though they are from an anime/manga), and they are my second favourite pairing (Oh, and it isn't Axel and Roxas) X3 Lolz Some of you gotta know, I put in so many clues XD I know Raven will know X3

…I have a weird thing for blondes and red heads XD Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^

Questions! 

(Teiden) But how come you didn't pick a Japanese name like you did for Tsuru?

I assume you mean for Delilay? Well, Delilay is the name of a character I made ages ago, so meh. Hey, Janice isn't a Japanese name either XD Nor Gregory! Not sure bout Woolfy XD But yeah, I like having a bit of a mix ^-^

(Blood Drenched Scorpion) You want a question? Ok: When will you make an angsty SasoDei that involves Sasori being alive and well, where as Deidara is dead, and dying is no less agonizingly, painfully slow?

*shrug* I have no idea XD

(ItachiFangirl24) Oh, I have a question. I'm currently writing a SasoDei fic and something happens and they end up separating. Who do you think would be a good partner, besides Sasori, for Deidara to date? It will be temporary, but I just wanted someone else's opinion.

Probably Hidan or Tobi. I can see both really getting along with Dei and that ^-^ (oh, and for your other question, Woolfy is a girl XD )

Lolz ^O^

Hope you likey ^O^ don't forget to send me a question ^-^ Thanx ^O^


	20. Strangers

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 19**

**Strangers**

Deidara's POV

"Hey Danna, what do you reckon the new neighbours will be like?"

Sasori shrugged.

"Hinata said they were detectives, second and third best in the state."

"Yeah, un…You think they are going to interrogate us?"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Sure Brat, they are going to _interrogate_ us." He bopped Deidara on the head, smirking. "Seriously Dei, you're being pretty nosey over this."

"Do you think they have any kids, un?"

Sasori shrugged.

"We don't even know what gender they are."

"Obviously they're going to be a guy and a girl, un!"

"You never know, Brat, we're not a guy and a girl."

Deidara pouted.

"Just trying to be helpful, Danna."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I know, Dei, I know."

"Oh! Maybe they're here on a detective case! Like in the movies!"

Sasori shrugged.

Both of them perked up in confusion when the door bell rang.

They both looked at each other.

"Wonder who that is, un."

Deidara stood up from the couch where the couple had been snuggled up together.

He walked through the house to the front door. He couldn't really get a good look at the person at the door, even through the French door windows. The blonde turned the door handle, opening it up.

His eyes locked with another pair which were the same baby blue. The person had blonde hair, which had a slight orange tinge. He wore a pair of tight black leather pants, a pair of large brown leather boots and a brown vest type thing that revealed his stomach area. In his hands he held a bar of partly unwrapped chocolate. Around the blond's neck was a crucifix. He was taller than Deidara by a few centimetres (5 centimetres).

His most prominent feature, however, was the large burn that scarred the left side of his face, running down his neck and disappearing beneath his vest.

The man, probably 21 years old, gave a smirk at Deidara.

"Hey Ma'am, my partner and I have just moved in next door. Since none of our furniture has arrived yet, we decided to meet the neighbours."

Deidara smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, un! I heard you two are detectives!" His smile turned into a bit of a glare. "And if you must know, I'm a guy, un."

The blond seemed to be taken back momentarily, but quickly regained his composure.

"My bad, _sir_."

Deidara rolled his eyes, and then gave another smile.

"Do you wanna come in, un? Have coffee or something?"

The other detective stepped forward.

"Well actually we should go an-"

"We'd love to."

The red head stared at the blond for a few seconds, and then gave up.

"Cool, un, come right on through."

Deidara opened the door wide for the guests.

The red head wore a pair of orange goggles, making it impossible for Deidara to work out his eye colour. He wore a white and black stripped shirt, along with a creamy brown vest, complete with a bit of faux fur. The man of probably 20 wore a pair of baggy, baby blue jeans and a pair of black army boots. Just like his partner, he wore a pair of black gloves. He appeared to be about the same height as Deidara, possibly a couple of centimetres taller (2 to be exact).

Both of them entered the clean house and Deidara closed the door behind them.

They moved to the kitchen, where Sasori already was, turning on the kettle. Sasori gave them a soft smile, putting a hand out to shake. He shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasori."

"And I'm Deidara!"

The blond smirked at them.

"The name's Mello. Oh, could I have a hot chocolate?"

"Sure, un. I guess I should have one as well."

The red head gave a small wave.

"Oh, and my name is Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Mello and Matt."

Matt, Mello and Deidara moved to the lounge room while Sasori made two coffees and two hot chocolates. Mello took a chunk out of his chocolate bar.

"I see you like chocolate, un."

"…" The blond took another chuck out of his chocolate. "Sweets help me think."

Deidara nodded, smiling. "Makes sense." He looked at Matt. "What bout you, un? Got any hobbies?"

Matt blinked through his goggles.

"Video games."

Deidara smiled wide, standing off the couch.

"Wanna play Super Smash Bros Brawl?"

Matt smirked, hopping off the couch.

"You're on!"

Deidara and Matt moved to the Games Room, turning on the Nintendo Wii to play.

Sasori's POV

Mello raised an eyebrow and took another bite out of his chocolate.

"Is he pregnant or something?"

Sasori looked over at him.

"It's a long story, but yes he is."

Mello nodded, taking another bite out of his chocolate.

"Interesting. I wonder if that fat head Near would have figured that out…"

"Who?"

"Oh…No one."

Sasori just nodded, walking into the room and handing Mello his hot chocolate. He sat next to him on the couch, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that scar?"

The blond took a sip out of his hot chocolate, closing his eyes softly.

"I was caught in an explosion." Sasori nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "So?"

"So what?"

Mello smirked, opening his eyes once more.

"I told you something about myself, what bout you?"

Sasori blinked, bored expression. With his one free hand he lifted up his own shirt.

"Human puppet."

Mello took a bite out of his chocolate.

"Sweet."

Sasori pulled his shirt back down, taking another sip of his coffee.

"So, are you and Matt together?"

Mello took another sip of his hot chocolate.

"That information is classified."

"DANNA!"

"MELLSY!"

Both Sasori and Mello were quiet for a few seconds.

"So, who is uke and who is seme?"

Mello glared at the wall dividing their room and the room Deidara and Matt were in.

"We swap."

Sasori nodded, taking another sip of his coffee.

"And you?"

"I'm Seme."

Mello nodded, taking another bite of his chocolate.

"So, shall we go see the little kiddies?"

"Let's shall."

They both stood up and moved to the Games Room. Deidara and Matt were both playing on the Nintendo Wii.

"YOU'RE CHEATING, UN!"

"No, you just suck!"

Deidara glared at the screen, attacking Zelda with his Pit player.

Deidara was momentarily losing.

"Now Matty, play nice."

The blonde growled when Pit was once more knocked off the platform by Zelda.

"HA!"

The blonde glared harder at the scene as Pit respawned.

"I swear I will kill you, Zelda, un!"

"No one can beat Zelda, Angel Boy!"

Both continued playing.

Sasori looked back and forth between the screen and the two gamers.

"Dei, Matt, maybe you should let Mello and I have a go."

"But Danna! I've almost won this ti-" Pit was once more killed. "Here." He handed the controller to Sasori.

"Come on Matty, gimmie."

"Awww, but Mellsy!"

"_Mail."_

Matt immediately stopped playing and handed the controller to Mello.

"Fine, _Mihael._"

Sasori wondered faintly about what Mail and Mihael meant, but he didn't dwell on it as the game started.

Sasori and Mello both started attacking each other in the game, Sasori as Bowser and Mello as Pikachu.

Deidara's POV

"Hey Danna, did you get me a hot chocolate, un?"

"Oh, yours and Matts are in the kitchen, sorry."

"Okay, un. Thank you."

Deidara stood up, along with Matt, and they moved into the kitchen where their drinks were waiting for them.

Deidara sat up on the counter top, while Matt sat on the island bar's counter top, so they were facing eachother. Deidara started to drink his hot chocolate while Matt started to drink his coffee.

"So, what is your favourite game, un?"

"Kingdom Hearts 2. You?"

"Okami."

Matt nodded.

"So…Why do you wear goggles?"

The red head blinked at Deidara through the orange tinted glass.

"What? These old things? I guess I wear them because I like looking like a possible game character. It makes life more fun, less real."

Deidara nodded, taking another sip of his drink.

"What 'bout you? No offence but you're pretty fat."

Deidara shot him a glare, pulling the mug away from his lips.

"If you must know, I am pregnant."

"Oh…" Matt took another sip out of his coffee. "Congratulations?"

"Thank you, un."

Deidara took another sip of his hot chocolate.

They sat in silence, filled only by the sound of the game in the other room.

"So…How do you like Sunagakure so far?"

"Oh, it's okay. Different from where Mello and I came from."

"Where was that?"

"Oh, well, we can't really give out that information."

"Oh! So you're undercover?"

"Well, not really, one of our…_Friends_ sent us here…He thought the city life was getting to our heads…"

"Oh, un…Sounds like fun…So, you're both detectives?"

"Yeah, Mello is the second best in the world, while I'm the third. We were given the title by L- I mean…We were given the titles for our work in the Kira case."

"Kira case?"

"Yeah, it was a huge case, affected the entire world, but course for unknown reasons, only the people who worked on the case can remember it."

"Oh…Okay…That's cool though! It must be interesting being a detective! I myself am an Artist."

"Cool, what kind of artist?"

"I usually work with clay."

"Oh, that's-"

For some reason the Mario theme song started going off.

"Oh, sorry, just a second."

Matt took his mobile out of his pocket, flipping it open and answering.

"This is Matt." … "Oh, thanks. Be right over." He hung up his phone, hopping off the bench.

"Mello! The delivery man is here!"

"5 more minutes!"

Matt rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the coffee and that. Sorry if we annoyed you."

"Really, it is okay, un! You weren't annoying in the least!"

Sasori and Mello entered the kitchen. The blond took a bite out of his chocolate.

"We kept on coming a draw."

Sasori placed their mugs on the bench, helping Deidara off the counter top. Sasori pressed their lips together in a quick chaste kiss.

Mello raised an eyebrow then gave a smirk. He leaned over to Matt, their lips close.

Matt blushed and quickly dodged the kiss.

"_Mihael_!"

Mello shook his head, smirking and leaning away.

"I know, I know, public displays of affection. God, you're such a stick up the ass sometimes."

The blond took another bite of his chocolate, which was almost gone.

Deidara blinked at them.

"What's so bad about public displays of affection?"

Mello shrugged.

"I'm perfectly okay with them, but Matty here hates 'em."

Sasori nodded softly.

"That's perfectly natural, Matt, not everyone is comfortable with others seeing them kiss and that."

Matt seemed to brighten up a bit.

"So, Mello, we need to go unload our furniture."

"Oh, we could help, un."

"Really? We don't wanna be a hast-"

Mello laughed.

"That would be awesome." Mello then gave a soft frown. "Wait…What about…You know, your baby?"

Deidara blinked then gave a soft smile.

"It should be fine, just probably not lift anything heavy, un."

Mello smirked and nodded.

"Cool then, let's get moving some shit!"

-x-

Mello and Matt hadn't actually had very many things. A fridge, a double bed which had velvet black sheets, a pinkish purple couch, a pot plant, a large plasma TV, 1 box of game consoles, 3 boxes of actually video games, a few boxes of clothes and toiletries, 7 laptops, and much to Deidara's surprise, a Motor bike.

Deidara stared in awe at the bike.

"Wow, un! That's awesome!"

Mello smirked, wheeling the bike into the garage, where their also sat a shiny red car.

"Thanks."

Deidara then saw that the bike only had one helmet.

"Only one helmet?"

Mello shrugged.

"Don't need a second; Matt doesn't really like riding on it anyway."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I kind of don't want to die. That thing is a screaming metal death trap."

Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

The blond finished off his chocolate bar (which he had put aside while moving furniture).

"Well, thanks for all your help today. Matty and I gotta go get some groceries and that."

Deidara smiled.

"No problem, un!"

Sasori smiled softly as well.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood."

"Thanks."

Matt and Mello hopped into the red car, waving good bye.

Sasori and Deidara waved good bye as well.

The red car disappeared around the bend, headed towards the shops.

The blonde and the puppet both looked at each other.

"What do you think, un?"

Sasori shrugged.

"I like them."

"I think they are cool, un…Wait…You actually LIKE them?"

Deidara stared at Sasori.

"What's the big deal?"

"You usually hate all other guys!"

Sasori smirked, kissing Deidara sweetly.

"I don't think I have to worry as much about people stealing you, or you running off with them any more."

"You're paranoid, you know, un?"

Sasori smirked.

"I'm getting better. Now come on, I have a pizza with your name on it."

"Really, un?"

The red head smirked.

"Well, I will after I call Dominoes, then of course it takes a bit to deliver, so the sooner we go back to the house, the sooner I phone, and the sooner y-"

"Okay, un! Come on Danna! Pizza!"

Deidara started dragging him back to their house. Sasori rolled his eyes, smirking.

-x-

So the people are Matt and Mello from Death Note X3 (as most of you guessed)

Okay, this chapter doesn't really go anywhere *shrug* But meh X3 Matt and Mello XD I loves them!

Oh, and I have to say this.

Ahem.

It has come to my attention that, surprisingly, the majority of my readers do actually know and/or love the pairing MelloxMatt. Though it has also come to my intention that some of you do not know of these two characters, and/or that you absolutely hate them paired together. I'm just going to say…THEY AREN'T (probably) GOING TO BE MAIN CHARACTERS! Okay?

I do have something planned for Matt in the future of this fan fiction, but you're going to have to wait to see what it is X3

They might make several appearances and that through out it, but there isn't going to be any strong Yaoi between them, this is still SasoDei.

I am possibly thinking of doing a Matt and Mello fan fic which is basically their point of view of before, during, and after Baby Blue, showing stuff like how they are still alive and that. But, of course, I have numerous fan fictions to work on before that, so meh.

Matt (Mail Jeevas) and Mello (Mihael Keehl) © Ohba and Obata

Oh, you can also see that Sasori is becoming a little less possessive of Deidara ^-^

Hope you likey ^O^


	21. Students

**SasoDei ****– Baby Blue – Chapter 20**

**Students**

**23 weeks pregnant**

Deidara's POV

Deidara looked down at his hand mouths, frowning.

"Danna, my hand mouth's gums are bleeding, un."

Sasori looked over at him from their bed where he had been reading his copy of 'The Wife of Martin Guerre'.

"Yeah, that is a symptom of pregnancy around this time…Well; I guess for you it is three times as worse." Sasori chuckled in amusement.

Deidara rolled his eyes, rinsing the toothpaste and blood out of his hand mouths.

"Hey Danna…Since my water can't brake, how will we know when I'm ready to give birth, un?"

Sasori thought for a few seconds.

"Well, probably around 40 weeks we will go to the hospital to have a caesarean."

"And if the baby is ready before then?"

"I'm sure we will know." He gave Deidara a soft smile.

The blonde pouted.

"That's easy for you to say Danna! What if I start giving birth and you're not here to take me to the hospital, un?"

Sasori gave a shrug, turning the page of his book.

"You can call me on my mobile, and I can call Mello or someone to take you to the hospital. Then I would have to tell the principal, if I was at school at the time that us, and then I would have to meet you at the hospital."

Deidara nodded softly.

"What if everyone is busy and no one can take me to the hospital?"

"I'm sure there will be at least one person around to take you. I will probably be home at the time anyway."

Deidara nodded, though still not fully convinced.

"Do you reckon the baby knows who we are? I mean, she can hear us talking right now, un…"

"Deidara, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even know who she is."

The blonde nodded a solemn nod, looking down at his baby bump.

"Do you think she dreams in there?"

He ran a hand over his belly. He thought he felt a slight kick against his hand but he couldn't be sure.

"Who knows?"

"It must be boring in there, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, smirking.

"I'm sure she can find some source of entertainment."

"Yeah, like kicking me in the ribs! That is really uncomfortable, un."

Deidara exited the bathroom, crawling onto the bed in his pyjamas.

Sasori placed his book down on the bed side table, switching off the lamp shade, turning the room dark.

Deidara crawled under the bed sheets, snuggling against Sasori. The red head wrapped his arms around Deidara. The blonde buried his head in the crook of Sasori's neck, closing his eyes softly.

"Nighty night, Danna."

"Night night, Brat."

Deidara smiled softly.

"Nighty night, Delilay."

"Night night, second Brat."

Deidara chuckled softly, kissing Sasori's neck softly.

"Yep, you and your two Brats."

-x-

24 Weeks Pregnant

Deidara glared at his belly.

"Danna, my skin is itchy."

Silence.

Deidara glared harder. Oh yeah, it was Tuesday, Sasori had school.

"Why couldn't he be a dental hygienist instead, un?"

Deidara lifted up his shirt, running a finger over the forming stretch mark, scratching the skin where it was itchy.

The blonde stood up, walking through the house to the bed room, then into the bathroom. He began rummaging around the cupboards for a lotion of some kind to soothe his irritated skin.

Sasori's POV

Sasori sighed.

"For the millionth time, Dosu, you can't sing termites to sleep."

Some of these kids were just plain stupid.

The kid shrugged and continued writing notes.

Suddenly the song 'Geek in the Pink' began to play.

"Whose phone is that? No phones in class." A few seconds ticked by. "Oh, wait…Give me a minute."

Sasori pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans, sitting down at his desk. He flipped open the noisy device. The caller ID said 'Brat'.

The red head put the mobile to his ear.

"Dei, I'm in the middle of class."

"I know, un, sorry, I was just wondering if you could pick me up some lotion?"

"Deidara, we have heaps of lotion."

"No we don't, un."

"…Deidara, I bought some just three days ago."

"No you didn't."

"...Deidara, I did, seriously."

"No you didn't, un."

"…Okay…"

Sasori was sure he had.

"Why haven't we had sex in a while?"

The red head blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me, why haven't we had sex in a while?"

"Dei, we had…" He looked at the students, who were listening in to their conversation (though they couldn't hear what Deidara was saying, thank god). "We had it just last week."

"No we didn't."

The hell?

"Are you okay, Dei?"

"Do you still find me physically attractive, un?"

Sasori sighed. "Deidara, oh course I do. I love you."

A few seconds of silence.

"I love you to Danna!" Sasori resisted the urge to face palm. Deidara and his random mood swings. "Oh, Danna, while you're getting me that lotion, could you also pick up some lube, un?"

"Brat, we have plenty of- …Oh…" Deidara had used the code. Basically, if he asked Sasori to buy lube, he was really saying 'I need you'. "Oh, of course, Dei. I will pick some up. Anything else?"

"Hmmm…Chocolate please."

"Okay then. Hurry home."

"School ends in about half an hour, so add one trip to the shops to that…I should be home in about an hour."

"Okay Danna! Loves you! (Kissing noise)."

"Yeah, love you to, Brat. See you in a bit."

Sasori hung up the phone, looking up at the curious faces of the brats.

"Get back to work, twerps."

He stood up, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Who were you talking to, Sir?"

Sasori shot the girl a look.

"My private life is of none of your business."

"Oh! I bet it was his girlfriend!"

"What? He has a girlfriend?"

"No way! I already told you; as soon as I'm eighteen I'm going to marry him!"

"No way! Mr Akasuna is mine!"

"No way, Bitch! He is mine!"

The girls continued to bicker, earning stares from the rest of the class. Everyone soon began talking to the person sitting next to, or around, them.

"He has a girl friend?"

"No way! He is mine!"

"Why are all the girls arguing over him? I think he is a jerk." The boy was immediately attacked by the girl sitting next to him.

Sasori face palmed, and then held his hand up.

The students slowly began to drop their conversations and give him their full attention.

He pointed to the gold band on his ring finger.

"This is. A. Wedding. Ring. I. Am Married. I don't. Have. A girlfriend."

"SAY IT ISN'T SO, SASO! DIVORCE THE SLUT! I DESERVE YOU MORE!"

"NO WAY! I DESERVE HIM WAY MORE THAN ALL OF YOU!"

The room was filled with chatter once more.

Sasori was fuming by now. He picked up the metre ruler and slammed it down on his table, the loud crack immediately silencing the children.

"If you MUST know. I DON'T have a WIFE." A few girls smiled happily with relief. Sasori's eyes narrowed. "I have a husband."

The room was awkwardly silent for a few moments.

All the students were gaping at him. One of the boys whispered "No way!"

A girl suddenly broke the silence.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!"

"YOU ACTUALLY CHOSE A GUY OVER ME?"

Sasori turned his back to the students, trying to compose himself.

He turned around, smirking softly and handsomely.

The students all immediately stopped talking.

"Please," His voice was as smooth as velvet, yet at the same time it seemed to be masking murderous intent. "Girls…Sit down. And shut up." The girls immediately dropped down back into their seats, and a few boys vowed to master the voice themselves. "Thank you. Now, let's get back to work…Or else I will give all of you detention for the rest of your life. Thank you."

None of the students said one word till the bell signalling the end of class sounded.

-x-

Sasori was walking through the Woolworths near his and Deidara's house. He had already grabbed the lube (A/N- I have no idea where you buy lube =3) and was looking through the lotions isle, trying to find a type of lotion that Deidara would liked.

"Hello, Sir."

Sasori looked behind him to see one of his students standing there.

The boy was deathly pale and sort of bland looking. He always wore the same clothes everyday, including a short vest that revealed his slim, white waist.

He was a good drawer, Sasori had to admit, but he was as lousy with puppets as a dog was at cooking a roast, or something like that.

Sasori turned back to the lotions.

"Hello, Sai. What do you want? I am not giving you a better mark, you deserved that C."

"No, it wasn't that. I was just wondering why everyone was reacting so weirdly when you told us that you had a husband?"

Oh yeah, Sasori had forgotten this kid had an emotion problem.

He picked out a lotion and began reading the back of the bottle. Deidara was very picky.

"I guess because it isn't the norm for a guy to be with another guy. Really I don't see the big deal about it. Whether you're in love with a guy, or a girl. It doesn't matter which, both choices are human at least. So really, what's the difference?"

Sasori put the lotion he had chosen in the shopping basket he had grabbed. Since he was at the shops, he might as well grab a few extra things while he was here.

The red head began walking down the isle, heading for the confectionery section.

Sai followed behind him.

"Is that why you love him?"

"Hm?"

"You love Deidara because he is a guy?"

"Oh, no, actually I'm not really interested in any gender really. Not quite gay, not quite straight, and not quite bisexual."

"So why do you love him?"

Sasori gave a soft hum, stopping in the toothpaste isle, grabbing a tub of Colgate: Triple Action.

"I love him, because I love him." Sasori once more continued towards the confectionery isle. "There really is no thought behind it. That is Love. It's…Messy."

Sasori walked into the confectionery section, reaching the chocolate part of it. For some reason there had been a surprising lack of chocolate recently (Sasori blamed the blond next door).

Hmmm…All that was left was Lindt. That's a pretty expensive brand.

"Why do people fall in love then?"

Sasori sighed and looked over at the student.

"Seriously kid, you're asking the wrong person."

"Why did you fall in love?"

Sasori looked between the kid and the chocolates.

"I can live without love; that is one thing." Sasori turned back to the chocolate. He took the red Lindt 'Lindor' box from the shelf and narrowed his eyes at it. "But Deidara is something different. It wouldn't matter if I didn't love him, though I do, and it wouldn't matter if he didn't love me, though he does. Because at the end of the day, he is really the only thing that makes life worth living."

He gave a soft smile at his own words, putting the chocolate inside his shopping basket.

Sai cocked his head.

"That doesn't make very much sense."

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"This is reality. Nothing makes sense. The world would be simpler if we were all a deck of cards in Wonderland."

Sai looked thoughtfully at the ceiling of the shopping centre, and then gave a smile.

"Interesting concept. You're not a teacher for nothing. Thank you, sir."

Sai was about to leave when Sasori stopped him.

"I guess it would be the right thing to do if I gave you some appropriate advice." Sasori rubbed his chin, thinking for a few seconds. "Don't do drugs, and stay away from strangers, especially ones with candy and white vans. Got it?" Sasori smirked at his student.

"Thank you." Sai smiled more, giving a slight bow.

"Yeah yeah, now run off already."

"See you tomorrow."

Sasori sighed.

"Joy. See ya."

Sai ran off down the isle, disappearing to the left.

"…Weirdo." Sasori shook his head, though smirking as he did so. He looked down at his basket, making sure he had everything. "Hmm…Close enough."

He turned and started towards the cashier, wondering faintly what Deidara would be like when he got home.

-x-

I agree with Sasori, reality is weird

I read Alice in Wonderland (it was funny, my dad got it for me yesterday and three hours after he got it for me I had already finished it XD Good book) and I don't think it was really that insane *shrug* I think reality is weirder than Mock Turtles dancing with Gryphons. Though that might just be me *shrug*

Anyway, no inspiration for this chapter *shrug*

Next chapter with (most possibly) be smut (and there will possibly be a small Matt scene but don't quote me on that)

And yeah…

I love Lindor chocolates ^O^ They expensive (they're a brand of Swedish chocolates XD ) But they really nice ^O^

Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^

Oh, ah…I almost forgot questions (woops, I forgot last chappy O.o" )

Anyway, here are a few from one of my good friends

(AkatsukiChibiness) "Are you going to write a sequel to this story where it's the next generation where Delilay will star in? If so, will you mention the other Akatsuki member's possible children?"

Nope =3 It is rare for me to do a Sequal, Trilogy is just unheard of XD Lolz

"Is this story going to be a simple love story or are there any tricks up your sleeves?" 

Course I always have tricks up my sleeves XD It is the reason I always draw Woolfy with long sleeves XD Lolz

"What inspired you to write this in the first place?"

*shrug* Well, I promised you all that I would do a sequel, so yeah *shrug* Anyway, I also did Mpreg because I though there was a lack of really believable MPreg stories (including some of my own XD ) So yeah *shrug*

Anyway, ask me questions and I might answer 'em ^-^

Thanx ^O^

Hope you likey!


	22. Advice

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 21**

**Advice**

Sasori's POV

Sasori pulled the car into the drive way, but not the garage. He undid his seat belt and exited the Toyota Yaris, closing the door behind him.

He caught the scent of smoke on the air, and looked to where it was coming from next door.

Matt sat on the steps alone, smoking a cigarette. Sasori looked to the garage to see the door was up and Mello's motorbike was gone.

The red head looked back and forth between his house and the house next door. He then gave a sigh. Deidara could wait a few minutes.

Sasori walked across the lawn, and onto the house next door's property.

Matt's POV

Matt didn't look up at the red head, still smoking his cigarette and staring out towards the distance at nothing in particular.

Sasori sat down next to him on the step.

"Cigarette?" Matt didn't look at him while talking, but held out the open packet of cigarettes.

"No thanks, I quit years ago."

Matt gave a soft nod and put the death sticks back into his pocket.

"So, what got you so down in the dumps?"

"Mello and I had a bit of a…." Matt took another puff of his cigarette, and then blew the toxic smoke into the air. "Disagreement."

Sasori gave a soft nod.

"What about?"

"…"

(Flash back)

_Matt and Mello sat on the couch. Mello was eating a chocolate bar while Matt was busy playing Mario Cart on his Nintendo DS._

"_Hey Matt. I think I just realised something that might help you remember."_

_Matt gave a soft hum, not really listening._

_Mello said something else, but Matt was too busy trying to hit Bowser's cart off the track to listen._

_There was a silence, and Matt guessed that Mello had asked him a question, or was waiting for a response of some kind._

"_Yeah, I will pick up some more milk tomorrow."_

"…_You didn't listen to a thing I said, did you?"_

"_You asked something about making your own chocolate milk."_

_Matt knew he had answered incorrectly when Mello suddenly hit the DS out of his hands, sending it across the room to slam against the light violet wall._

_Matt frowned softly down at his empty hands, then he looked up at Mello._

"_Dammit Mello, what was that fo-"_

_Mello grabbed his stripped shirt in a fist and suddenly pulled his lips into a forceful kiss._

_Matt's dark blue eyes widened in shock (he wasn't wearing his goggles)._

_The red head quickly pushed the blond off of him. Mello fell off the couch, landing on his ass._

"_What the hell Mihael? We already made sure there weren't any cameras in the house! We don't have to pretend to be together when we're alone!"_

_Mello sneered up at him._

"_You wanna know what I said before, Mail?"_

_Matt calmed himself down somewhat._

"_What? Enlighten me."_

(End of flash back) (A/N Ha ha XD You won't find out what he says unless I decide to do the fan fiction from their POV XD Lolz)

"It was just about something stupid. But I guess I didn't say the right thing, because Mello stormed out the house, taking his Motorbike."

Sasori nodded softly.

"Are you going to call him?"

"What's the use? I know him. He will go off, probably sleep with somebody, come home in a few hours, and then we will act like nothing ever happened."

"I guess that means he isn't the loyal type. It still would probably be a good idea to call him. If it were Deidara who did that I would-"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but we are not you and Deidara." He took another drag of his cigarette. "Three people. Three people in the whole world remember the last five years correctly, and I have to share a house with the one who actually gives a damn about it. You're lucky this country is so damn secluded or else you would have probably been killed. In fact, that wouldn't have mattered, you probably were killed. You're lucky."

Sasori's POV

Sasori raised an eyebrow at him.

Matt sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"So, about Mello. Listen. Things don't sort themselves out by themselves. If you ignore them, then they will just grow larger and larger until they destroy your life."

"Does Deidara know that you've killed two people?"

"…He was there when I killed Sasuke."

"And what about Kazekage?"

"…He knows I killed someone else, but he doesn't know any specifics. How do you know about it? Especially Sasuke, he was an orphan and his death was hushed up from the media."

"Mello and I are detectives. We looked up the profiles of everybody on the street for security reasons."

"Sounds to me like you are under Witness Protection or something."

"Yeah, something like that." He took another puff of his cigarette.

Sasori stood up.

"Well, I have to get back to Deidara."

"I understand."

Sasori gave a soft hum, and then fished around in the green eco friendly shopping bag. After a few seconds he pulled out a small red box.

"Here." He held the box out to Matt. The smoker took the box and looked at the packet.

"Lindt?"

"They are a Swiss brand of Chocolates. I was going to give them to Deidara, but I think you need them more than he does. Give them to Mello when he comes back as a sort of Peace Offering."

Matt looked up at him.

"I can't accept this."

"Nonsense. Think of it as a welcome to the neighborhood present."

Matt's dark blue eyes fell back down to the chocolate.

"Really-"

"You know, chocolate contains phenylethylamine, the same chemical that the brain releases when you're in Love."

Matt blinked down at the chocolate.

"Really?"

"I think anyway, don't quote me on that."

Matt once more blinked down at the chocolates.

"…That might explain…" Matt gave a sigh and stood up. "Thank you Sasori. I have to go; I will try to call Mello, but knowing what he is probably up to at this moment he probably won't pick up anyway."

Sasori gave an unsure smile. He wondered about the relationship between Matt and Mello. Would someone really let their lover sleep around with other people? Not just that, but actually know about it, and not want to do anything about it?

"Why do you let him go?"

Matt looked down at his feet. He gave a sigh then looked up at Sasori.

"Because that is the kind of relationship we have." He gave another sigh and stubbed the cigarette out on the railing. "Thanks again for the chocolate and advice. As I said, you're lucky."

Matt disappeared inside his house.

Sasori gave a sad expression. Guess not everyone was as happy with their relationships as he was with Deidara.

Which reminded him.

Time for Deidara.

He walked to his own house, unlocked the door and entered their house. All the lights were turned off.

"Deidara?"

Nothing.

Sasori moved to the kitchen, putting the bag on the counter top. He took out the lube and ventured into their bedroom.

He entered the dark room.

No Deidara.

Sasori suddenly heard the door slam behind him. He turned around quickly.

A shadowy figure was leaning against the door. Sasori gave a smirk. Deidara could always surprise him.

Sasori's eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness, and now he could clearly identify the figure as Deidara.

The blonde gave a chuckle and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. He bought their lips into a deep kiss. The red head wrapped his arms around Deidara, sort of turned on to find Deidara wasn't wearing anything.

Sasori pulled away, giving a smirk down at the blonde.

Deidara gave a hum.

"You're late, un."

Sasori gave a sorry smile.

"Matt was having some troubles with Mello. I just decided to give him advice."

"How can you give advice when you can't even keep your darling little house wife's libido in control?"

Sasori smirked.

"My darling little house wife?"

"Hmmm. Scratch that, un. How can you give advice when you can't even keep your pregnant artistic manly husband's libido in control?"

Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I do have a job, you know."

Deidara pulled their lips together once more, pushing Sasori lightly to signal to go to the bed.

Sasori picked up his spouse, carrying him over to their double bed. He lay Deidara down on the soft fabric, pulling away from the kiss. Sasori placed the lube bottle onto the bedside table and pulled off his shirt, revealing his puppet body.

Sasori crawled onto the bed so he was above Deidara, locking their lips once more. Deidara's hands slipped over his back to the hem of his pants, tugging at them. The blonde managed to get them down to Sasori's knees but Sasori had to help him to get them the rest of the way.

Sasori ran his hands over Deidara's sensitive skin, causing Deidara to arch his back into the red heads touch. Sasori's hands ran over the baby bump to Deidara's nipples, pinching both of the sensitive buds simultaneously.

Sasori's eyes had adjusted to the dark now, and he could almost clearly see Deidara. The blonde gave a soft groan and was scrunching up his face.

"Danna, stop teasing~"

Sasori smirked and kissed Deidara once more, using his tongue to explore the blonde's mouth.

After a few seconds he pulled away, connected still be a slight trail of saliva. He fished around on the table, finding the lube bottle from earlier.

He opened up the new bottle and poured some out onto his hand, using it to coat three of his fingers. Sasori closed the white lid and placed it back onto the table. Sasori moved his hand down to Deidara's entrance, pressing one finger into the warm cavern. Deidara made no move of protest, bucking his hips slightly to signal that he wanted more.

Sasori pushed in the second finger and bought his mouth back down to Deidara, catching the blonde's lips in a sweet kiss. Sasori's free hand lightly stroked Deidara's hair tenderly.

He loved Deidara so much. He would do anything for the blonde. And he was positive Deidara felt the same way about him. There wasn't a single doubt in his mind. And this baby had only intensified their already eternal bond. There was only one real way he could die, and only he knew it. If Deidara were ever to pass away, then Sasori would most probably take his own life, depending on the age of their child.

He had once dreamed of Eternity.

He still did.

But was an Eternity really worth living without this blonde he loved so dearly at his side?

He never wanted to find out.

Deidara bucked his hips once more impatiently, signally Sasori to insert the last finger. Sasori chuckled softly into the kiss which they still held. He pulled their lips away and inserted the third finger, pushing and pulling his fingers in and out of Deidara's heat, stretching the blonde. He would occasionally scissor his fingers to stretch the muscles even more.

So the day hadn't been the best Sasori had ever had, but it was worth it to come home and be with Deidara. He didn't mind if the blonde was sometimes moody, had thrown several glasses at him with the intention of hurting the red head, or even if he was an emotional wreck sometimes. He was just happy to be with Deidara.

He pulled his fingers out of Deidara's heat and once more grabbed the lube bottle, pouring some more of the lubricant onto his hand. Sasori closed the bottle and placed it down once more.

The red head rubbed the lube over his hard member.

"Danna~ Hurry up, un~"

Sasori gave a soft smile, completely content with life.

"Of course, Brat."

Sasori held onto Deidara's hip, lifting them up a bit. He positioned himself at Deidara's entrance, sliding his shaft into the prepared heat. Deidara groaned softly, wrapping his arms around Sasori.

"Danna~"

Sasori kissed Deidara softly on the cheek. He pulled mostly out, and then slammed back in, slightly harder than the first time. Deidara gave another soft groan. Sasori continued to thrust in and out of the blonde's tight heat, searching for Deidara's prostate.

He found it several thrusts later.

Deidara gave an airy moan, moving one hand up to grab tightly onto Sasori's red hair. Sasori smirked and aimed for that spot which drove the blonde crazy.

He continued to successfully hit the pleasure spot, bringing Deidara close to the edge. He was pretty close as well, letting pleasurable groans pass his lips now and then.

Sex would only be this pleasurable with Deidara. He knew every single dip and pleasure spot of the blonde, knowing exactly how to drive him crazy.

"Are you close Brat?"

He knew the answer to the question was yes, but he wanted Deidara to say it.

Deidara's POV

Deidara gave another airy moan.

"Yes Danna, un~ So close~ Ah~"

Deidara gave a soft whimper. Sasori knew just how to turn him on. God.

He was nearly over the edge. His grip on Sasori tightened as he finally reached climax. Deidara gave a cry as he came over the both of them. He felt Sasori release inside of him, filling him up.

They were left panting, lost in the slow seconds of pleasure. They eventually passed and Sasori pulled out of his heat, rolling off of him. They were both still panting faintly.

"Danna?"

Sasori gave a soft hum, rolling onto his side and pulling Deidara to his chest.

"Can we go out to dinner tonight?"

"Course, Dei."

Deidara gave a smile and pressed his lips to Sasori's once more.

"Thank you Danna."

"We should probably have a shower."

Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, un. Good point."

Deidara pulled out of Sasori's arms and got off the bed, stretching slightly. He was feeling the best he had felt during the whole pregnancy so far. He flicked on the light switch and smirked over at Sasori, who was still lying on the bed.

He chuckled slightly.

"Come on Danna, don't be lazy, un."

Sasori smirked and got up.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up."

Deidara moved to the shower, opening up the glass door and turning on the taps.

"Good, because as punishment for being late you have to wash my back."

Sasori smirked and moved over to Deidara, pulling the blonde into a kiss.

"I'd do anything for you, Deidara."

-x-

No it wasn't foreshadowing when Sasori was saying about what would happen if Deidara died XD Lolz just thought I should clear that up X3

Sozzy bout the lateness of this, school has started again and I also have gotten Pokemon Soul Silver, so I've been playing it a lot XD Lolz Sozzy

I can't wait to write the MattxMello fan fic =D I've planned so much of it in my mind

Course I got several other fan fictions to do first =.= Oh well

Oh! It is also revealed that Matt an Mellsy aren't actually together D= Another thing which I will have to explain if I get around to writing the fan fic

Course just because they ain't together now, doesn't mean they wont get together (or weren't together) =3 And there is a bit of a twist I've thought of with that X3

Oh, and what Matt said about 3 people in the world remembering the past 5 years and all that correctly…Yeah, its complicated, but basically Mello, Near and L are the only ones who can remember the whole Kira case thing and that, but you're going to have to wait for the fan fic to find out what that really means and all that

Yeah

Smut

*shrug*

It's not the best smut I've ever written, but it ain't the worst *shrug once more*

Anyway, hope you likey ^-^

(Keono) Did you read the original Alice in Wonderland and if so, did it make sense?

It was the original story with new illustrations and that

I really liked the poems and that in it ^O^

My favorite poem in it is the one about the mouse ^O^

'Fury said to a mouse,  
That he met in the  
house, "Let us  
both go to law:  
I will prosecute  
you. Come, I'll  
take no denial;  
We must have  
a trial: For  
really this  
morning I've  
nothing to do."  
Said the mouse  
to the cur,  
"Such a trial,  
dear Sir, With  
no jury or  
judge, would  
be wasting  
our breath."  
"I'll be  
judge, I'll  
be jury,"  
Said cunning  
old Fury:  
"I'll try  
the whole  
cause, and  
condemn  
you  
to  
death."'

Lolz X3 It was a really good read!

And it did make sense ^O^

(Blood Drenched Scorpion) Yeah, why do people always ignore redheads? And why do they die so much? Reality isn't THAT harsh... (Proof: Sasori, Matt and Gaara)

Apparently, for Red heads, reality is that harsh X3 Lolz

(Teiden) What is you fav story you've written?

I dunno really, my fave story is the one which I have yet to write because they always sound ten times better in my head =.= So yeah, really that is my answer ^-^ The story I have yet to write

Anyway, hope you likey XD


	23. Dreams

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 22**

**Dreams**

**27****weeks into Pregnancy**

**Deidara's ****POV**

Deidara looked around the shopping centre, not really there for any specific purpose. Sasori was at school, so he decided to get out of the house for a bit. He sighed as he sat down on one of the benches.

The blonde was bored out of his mind already, and he hadn't even been there for an hour yet. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Hmmm, the bowling centre was open, maybe he could call Woolfy or someone to come and verse him at ten pin bowling. Maybe Matt or Mello…

Someone who was breathing for Gods sake!

"What do you reckon, Delilay?"

No response, not that he really had been awaiting one.

The blonde frowned and gave a sigh, leaning back on the bench.

"So you don't wanna go bowling, un?"

No response.

Deidara sighed once more.

"You're not very helpful, are you?"

There was a slight kick again his belly. He blinked down at it. Pure coincidence.

"So you agree that you aren't helpful, un?"

No response.

"Oh great, I'm going crazy." Deidara sighed and stood up, pulling his mobile from his pocket.

First he dialled Mello's mobile.

…

…

…

Nothing. Deidara hadn't really heard from either him or Matt in a bit.

He was about to hang up the phone when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Hello Deidara."

Deidara blinked. It was Mello's voice.

"Huh? How did you know it was me, Mello?"

"Because I'm standing right behind you."

Deidara turned around to see Mello standing a metre behind him, smirking, one hand on his hips and the other holding his mobile to his ear. He was wearing his usual leather, along with a pair of sunglasses. Deidara noticed faintly that there was something different about Mello, but he couldn't put his finger on whatever it was.

"Oh. Mello, sorry, I gotta hang up, something just came up. Bye."

Deidara hung up the phone, and spun around so he was fully facing Mello. The blond hung up his phone as well. He probably rolled his eyes, but Deidara couldn't see beneath the sunnies.

"Hey Mello, un. What are you doing here?"

Mello shrugged.

"I came to get Matt a new video game."

"…Why doesn't Matt buy one for himself, un?"

Mello shrugged once more.

"It's an old habit from our days at the orphanage."

"Okay." Deidara smiled at him softly. The smile then fell. "Wait, orphanage?"

"Yeah, Matt and I first met there when we were 8 years old, well, at the time he was 7. Anyway, yeah, we were both orphans."

Deidara nodded solemnly.

"That's sad to hear, un…"

"It wasn't that bad, it was better than most orphanages." Mello pulled a chocolate bar from his back pocket, unwrapping the foil. "So, why did you call?"

"Oh, I was bored and I wanted to see if anyone wanted to hang out with me since Sasori is at work, un."

Mello pulled a chunk of chocolate off of the bar.

"So you wanted some company, basically?"

Deidara blinked.

"Yeah, un. Just until, like, 3 o'clock anyway."

The blond gave a soft nod, taking another bite out of the chocolate.

"Hmmm…I guess I've got nothing better to do."

Deidara smiled. "Awesome, un! So, what do you wanna do?"

Mello shrugged.

"Well, firstly, I need to go to EB Games to get Matt's game."

"Okie Dokie, I think that EB Games is this way."

-x-

Sasori sighed.

God these kids!

Don't they ever shut up?

"Okay, children, you have a test coming up soon, so you better get studying, or I will fail your sorry little asses!"

They quietened for a few minutes.

And then some began whispering to each other.

Others saw others whispering and began to whisper to their neighbour as well.

The whispering grew into talking, and talking grew into shouting. Kids started to get out of their seats so they could go talk to their friends.

Sasori rubbed his temples, trying to keep his cool.

The chatter grew even louder, becoming almost unbearable.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" The kids abruptly stopped and stared at Sasori. He blinked. He hadn't said anything, though he had been about to shout the same thing.

All eyes turned to the door to see a blonde standing in the doorway.

Sasori blinked at his spouse as the blonde walked over to him.

"Deidara?"

Deidara put his arms around Sasori's neck and bought him into a kiss.

The class stared at the scene, jaws gaping wide.

Deidara pulled away from the kiss, smiling up at him.

"Hey Danna~"

"Has something happened?"

Deidara shrugged, arms still wrapped around Sasori's neck.

"I just wanted to see you, un. I was at the shops, which is pretty close to the school, so I thought I would drop by."

Sasori gave him an unamused look.

"And the real reason you stopped by?"

Deidara smiled.

"I was wondering if on the way home we could get a pizza, and rent out a movie. It's been ages since we had a movie night, un."

Sasori smiled back at Deidara, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Course, Dei. Class is almost over, go wait for me in the car."

Deidara pulled away from Sasori and the red head handed him the car keys.

"Thanks Danna! Love you!" Deidara kissed Sasori quickly on the cheek. He then turned a walked back out the classroom.

Sasori smiled faintly at the door.

He finally remembered where he was and looked at his students, smile fading.

The kids were staring, mouths wide open.

Sasori folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the idiots.

"What are you staring at? Never seen two guys kiss before?"

Some of them shook their heads, the majority just continued to gape.

Sasori scanned over the faces, to see that only one of them wasn't staring at him gaping, and that was Sai, who was either writing or drawing something.

Sasori sighed.

At least the room was quiet.

Thought too soon.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU PREFER THAT FAT TRANSVESTITE OVER ME?"

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD BETTER TASTE THAN THAT!"

There were more shouts, but Sasori managed to ignore them. He put a hand up, signalling the students to quiet down.

Eventually they did.

"Deidara isn't fat, he is pregnant if you must know."

Shouldn't have said that.

The students were dead quiet, gaping at him once more. Even Sai was blinking at him. Oh well, at least he wasn't gaping.

"What are you all? Venus Fly Traps?"

A few people put their hands up, wanting to ask a question. Sasori knew they would all be something along the lines of "How the hell a guy gets pregnant in the first place?"

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of class.

"You are all dismissed, study for your test tomorrow, and let us never speak again of anything that happened during today's lesson. See ya!" Sasori picked up his back pack which he used to carry his teaching tools, and exited the class room before any of the students could even become aware that class had even finished.

-x-

Sasori climbed into the car, smirking at Deidara.

Deidara smiled back.

"Poor Sasori Danna, has to put up with so much."

Sasori smirked.

"I just hope that our kid ain't like them idiots."

Deidara smirked back.

"With a father like you? Course not, un!"

-x-

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?"

Deidara frowned, looking at all of the names.

"Depends. What mood are you in, Danna? Romance? Drama? Horror?"

Sasori shrugged.

"It's up to you."

Deidara pouted.

"Come on, Danna, I can't make all the decisions! You're choosing the movie."

The red head gave a soft hum.

"Fine." He picked up a movie that seemed interesting. "Inception?"

It was a fairly new movie, so it was only on one 1 day loan.

"I've heard of that, un! It has gotten some really good reviews! Plus it has Leonardo Dicaprio in it! He is hot~" Sasori blinked at him. Deidara laughed. "Course, not as hot as my Sasori Danna!" He pecked Sasori on the cheek.

"Inception it is."

They both went to the cashier, also buying a few packets of Maltesers while they were there.

-x-

Sasori and Deidara lay cuddled up on the couch, watching the movie.

"I hope he gets to see his kids, un, cause it will be sad if he doesn't."

The red head gave a soft hum, slipping another Malteser into his mouth, subconsciously stroking Deidara's baby bump softly and lovingly.

-x-

"STOP SPINNING, UN! STOP SPINNING!" Deidara kept shouting at the TV as the movie came to an end. The film cut off without a concrete ending, the credits beginning to role. "AWWW! I WANTED TO KNOW IF IT WERE A DREAM OR NOT!"

"It's up to your own interpretation."

"THEN IT WASN'T A DREAM!"

"I reckon it was a dream."

Deidara stared at him.

"Danna! You're supposed to agree with me."

Sasori shrugged. "It's just my interpretation of the movie. Heck, whole reality could be a dream. You and I right now might just be a dream. All this around us, a thinner substance than air."

"That's silly, Danna! You don't think I'm real?" He pouted. Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Who knows?" Sasori kissed Deidara on the lips. "But if this is a dream, then it is the best damn dream I could have wished for."

Deidara frowned.

"Who said it was your dream? It might be my dream that you're in, un!"

Sasori smiled.

"Whoever's dream it is, I envy them."

Sasori locked lips with Deidara once more, and then looked at the clock.

11:32pm.

"Damn, I got school tomorrow. Let's go to bed, Dei."

Deidara smiled and nodded, kissing Sasori on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Danna."

"I read on the internet, that by next week, the baby will begin to dream."

Deidara nodded softly.

"What is there to dream about?"

"A past life, possibly. Whatever memories of the past remain, as they eventually disappear, replaced with new memories of a new life."

Deidara smirked.

"Or maybe they just dream of escape."

Sasori smirked.

"That too."

-x-

I loved the movie Inception ^O^ I recommend it =3 Sozzy if I spoiled some things from it ^-^" I tried to make it subtle

OKAY! I AM REALLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER IS A WEEK LATE, AND IT IS A BIT SHORTER THAN USUAL! I HAVE ABSOLUTELY ZERO INSPIRATION FOR THIS! *goes off and cries*

Plus it ain't like I haven't been doing anything, I've begun uploading Blonde and the Bandit (1 chappy a day)

Anyway, questions!

(The Celestial Dragon) What is the best SasoDei fanfic you've ever read before? It can be on any terms: Plot, smut, whatever. :3

I'm not really into fan fics that are just smut =.= I love a good plot (Smut in it is awesome though XD ) Anyway, I have a list of 4 fave fan fics It's Not Love (xotakux2002x), Flesh and Blood (Kantayra), Alien Boyfriend (SasoDei-Love) and Salutation, Education (Novelist Pup). The two main competitors are It's Not Love and Flesh and Blood I guess. They are both awesome XD But I think Flesh and Blood would take the cake (even though the cake is a lie) since there is more effort put into it (NOT OFFENCE XOTAKUX2002X! KANTAYRA'S IS REALLY LONG! And awesome!) I really love a good humor fic as well X3 Tragedy is good too, though I usually laugh when I read them (I'm a cold hearted Bitch XD ) So yeah, Flesh and Blood by Kantayra ^-^

(GingerSnapDragon) I'm curious about the Mayonaka. Will they be involved more or just left to our imagination?

Depends if I get around to writing my book with them in X3 But for this fan fic, they are up your imagination X3 Lolz

(Blood Drench Scorpion) Eh? EHH? REALLY? Is that what chocolate really does?... I've heard of it before but I thought it was just pure BS... Can you confirm that for me?

'Well its wonderful taste aside, chocolate contains phenylethylamine - the same chemical that is released in your brain when you fall in love; leading to that increase in the pounding of your heart, feeling of a sudden gush of excitement. "Love Chemical" is what some would call it. It is also believed by researcher that phenylethylamine in turn causes the brain to release mesolimbic dopamine in the pleasure centers of the brain, another chemical where its presence is at peak during an o-' …Yeah, I'm not finishing that quote =.=" I'm actually pretty modest ^-^" Heh heh =.= anyway, yeah ^-^ Confirmed X3

Hope you likey ^-^

Now I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL!

Can you translate this?

Vs lbh pna genafyngr guvf abgr, gura pbzzrag fbzrguvat nobhg Enqvngvba, be Jbbysl jvyy rng lbh!


	24. Shower

**Sa****soDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 23**

**Shower**

**30 weeks into Pregnancy**

Sasori's POV

Sasori awoke to the sound of the toilet flushing. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at the clock.

3:41am.

He looked to the bathroom as the toilet door opened and his spouse walked out. Deidara blinked at him in the dark.

"Ah, sorry to wake you, Danna. The Baby keeps pressing against my bladder, un."

Sasori gave a soft smile as the blonde crawled back into bed.

"That's okay Dei, I know."

He wrapped an arm around Deidara's large waist, pulling his spouse against him. Sasori placed a slight kiss on his forehead and closed his eyes.

"I keep having these really weird dreams, un. I don't know whether to be freaked out or inspired by them."

Sasori gave a slight nod.

"You're in the third and last trimester now. 10 weeks to go. Now let's get some sleep."

Deidara yawned and gave a nod, closing his eyes.

"Nighty night, Danna."

"Nighty night Brat."

-x-

Week 33

Deidara's POV

The house was dark when Deidara got home.

Sasori had convinced them both to go on a walk. The blonde had enjoyed the fresh air. He hadn't been out the house much since the added weight of his baby bump made him almost constantly tired, but Sasori had persuaded him to come out.

Sasori unlocked the front door, holding it open for his spouse.

"Ladies first." Deidara folded his arms, glaring faintly at Sasori. The red head chuckled. "Just kidding."

The blonde rolled his eyes and entered the house.

"Why is it so dark, un?"

He flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Deidara jumped back in surprise when several people jumped out from hiding spots.

"What the hell, un?"

He looked around at the familiar faces.

Konan, Pein, Tsuru, Itachi (awake for once), Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Gaara, Kankuro, Woolfy, Chiyo, Naruto, Hinata, Kurotsuchi, Janice, Gregory, Saviour, Dokusho, Ameth, Kinpatsu, Temari, Shikamaru, Tsunade (who was just standing in the corner bored), some of Sasori's students including Sai, Matt and finally Mello (The majority of people in the story =D so the Mayonaka had to be there ^-^" Sozzy).

Deidara stared at all of his friends and family.

"You- I- When- How- …Un…"

The blonde continued to gape.

Sasori chuckled and put an arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"It's a baby shower, Brat."

Deidara continued to gape.

"Baby Shower, un?"

Konan stepped forward with Tsuru on her shoulders.

"YEP! You remember my baby shower, don't you? We're here to congratulate you and Sasori!"

Deidara blinked and then smiled wide.

"I think I love you all, un!"

"Ahem."

"Well, not as much as Sasori here, but I still loves you all!"

Tsunade blinked.

"I only came because I wouldn't have to go to work."

"You really are the worst doctor ever, aren't you, un?"

"Just lazy."

Deidara rolled his eyes.

Hinata stepped forward.

"We all b-bought food! L-lets e-eat!"

-x-

Matt's POV

Soft music was playing through the television.

People were mingling with each other.

"Excuse me."

Hinata turned around to see Matt standing there.

"Oh, c-c-c-can I help y-y-you?"

"You're the last owner of my house?"

"Oh! A-Are y-you the detective?"

Matt smiled slightly at her.

"Yeah, third best. Anyway, when we moved in I found this bracelet, and I was wondering if it belonged to you?"

The red head held up a gold bracelet which was pattered by amethyst studded hearts. Hinata's eyes widened and she smiled with joy.

"Oh! Y-y-y-y-yes! That's m-m-m-my great grand m-mothers bracelet! I've b-been looking for it e-everywhere!" Matt handed the bracelet to her, still smiling sweetly. "Thank you so m-much!"

She flung her arms around him in a hug, giving him a grateful kiss on the cheek.

Matt gave a soft laugh.

"Don't mention it. Well, I gotta go back to Mello before he gets the idea of killing you." Hinata blinked at him. "Just kidding." Not.

"O-O-Okay!" She giggled. "W-Well I'm gonna go show N-Naruto-Kun! Th-thanks again!"

She walked off to go find her boyfriend.

Matt turned around, looking at Mello. The blond had his arms crossed and was glaring hard at him.

"What?"

"You were flirting with her."

The red head could hear the anger behind the voice. He raised an eyebrow, pulling his goggles up to his forehead.

"I wasn't flirting with her, Mello. I was just returning her bracelet."

"Oh fuck you!"

Matt frowned and gave a sigh.

"_Mihael_." Mello blinked angrily at the use of his real name. "What are you so scared of? You think I'm going to leave and never see you again? I stuck by you through the 5 year separation, even after you left, leaving a single note. I stuck by you when you arrived at my door, about to pass out, scarred from the explosion. I even stuck by you through the kidnapping of Takada to my death. Why are you so scared of me leaving you? I should be the one worried that you will leave me someday. Don't think that I don't know about your little nightly trips."

Mello glared at him, but suddenly widened his eyes.

"Wait…Takada?"

Matt blinked softly.

"You heard me."

"…I never told you her name…" Mello blinked at him, and then glared hard. "YOU FUCKING LIAR!"

Matt blinked back at him. Wait…Oh shit, Mello had never told him her name…

The blond gave a sigh, rubbing his forehead. "You know what? Fuck you. I'm out of here."

Mello walked pass Matt, weaving through the crowd of people, disappearing out of the red head's vision, and no doubt out the front door.

The gamer gave a sigh and went to find Sasori to tell him he had to go.

-x-

Deidara's POV

"OH MY GOD! I CAN SEE WHY MR AKASUNA MARRIED YOU! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"LIKE, OH MY GOD, I TOTALLY SEE AS WELL!"

"I THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE BEFORE YOU!"

"LIKE NO WAY! I THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN BORN!"

Both girls continued to argue. Deidara looked back and forth between the two students. He felt sorry for Sasori, whom had to put up with these kids for the majority of the week.

They turned back to him.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU MORE!"

"DIVORCE SASORI AND MARRY ME!"

"NO! MARRY ME!"

"I'm not going to divorce my Sasori for a couple of underage girls, un!"

They both stared at him, gaping with puppy dog eyes.

"WHAAAAATTT?"

"But, you know who you might wanna marry?"

"WHO?"

"YEAH! WHO?"

"That boy over there." Deidara pointed at Sai, who sat all alone.

"EWWW! BUT HE IS GAY!"

"Didn't stop you from wanting to marry me and my husband, un. Fine, at least go talk to him, he is all alone!"

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

"NEVER!"

"Fine, if you won't, then I will. SAI!"

Deidara waved to the pale boy and walked over to him.

Sai blinked at him.

"Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! I just thought you might like some company! I'm Deidara, Sasori's husband! He has talked about you a few times." The blonde sat down next to Sai. "So how are you?"

"I guess I am okay. How are you?"

"Honestly, I'm a bit scared. I don't really think I'm ready to give birth, un."

Sai looked at Deidara's large baby bump, then back up at Deidara.

"I believe that you and Mr Akasuna will be good parents."

Deidara blushed slightly.

"Really?"

"I really do."

Deidara hugged the younger boy tightly.

"YOU'RE SO ADORABLE, UN! If I weren't married, and I was about 10 years younger, I would totally date you!"

Sai blinked at him.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah! So, is there anyone you like, un?"

"Well, I guess I do."

"Oh! What is their name?"

"Haku." (A/N I don't even know if the pairing exists XD Lolz, but I didn't wanna put in another OC )

"Oh! Are they in your class?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Maybe I could ask Sasori to let you sit next to him."

Sai blinked at him.

"Huh? Oh, sounds good to me."

Deidara hugged him once more and stood up.

"Well, I gotta go hunt down my husband! Don't just sit here by yourself, go talk to people."

Sai gave a soft smile and nodded, standing up.

"Thank you."

"No problemo, un!"

-x-

Sasori's POV

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

The Mayonaka all blinked at him. Saviour tilted his head slightly.

"We broke out for the day, though we really didn't have anything to do, so we decided to come here."

"And how did you know this was on today?"

Ameth gave a shrug.

"Lucky guess."

Kinpatsu looked around.

"Hey, where is Dokusho?"

"Oh, she is on the roof, reading. Large crowds scare her."

Sasori just gave a nod. Figures.

"Well, I have to go find Deidara. Later."

"See ya."

Sasori turned and went to go find his spouse.

"DANNA!"

The red head looked to see Deidara waving at him. Sasori gave a smile and walked over to his husband.

"Hello Dei. Like the party?"

"Danna, I need you to move Sai next to Haku in class!"

The red head blinked at him.

"Huh? Um, okay, I guess."

"Yay!" Deidara flung his arms around Sasori. "I love you Danna!"

Sasori smiled down at his love, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"I love you too, Dei. You ready to open your presents?"

Deidara looked up at him, puppy dog eyes.

"Can I, un?"

Sasori chuckled and kissed the blonde's lips gently.

"I insist."

-x-

Deidara's POV

Everyone was gathered in the Games Room. The presents ranged in size and presentation.

Janice and Gregory had gotten them a wooden crib with baby blue lining. It was pretty and must have cost a bit to buy.

Chiyo, Gaara and Kankuro had bought the couple a white changing table. Shikamaru and Temari had bought them several large packets of nappies to go with it.

The Mayonaka hadn't bought a present, except for Dokusho, who had oddly had a book on parenting in her bag. She hadn't really wanted to part with the book, but she gave it to them anyway.

Woolfy had bought them a purple high chair for the baby, along with a rattle.

Hinata and Naruto gave them a large wooden toy box, filled to the brim with toys.

Konan, Pein and Tsuru had given them a chest of draws, which contained a few sets of clothing.

Hidan and Kakuzu had given them a pretty cute blanket.

Tobi and his husband, Zetsu, gave them an orchid for the kitchen.

Itachi and Kisame gave them a bunch of different child outfits, ranging in colours from pink, to yellow, to blue. They had also given them the receipt in case they didn't fit properly.

Tsunade had only gotten them a dummy (A/N also known as a pacifier in some countries). This was actually surprising since Sasori and Deidara hadn't even been expecting anything from the lousy doctor.

Sasori's students had all pitched together and gotten them a packet of baby wipes, several baby bibs, a few pairs of baby booties and 2 packets of baby powder.

Kurotsuchi had gotten them a bottle and a little shirt with a duck on.

Sai had gotten them a baby bottle as well, along with a packet of Lindt chocolates for Deidara. (A/N So Deidara got that chocolate in the end XD )

Matt and Mello, despite having left earlier, had bought them a present. Deidara undid the wrapping to find it was also a block of chocolate. There was also a toy gun. The blonde picked it up, and was relieved to find out it really was a toy. Phew.

Deidara stood up and thanked everyone, making a mental note to thank Matt and Mello later.

-x-

Sasori's POV

The red head waved goodbye to their friends as they left one by one.

"See you on Monday, Sai, and…Other students." He really didn't bother learning his student's names.

"SEE YOU MR AKASUNAS! WE LOVE YOU BOTH!"

"I LOVE YOU BOTH EVEN MORE THAN HER!"

Both girls started to argue. Kinpatsu and Ameth blinked at the girls.

"Could you imagine what it would be like if we argued?"

Ameth laughed.

"We would never argue like that."

Saviour blinked at them, unamused.

"…Let's just go back to Deltek's already."

Dokusho yawned.

"First we must stop off at a book shop."

Saviour sighed.

"Fine."

Hinata kissed Deidara on the cheek, giving him a tight hug. She then hugged Sasori.

"I missed you both so much!"

Deidara smiled wide.

"Same, un!"

"Hey Deidara, what day will the baby be due by?"

"10th of June will be the date at 40 weeks, so give or take a few days from that." (A/N Yes, I worked out an actual date! I'm awesome!)

There was suddenly a crash of lightening in the sky. They all looked up at the sky as it began to rain.

It was nearly winter (It was the 24th of April), and the sky had been cloudy all day.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara. The couple waved good bye to the rest of the guests and disappeared back inside when they were all gone.

-x-

They were both cuddled up on the couch, listening to the rain.

"I love you Danna."

…

Deidara looked up at Sasori's face to see his spouse had already fallen asleep. The blonde smiled and got off the couch without waking Sasori. He picked up the blanket that Kakuzu and Hidan had gotten for them, putting it over his Danna. Deidara turned off the lights and crawled under the blanket, snuggling up to his Sasori once more.

"Nighty night, Danna, un. Nighty night, Kiddo."

The blonde soon fell asleep, listening to the soft beating of Sasori's heart, and the sound of the pouring rain outside their house.

-x-

I'M SORRY ABOUT MY SLOW UPDATES! AND I AM SORRY ABOUT INCLUDING MATT AND MELLO IN THIS A LOT! I JUST LIKE WRITING ABOUT THEM (and I have started the fan fic from their point of view, which is going to be called Silver Bullet. Thanks to that I was able to determine the approximate date of this fan fic X3 Lolz up to writing chapter 4)! I MADE IT A BIT LONGER TO MAKE UP FOR IT!

Anyway, I have no inspiration for this fan fic and I lack a plot till the birth (which I've got all planned out) =.= Sorry about my large time skips of several weeks as well ^-^"

So anyway, I hope you likey this chapter, and I hope you can forgive me for all of my slacking off and that ^-^"


	25. Birth

**SasoDei – Baby Blue – Chapter 24**

**Birth**

**35 Weeks into Pregnancy**

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara gave a sigh as he looked down at his large baby bump.

5 more weeks to go.

He gave a blink.

"I'm not ready for this, un!" The blonde began to panic. "I dun' wanna give birth! I'm not ready for this! DANNA!"

Sasori appeared in the living room within 3 seconds flat.

"What? Did something happen?"

Deidara flung his arms around the red head.

"I dun' wanna give birth, un! Birth is painful!"

Sasori frowned down at Deidara, and then gave a sigh. He put his arms around the blonde and kissed him on the top of the head.

"It's okay, Dei. You will have an epidural for the caesarean, you won't feel a thing."

"Can I be unconscious for the birth, un?"

Sasori smiled at him softly.

"Course you can, Dei, whatever you prefer."

Deidara nodded against Sasori's chest.

"Thank you, Danna."

"Don't worry Dei, not long to go now. Just 5 weeks."

"…Joy, un."

"Just think, Dei, in 5 weeks we will be cradling out little baby in our arms."

Deidara was momentarily silent, but gave a gentle smile.

"You're right, Danna, I shouldn't be so worried."

Sasori stroked his blonde's hair softly.

"It's only natural for you to feel scared. Don't worry about it."

Deidara smiled and gave a yawn.

"Only 5 more weeks to go."

Sasori chuckled.

"You mean 5 more whole weeks to go."

"Yeah, un, 5 more whole weeks."

"That's my DeiDei Brat." Sasori kissed him on the cheek.

-x-

36 Weeks Pregnant

Sasori's POV

Sasori came home to the roar of the vacuum cleaner. He closed the door behind him, and walked into the clean house.

Deidara was in the lounge room, using the vacuum cleaner to clean the carpet, while singing even louder.

"When I was a young man and very well thought of, I couldn't ask ought, un, what the ladies denied. I nibbled their hearts like a hand fall of raisins, un, I never spoke love but I knew that I lied."

Sasori watched the figure of Deidara as he vacuumed, completely unaware of the red head.

"But I say to myself that the none of them know, the secret I shelter and savour and save, I wait for the one who will see through my seeming, and I know when I love by the way I behave. The years drifted over, un, like clouds in the heavens, the ladies went by me like snow on the wind. I charmed and I cheated, un, deceived and dissembled, and sinned and I sinned and I sinned and I sinned."

Sasori continued to listen to Deidara's loud singing. He noticed that Deidara hadn't been singing the song very often lately. He really didn't know why, the blonde had probably just been too busy with the baby and setting up the nursery with the red head.

"But I say to myself that the none of them see, their's part of me pure, un, as whisk as a wave, my lady is late but she will find I'll be faithful, and I know when I love by the way I behave."

Sasori smirked as the blonde reached the best part of the song.

"At last came a lady both knowing and tender, un, saying your not at all what they take you to be~ I betrayed her BEFORE she had quite finished SPEAKING, un. She SWALLOWED cold POISON and jumped in the SEA!"

Sasori chuckled silently. Deidara was still so melodramatic about that part of the song.

"So I say to myself when there is time for a word, un, as I gracefully grow, debauched and depraved. Love may be strong, un, but a habit is stronger, and I knew when I loved by the way I behaved~"

Deidara turned off the vacuum cleaner, finished with it for the time being. He turned around, jumping slightly when he saw Sasori. The blonde gave a sigh of relief and smiled at the red head.

"Hey, Danna, how was work?"

"The usual."

"Ouch."

The blonde made his way over to the red head and gave him a sympathetic peck on the lips.

"Yeah, I found a note that one of the girls was passing around the class. Well, I'm just going to say it said something VERY inappropriate about my ass."

Deidara kissed the frustrated puppet once more.

"Poor Danna."

Sasori looked around at the clean house.

"You were cleaning?"

"Yep!" Deidara grinned at the red head. "I was bored, but then I got the urge to do some cleaning for some reason."

Sasori smiled at the blonde and kissed him on the lips.

"Go lie down, Dei; I will cook dinner for us."

Deidara smiled at Sasori.

"Thanks Danna, un."

Deidara gave a yawn and made his way over to the couch. He lay down on the soft material and closed his eyes. He was soon enveloped in a light, dreamless sleep.

-x-

37 Weeks Pregnant

Deidara looked over at the clock. 12:19pm.

He frowned.

Still a few hours till Sasori came home. With nothing better to do, he turned on the TV.

"Deltora Quest, un? Sweet."

He watched the television with faint fascination.

After a few minutes he looked back over to the clock. 12:26pm.

He frowned. Time seriously was slow today.

Deidara winced as a sharp pain shot through his body.

Huh?

Oh, must be one of those Braxton Hicks Contractions Tsunade had warned him about. Fake.

The pain passed after about 30 seconds and he began to watch the TV again. After a bit, Deidara looked to the clock for a third time. 12:35pm.

He suddenly felt another pain run through his body.

Another fake.

The pain subsided once more and Deidara continued watching Deltora Quest. It was the episode where Lief, Barda and Jasmine face against Thaegan.

He looked back at the clock, though really he didn't know why he kept looking.

12:42pm.

The TV show ended and Deidara felt another shoot of pain.

He frowned.

These were getting pretty painful.

He shrugged it off and continued to watch the television. The next Deltora Quest episode began to play.

After a bit, another sharp pain hit him. The blonde winced.

Ouch.

The blonde looked back to the clock. 12:50.

The pain was becoming more frequent.

Deidara's eyes widened as realisation struck him. Shit, these weren't Braxton Hicks Contractions…These were real.

Shit, he was giving birth!

SHIT! THE BABY WAS COMING!

He probably should have guessed it earlier after he had spent the past week cleaning the house for no apparent reason. Must have been his Nesting Instinct.

Deidara scrambled to his feet and made his way to the land line phone. He quickly dialled in Sasori's mobile number.

After a few rings, Sasori finally picked up.

"Deidara? What is it? I'm in the middle of giving a lectu-"

"Sasori! The baby's com-" Deidara gave a sharp gasp as another contraction took place. "GET HERE NOW!"

Sasori was silent for a few seconds. Deidara could sense his shock.

"Shit! I'll call Mello to take you to the hospital! I will meet you there."

"HURRY, UN!"

He hung up the phone and grabbed the prepacked bag of supplies he would need at the hospital. Deidara gave a cry as another strong contraction hit him. He clutched at his baby bump.

"Dammit, un!"

Deidara managed to make his way out of the house, closing the French doors behind him.

Matt was already there waiting for him on Mello's motorbike.

"Where's Mello, un?"

"Not quite sure, I haven't heard from him in 4 weeks."

The red head held the helmet out for Deidara. The blonde put it on and climbed onto the motorbike behind Matt.

"Do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"I've played a lot of video games about driving a motorcycle, how much of a difference can there be?"

Deidara gripped onto Matt tightly at the feel of another contraction.

"JUST DRIVE, UN!"

Matt revved the engine and the bike took off down the street.

"IS THIS EVEN SAFE? YOU'RE NOT WEARING A HELMET! WHY DIDN'T WE JUST TAKE THE CAR, UN?"

"Mello took it!"

"Why did he-" Deidara gasped in pain once more. He pressed his helmet protected head against Matt's back. "Why did he leave, un?"

"I'm not quite sure!" Matt swerved the bike to dodge traffic as they hastily made their way to the hospital. "We're almost there, Deidara, just a few more minutes to go!"

Deidara gave a slight nod, cringing in pain.

They were probably going well over the speed limit. Matt kept dodging other vehicles, and Deidara would have probably been scared if he wasn't so preoccupied.

This was EXTREMELY painful!

-x-

Deidara couldn't remember much of the trip to the hospital. He was now being wheeled in a wheelchair to the emergency room.

Sasori was at his side, carrying the prepacked bag for Deidara. Matt had disappeared altogether.

"Everything is going to be okay, Dei. Just breathe."

Deidara wanted to scream at the red head and beat him to a bloody pulp for absolutely no reason in particular. Instead he just gave a slight nod, still cringing in pain as he tried to steady his breathing.

The next thing he knew, he was on an operating table. He cried at the pain of yet another contraction.

"Sir," it was a brunette doctor who had spoken, "I am Dr Neji Hyuga."

"Oh, un, you're Hinata's cous-" He gasped in pain. "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME NOW!"

Sasori took the blonde's hand to try and comfort him. Deidara squeezed extremely hard on the red head's hand, and Sasori was sure if he hadn't been a puppet that Deidara would have broken some of his bones.

"The epidural will take effect soon. We just need to know whether you would like to be conscious or unconscious for the operation."

God, Deidara was in so much pain.

"SLEEP! FUCK! PUT ME TO SLEEP ALREADY!"

-x-

Deidara awoke slowly and peacefully to the sound of a soft beeping noise. He felt tired and sluggish. Deidara gave a yawn and looked around.

He was lying in a hospital bed. Sasori was there as well. The red head was fast asleep, sitting on a hospital chair. The top half of his body was lying on Deidara's bed, and he was holding onto Deidara's hand.

Deidara blinked sleepily and looked at his stomach. He couldn't see the scar because of the hospital robe and because of the blankets. His bump had reduced in size, but it was still reasonably large. He knew that it would eventually shrink down over time.

"Sasori?"

He shook the red head slightly to wake him up.

Sasori gave a slight grumble, but woke up none the less. He blinked at Deidara sleepily, and then gave a soft smile.

"Hey Dei. How you feeling?"

Deidara smiled sleepily back at him.

"Tired, un. What is the date?"

"20th of May." Sasori stood up, stretching slightly. "I'll be right back, Dei. I have a present for you."

He leaned down and kissed the blonde sweetly on the cheek, and then left the hospital room.

Deidara blinked slowly and gave a yawn. He wanted to fall asleep again, but he didn't let himself. He wanted to see his baby.

Sasori came back about 10 minutes later, wheeling in a hospital bassinet. He wheeled the crib next to Deidara and pulled a bundle of baby blue blankets out of it.

Deidara heard a slight baby babble as Sasori placed the bundle into the blonde's arms.

Deidara stared down at the little face, which in turn stared back up at him inquisitively. The baby had been cleaned up and was a healthy colour.

The baby blinked up at Deidara with its large eyes. One was a chocolate brown, while the other eye was coloured a soft baby blue.

Deidara laughed slightly, his whole heart filled with love just looking at the tiny creature with which he held in his arms.

"Well, what do you know? Two different eye colours." He smiled wide and tenderly. "That's just too adorable."

The baby blinked again, fully alert.

The baby had blond hair, and its facial features were more similar to Sasori's than Deidara's, especially the eyes, despite the colour. The little creature gave a soft yawn, revealing its red, toothless mouth.

Sasori smiled down at the little face, and then gave Deidara a kiss on the cheek.

"I was right, you know?"

"About what, un?"

"It's a Boy."

Deidara blinked at Sasori and then looked back at his little baby. He smiled once more and lightly bounced the newborn in his arms.

"Tsunade really is a lousy Doctor." Deidara laughed lightly. "A boy, un."

He couldn't have cared less whether it was a boy, girl or even both.

"Yep. 2.9 kilograms, 53 centimetres from toe to head. Taurus star sign. Born on the 20th of May, 2010. Perfectly healthy."

Deidara held the baby to his chest. He felt so content like this.

They were fathers.

"What are we going to call him? We can't call him Delilay. And we will have to change his middle name as well."

Deidara leaned forward and kissed the baby softly on the forehead.

"Mikoto."

Sasori blinked. He then smiled softly and gave the baby a kiss on the forehead as well.

"Welcome to the world, Mikoto Hiruko Akasuna."

"And what a World it is, un."

**A world of Freaks: where everyone is Normal.**

**The End.**

-x-

FINALLY! THAT'S THE END OF IT! OVER 58000 WORDS TOTAL! You know what that means? I'VE BASICALLY WRITTEN A NOVEL! XD Lolz I'm gonna become an author yet!

Anyway, I think the name Mikoto means Prince. Just like Sasori and Deidara, I had no idea what to call him till I got to the end of this chapter XD Lolz

I didn't really know how to end this =.= Two ways I was thinking was either have it at Miko's 1st birthday, or when he was 16 and Sasori and Deidara were dropping him off at Deltek's. *shrug* I decided to end it like this so I leave it all fluffy and innocent.

Oh.

Ahem.

IN YOUR FACES!

THE BABY HAS BEEN A BOY FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! *dignity laugh* The MAJOR clue was the TITLE for Jashin's sake XD 'Baby Blue'! Boy's are usually wrapped in blue blankets when they are born, while girls have pink XD Lolz

Anyway, I am so happy to be finished this T-T - Tears of Joy

So…Yeah…

Special Thanks to-

Babycenter(.) – They were a real big help with week by week things and that ^O^ And gave me lots of ideas and facts X3

My Child Care Teacher- Yeah, instead of working on assignments, I ask her questions like "How do you treat Third Degree Burns?", "How long do Contractions Last?" And my personal favourite, "Would driving a pregnant guy to the hospital on a motorcycle while he was having contractions affect the baby?" She is just epic XD

My Mum- …Yeah, I sometimes had to ask her stuff XD Lolz She was like "Why are you asking me these questions? Are you pregnant?" Lolz XD Then I had to go an explain about this fan fic and that XD

So, anyway, thanks a lot to those 3 sources ^O^ Couldn't have done this without them ^O^

So, I hope you all liked my sequel to School of Freaks, also known as Baby Blue ^-^

No there won't be a third! But I am busily at work on Mello and Matt's Point of View of this fic ^-^ It gonna be called Silver Bullet and I am up to writing chapter 13 of it =3 And yes, that is 2000 words per chapter as well ^-^ You don't have to read it, but if you would wanna find out some answers about them and that, then…yeah, put me on your alert list X3 or wait for me to start posting X3 Lolz

So, anyway…

Yeah…

I gots nothing else to say except…

HOPE YOU LIKEY! (and to those who did likey- GLAD YOU LIKEY! )

-AkatsukiMemberWoolfy (AKA- Woolfy)


	26. Note from the Author

Hey peoples ^O^ Woolfy here! I'm here just to note that I've finished Silver Bullet and that I am posting a chapter a day (26 chapters total =.= ) ^-^

Just thought I would let you know in case some of you wanna read it ^-^ If you don't know, it is Matt and Mello's point of view of Baby Blue ^-^

Sasori, Deidara and even Mikoto appear in it at some points =D

…

Since I'm apparently not allowed to put a chapter up without any writing in it, here is the

first part of Silver Bullet =D

-x-

The blond frowned down at the piece of paper.

_i'Love is Infinite, but I am not  
Very soon my life will rot.  
Why must I believe you're always right?  
My, you're so beautiful tonight._

_Your beauty, sorrow and your woe  
They are your own seeds to sow.  
You speak over me as you always do.  
Why so unbelieving in my love are you?  
But still, Maybe you'll bear the urge to say,  
Even though everything in my eyes is okay,  
That the life you live is just too hard,  
Without my light you let down your guard.  
Sorry, Love, our world is now dead.'  
Forever Without, -Quotro Rafed/i_

He knew there was something important about it, but he couldn't put his finger on whatever it was.

"What's that, M?"

The blond looked over at the red head, sitting next to him beneath the apple tree.

"I'm not sure, S. I know that it is something important…" M looked back at the note, frowning once more. He knew there was something important about it, like a hidden message or something.

"Maybe your name is hidden within it."

M blinked down at it faintly, and then looked back at the red head.

"Do you remember your name yet, S?"

S gave a sad expression, shaking his head softly.

"No, I don't." They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Do you remember who you are looking for yet?"

M sighed hopelessly, shaking his head.

"I can't even remember anything anymore, not even my own name…What about you? Can you remember who you are looking for?"

S looked up at the bright red apples of the tree, and then looked past them, towards the baby blue sky.

"All I know is that I'm supposed to be there for them."

M nodded solemnly.

"Do you think we will ever find them, S?"

The red head gave a sigh and looked down at the lush grass on which they sat.

"I don't know. All I remember is that we have to find them somehow."

A pulse suddenly sounded through the world, a flash of light that distorted everything momentarily.

M frowned.

"Matt…"

S looked over at him.

"What?"

Another pulse shot through the world.

Mello's eyes widened.

"My name is Mihael Keehl…I am looking for a man named Mail Jeevas."

He looked over at the red head sitting next to him.

Another pulse.

The red head was smiling at him softly and genuinely.

"Nice to meet you, Mihael, my name is Saso-"

There was one last pulse, and the world turned black.

-x-

…Yeah, anyway, I hope you decide to read it ^-^

Thanx ^O^


End file.
